VOLVIÓ UNA NOCHE
by tildita
Summary: INCOMPLETO! Tres años después de la guerra, Harry comienza a ver un perrazo negro. Todos le dicen que es imposible, pero él insiste en que es Sirio. . Parece que solo perdio la Perdió la memoria ... Pero no las mañas!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una de las dos historias que tenía en mente. Si leyeron el summary, ya saben que está Sirius...**

**Pasen, vean, y comenten...**

**Volvió una noche…**

**Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos? **

Ya pasaron tres años desde la caída de Tom Riddle, y los que sobrevivieron, siguen sus vidas como pueden.

Pasada la euforia inicial, aceptar las perdidas fue duro, y acostumbrarse a vivir sin estar bajo permanente amenaza les costó más de lo que todos imaginaron.

El trío dorado no fue la excepción…

Harry vive en la casa de Grimauld Place, con Ron. Hermione los visita cada vez que regresa a Londres, ya que decidió aplazar su carrera, y viaja por el mundo sin descanso. No todos aceptan que los tres jóvenes perdieron casi toda su adolescencia, luchando una guerra que les quedaba grande, y que se perdieron de vivir lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes hace en esa época; y ven con malos ojos, que a veces tengan actitudes inmaduras y hasta egoístas.

Ron estudia con Harry, y a su vez, colabora en el negocio con George, pero este tampoco es el mismo. Sin su gemelo, la vida y Sortilegios Weasley no es igual; y solo sigue adelante en parte por mantener viva la memoria de su hermano, y en parte, por que al fin y al cabo es una fuente de ingresos importante, pero a veces envidia a Hermione y esa independencia que supo defender con uñas y dientes.

Harry, en cambio, intercala sus clases en la Academia de Aurores, con permanentes y peligrosos deportes, y ya no es raro para nadie recibir fotografías del joven ascendiendo los picos más inhóspitos del planeta, o mostrándose en caída libre en un acantilado, o practicando aladeltismo. Parece que tanto tiempo de sentir la adrenalina a flor de piel, dejaron huella.

Cuando los tres se juntan en Londres, aprovechan para salir juntos y divertirse.

Una de esas noches, a la salida de una discoteca, Harry de pronto se paraliza.

Los antiguos mecanismos de defensa de Ron y Herms, vuelven a aparecer.

-Harry, te pusiste pálido, ¿Qué te pasa?- Hermione lo toma de un brazo mientras toca la varita, que nunca deja en casa, a pesar de que rara vez la usa en la calle; y mira en la misma dirección del joven, pero solo ve un callejón desierto y oscuro. Ron a su vez, cubre a sus amigos, ya tiene la varita en su mano, y mira amenazante al callejón.

-¿No lo vieron? El perro…Sirius…-Harry intenta correr al callejón, pero es detenido por sus amigos.

-Harry, por favor. Ya hace cinco años de la desaparición de Sirius. Sabes que no es posible…-Pero sus ojos buscan la oscura silueta del perro que Harry dice haber visto. Después de las cosas que vivieron juntos, nadie puede acusar a Ron Weasley de ser un escéptico, y solo ensaya la forma de tranquilizar a Harry, para tranquilizarlo; pero sabiendo que su amigo nunca vio espejismos, ni cosas que no tuvieran una razón.

Hermione, los saca del trance en que se encuentran y tomándolos de la mano, se aparece con los dos jóvenes en la puerta de la antigua casona.

Ninguno menciona el tema, pero unos días más tarde, saliendo de un supermercado, la escena se repite; solo que en esta oportunidad, Harry corre detrás de su visión, sin darles tiempo a sus amigos a reaccionar.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzan, el ojiverde está transpirando y un leve temblor lo sacude. Él insiste en que ese perro que vio, es Sirius, y los otros se miran preocupados. ¿Será una secuela de todo lo vivido? Los medimagos que los trataron, después de la caída de Voldemort, les aseguraron que después de vivir hechos tan traumáticos, era común que las personas sufrieran desajustes nerviosos, pero, ¿Ahora? ¿Después de tres años?

Como no hay ningún perro a la vista, los tres regresan silenciosos a la casa.

Diez días mas tarde, estando todos los Weasley reunidos en La Madriguera, es Bill quién comenta, distraídamente, que últimamente, se topa casi todos los días con un perro negro, de aspecto amenazante, y que en mas de una oportunidad, lo alimentó, ya que la mirada del perro, le recuerda a la de Fred, por lo insolente…

Harry mira a sus amigos con una expresión de incertidumbre. ¿Pero por que, si es Sirius, escapa permanentemente de él, y en cambio se acerca a George sin temor? ¿Será el mismo perro? ¿Será Sirius después de tanto tiempo?

El muchacho se toma la costumbre de dejar en el jardín de su casa un recipiente con agua y otro con comida. En el caso de que sea su padrino, conoce la forma de acceder al jardín, y quizás…

Después de unos días, al fin, los platos aparecen vacíos. Harry defiende su teoría, y Hermione apela a toda su lógica para rebatirla. Ron duda.

Una noche, los dos jóvenes se quedan espiando el jardín, y casi de madrugada, cuando el pelirrojo está por dar el brazo a torcer, e irse a la cama, el perro aparece. Come todo lo que hay en el plato, bebe con ansiedad; y finalmente, se recuesta bajo la glorieta, mirando hacia la ventana en que están Harry y Ron. Su aspecto, más que atemorizante, es abatido. El pelinegro lo mira, conteniendo la respiración. No quiere hacer nada que asuste al animal, tanto si es Sirius, como si no, ya decidió que ese perro se quedará en esa casa. El pelirrojo no sale de su asombro, pero reacciona, y sube a despertar a Hermione. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, ella puede observar la imponente silueta del can, pero sigue negando que sea Sirius.

Así transcurren varias noches. El pero viene, come, se hecha en el jardín a observar la casa, y se marcha.

Después de una semana de la misma rutina, Harry sale al jardín, y se para donde el perro pueda verlo. Éste no huye, y el joven se acerca unos pasos. El can se encrespa, y gruñe bajo, pero Harry no se detiene. Murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, logra acercarse al animal. Cuando quedan enfrente, el perro lame la mano del joven amistosamente, pero nada en él revela que sea Black.

Después de largo rato en el jardín, Harry comienza a acercarse a la casa, con el perro a su lado. Hermione y Ron que observan toda la escena por la ventana del primer piso, se lanzan escaleras abajo, para poder verlo de cerca; pero su llegada asusta al animal, quien se esconde detrás de las piernas de Harry, buscando protección.

Harry los detiene con un gesto, mientras tranquiliza al animal, que se muestra desconfiado.

Mas tranquilo, el perro comienza a husmear la casa, y acaba echándose en el sillón que hay frente a la chimenea…El favorito de Sirius.

Harry les permite acercarse a sus amigos, que lo hacen con cautela y curiosidad. Hermione es la primera en estirar la mano hacia el animal, que a pesar de su aspecto, le inspira simpatía, y aunque su lado racional le niega la posibilidad de que sea el antes merodeador; en el fondo desea que pudiera ser verdad, aunque sea para recuperar a alguno de todos los que les quitó la maldita guerra.

El animal acepta la muestra de afecto, y lame la mano que la joven le alcanza, lo que inspira a Ron, y dejando de lado sus temores, se acerca también.

De a poco, el perrazo va entrando en confianza, y un rato mas tarde, casi amaneciendo, están los tres peleándose para ver a quien corresponde ahora el turno de acariciarlo, mientras que el animal, los mira complacido y hasta se anima a bajar del sillón para husmear los rincones.

Todos se quedan dormidos en la sala, y grande es su disgusto, a la mañana siguiente, al despertar y ver que el perro se fue.

Sólo Harry, que sigue convencido de su primera impresión, busca en el sitio correcto; y los otros dos no salen de su asombro, cuando alertados por el pelinegro, suben, y lo encuentran perfectamente acomodado…En la cama de Sirius.

El perro parece notar la presencia de sus nuevos amigos, se estira, y salta feliz a su encuentro. Los saluda moviendo la cola, e inmediatamente, sale por delante de ellos, para dirigirse a la cocina; como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

El debate se instala nuevamente. Harry insiste en que es Sirius, e incluso un par de veces abraza al animal, llamándolo por ese nombre, y rascándole las orejas, lo cual parece agradarle.

Hermione, renuente a que el perro lleve el nombre del merodeador; insiste en buscarle otro, por si resulta que las ideas de Harry no sean correctas,(aunque en su interior ya lo descartó, e insiste en que es todo una suma de casualidades) y Ron, se limita a observar al perrazo, que amenaza con dejarlo sin desayuno; lo cual no le hace ninguna gracia.

Una atmósfera de placidez se hace presente en la casa. Los tres pasan la mañana compitiendo por la atención del animalito, quien los observa con expresión divertida. Hermione decide que hay que darle un baño, y los tres terminan en el baño principal de la casa, con espuma hasta en las orejas; es un perro muy vigoroso, y parece encontrar una satisfacción especial en salpicar y dejar el cuarto hecho un desastre.

Agotados, lo dejan vagar a su antojo, y él se dedica a recorrer la casa a sus anchas, para terminar una vez más en el cuarto de Sirius.

Los dos varones, a la tarde acuden a la Academia, y Hermione aprovecha para salir con Ginny, quién intrigada por todo lo que su amiga le cuenta de la nueva mascota; quiere ir a la casa a conocerlo.

Una vez en la casa, Hermione comienza a llamar al animal, pero no aparece. La castaña se impacienta.

-Ginny, por favor, sube a la habitación de Sirius. Le gusta dormir allí- La pelirroja hace lo que le pidió su amiga, quien sigue la búsqueda por el jardín. Un grito la arranca de su reciente incomodidad, transformándola en conmoción.

Aparece en la habitación del tercer piso, varita en mano, pero ésta se le cae por la sorpresa.

Desde la cama, un Sirius exactamente igual al que atravesó el velo, las observa impertinente.

-Perdón. ¿Nos conocemos?-

* * *

**Plop! Apareció nomás...Y parece que no recuerda nada.**

**¿Será así?**

**¿Habrá perdido sus encantos, también?**

**Actualizo pronto! Que la musa, después de las vacaciones que se tomó, volvió con todo!**

** Tildibesos!**

**11 ene 09**


	2. Chapter 2PRESENTACIONES

ACA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ... ME ALEGRO DE QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRINCIPIO, Y QUE ASÍ SIGA!

PERDÓN A TODAS LAS QUE ESTABA LEYENDO, NO LAS ABANDONÉ, ESTOY GUARDANDO TODOS LOS ALERTAS PARA VOLVER EN BREVE!

CAPITULO 2

"PRESENTACIONES"

-Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos?-

El grito también alertó a los elfos, (Kreacher, que ahora era un amable y cariñoso amigo de los jóvenes, Purple Tears y Sunshine, estas dos últimas, llegadas a pedido de Hermione, que ya que no consiguió que Kreacher aceptara un pago a cambio de sus servicios, le trajo un poco de ayuda, y de paso, una posible novia, pero eso es otra historia.) y Kreacher fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡El amo muerto, señorita Hermione! Le tengo que avisar al amo Harry.- Y desapareció, mientras las dos elfinas se parapetaban tras Ginny, que parecía la más compuesta en ese momento.

-¿Quién eres?- La pelirroja no terminaba de creer lo que veía, pero al menos no había perdido su varita.

-Me imagino que Sirius…Aunque no estoy muy seguro. Tu cara me es familiar, ¿Nos conocemos?-

-Si eres quién dices, sí. ¿Y de donde se supone que vienes? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no viniste antes?- El hombre se rasca la nuca, mientras escucha atentamente todas las dudas de la joven, que son las mismas que él tiene. A continuación, y en medio de un sonoro ruido, llegan Ron y Harry, traídos a los tirones por Kreacher, que por lo visto, no les había explicado gran cosa.

-Herms… ¿Qué le pasa a…? ¡Sirius!- Harry se abalanza encima del hombre, pero al instante, Ginny lo saca de un empujón.

-Calma, Harry. No estamos seguros de que sea él. Ni creo que él mismo lo sepa. Aparentemente, no recuerda nada.- Enfrentando nuevamente al hombre, y sin dejar de apuntarlo, reinicia el interrogatorio.-Vamos, no respondiste mis preguntas. ¿Cómo que te imaginas que eres Sirius? ¿No lo sabes? ¿Y donde estuviste después de cruzar el velo?-

-¡El velo! Eso sí lo recuerdo…No se que era ese lugar, pero allí no había absolutamente nada…Me aburrí como loco. Ni hambre, ni sed, ni frío, ni calor…Tinieblas, y nada más. Esas raídas cortinas cercándome por todos lados… Y yo vagando de un lado a otro, todo el tiempo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí…pero un día, a lo lejos, vislumbré una pequeña luz…y fui tras ella. Cuando la encontré, simplemente salí de ese lugar…pero mi aspecto ya no era el mismo. Era muy peludo y caminaba en cuatro patas…mi instinto me trajo aquí. Estaba hambriento, me quedé por los alrededores, conseguí un poco de comida, y luego vi al joven de anteojos.- Señala a Harry con la cabeza.- No sé por que, pero algo me decía que debía acercarme a él. Pero cuando lo hacía, algo me hacía volver a irme. Y esta casa…en el momento en que más cansancio sentía, sabía que aquí era el lugar donde debía venir. Y supongo que debo ser Sirius…es como me llaman todos desde que estoy por acá. - Sirius los mira a todos, esperando que ellos le den las respuestas que él no tiene.

Una vez más, es Ginny quién toma la iniciativa, y le pide que se abra la camisa. Los tatuajes en el pecho. Son los mismos. Ahora es Harry quien los mira con expresión de triunfo. Ron Y Hermione murmuran por lo bajo.

-Parece él…Quizás tras el velo olvidó todo…Habría que hacerlo ver…Traer un medimago, o quizás un terapeuta… ¿Podrá recordar?...Demasiadas experiencias traumáticas…Harry le cree, esperemos que no sea peligroso que se quede…-Una mirada del ojiverde pone fin a la conversación.

-Sirius… ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? Ni a mí, ni a Dumbledore, la Orden, Lupin, los Merodeadores, Tonks… ¡Voldemort!? ¿Nada?-

-¿Debería?- Harry mira a sus amigos, e inicia un largo monólogo, tratando de aclarar el panorama.

-Yo soy Harry, y tú eres Sirius Black. Esta es tu casa. Ellos son mis amigos; Ron, Hermione y Ginny; y nuestros elfos. Ya conocías a Kreacher. Sirve en esta casa desde antes que tú nacieras. Eres animago, por eso tu capacidad de transformarte en perro, solo que parece que también lo habías olvidado, si no, quizás hubieras vuelto antes. Eres mi padrino, conociste a mis padres en Hogwarts, estuviste preso doce años por un crimen que no cometiste, hasta que pudiste escapar, y con nuestra ayuda te convertiste en prófugo. Esta casa era tu refugio, y también el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Luchábamos para vencer a Lord Voldemort, cosa que sucedió finalmente hace tres años. Pero también perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos…

Tú desapareciste hace cinco años en una batalla en el Ministerio, y te dimos por muerto…- La cara de su padrino, le indica a Harry que no está comprendiendo absolutamente nada. El joven alza sus hombros, desalentado, pero feliz.- No te preocupes, Sirius. De a poco irás recordando.- Y lo abraza nuevamente.

La confusión reina, ninguno sabe muy bien como reaccionar. Hermione, ya recuperada; se disculpa con Ginny.

-La falta de práctica me volvió nula. Hace unos años, nunca hubiera dejado que me pase algo así.-

-No te preocupes, lo mío se lo debo a mis hermanos. Si no me mantengo alerta, solo ellos saben de lo que serían capaces. Ya volverás a estar en ¡Alerta permanente!- Las dos sonríen recordando al viejo auror.

Entre los cuatro jóvenes, no hacen más que llenar a Sirius de información, pero lo único que consiguen es confundirlo más. Cuando esto sucede, sin ningún tipo de manifestación previa, Sirius se convierte en perro, como forma de defensa. No sabe como controlarlo.

Se mueve con total autonomía por la casa, pero siempre guiándose por sus instintos, cuando lo intenta, nada tiene sentido para él. Cuando están todos presentes, siente que los roles se han invertido, él parece el joven y ellos los adultos, y Kreacher, por más que él lo trata educada y respetuosamente, no colabora, y lo mira con desconfianza. Cada salida es un abanico de sensaciones nuevas. San Mungo lo acobardó un poco, ya que pasó allí casi todo el día, y si no hubiera sido por Harry, lo hubieran obligado a quedarse; el "Caso Sirius Black" salió hasta en el Profeta, y aparecieron innumerables señoritas, buscando al SexyBlack, que habían conocido; lo que provocó las risas de los muchachos, la ira de las chicas, la condena de Molly Weasley,(Aunque prefería a este Black sin memoria, al anterior, con quien nunca tuvo un trato cordial) y que el ego del hombre se fuera por las nubes.

-¡Por lo menos, estoy en condiciones de asegurar, que este cuerpito, entre tanta guerra, tanta cárcel, y tanto vagar tras el velo, supo tener sus momentos de gloria!-

-Y volverán, Sirius, volverán.- Arthur colabora con los chicos para acompañarlo. Con la post guerra, recibió una condecoración y una compensación económica, al igual que la mayoría de los que colaboraron; y aprovechó para pedir el retiro en el Ministerio. Ahora pasa sus días entre sus cacharros muggles, y las visitas que les hace a sus hijos. Transitar el día completo con Molly, es una tarea difícil.

Finalmente, en San Mungo deciden asignarle un terapeuta a Sirius, para que lo trate en su domicilio, ya que creen que en ese lugar, la memoria emotiva puede acelerar la cura.

Harry duda en aceptar o llevarlo a un médico muggle, pero ¿Cómo le explicaría todo el caso? No tiene más remedio que acceder, y confiar en que su padrino empiece a mejorar.

El primer día de terapia, Sirius amanece frenético. Aunque sabe que el tratamiento puede durar mucho tiempo, espera que, de a poco, se empiecen a ver los resultados.

Cuando el representante de San Mungo hace su entrada por la chimenea, todos en la habitación se miran extrañados. El representante, es **la representante **y esto no pasa desapercibido a nadie; pero en especial al paciente involucrado, que en un instante, y murmurando bajo, le pasa "la ficha técnica" a Ron.

-Soltera, como de mi edad, bonita y apetecible. Me parece que este cuerpito va a volver a conocer la gloria- El comentario, provoca la carcajada del pelirrojo, y la consiguiente mirada fulminante de Herms, mientras que Harry oficia de anfitrión, haciendo las presentaciones del caso. Ella, a su vez, se presenta como Alexia Elizabeth Riddaunt, graduada con honores en la Escuela de Medimagos de Marruecos, donde pasó toda su vida, y recién llegada al Reino Unido.

Justamente le encomendaron el caso, no solo por su excelencia, si no, que al no haber estado en Londres en la época de la guerra, no tiene nociones preconcebidas con respecto al paciente, o al círculo familiar que lo rodea.

A pesar de contar con toda la información acerca de Black, en esta primera charla, la terapeuta prefiere que conversen entre todos, y anota sus impresiones en una femenina agenda que trajo consigo. En base a esto, planea un organigrama de visitas, que se llevarán a cabo en principio en este domicilio, pero que mas adelante, pueden ir incluyendo distintos lugares y situaciones.

Alexia Riddaunt, es una mujer alta y delgada, de unos treinta y cinco años. (Cabe señalar, que Sirius se niega a aceptar su edad, e insiste en que él tiene solo treinta y seis, que es la edad en que desapareció tras el velo.) Cabello castaño que cae en mechones desparejos sobre su rostro, tez morena y ojos oscuros; tranquilamente podría pasar por una Black. Elegante y femenina, viste de manera informal pero sofisticada; y tiene el porte de una reina.

Lo que se hereda no se roba, dice el dicho; y Sirius, casi sin saberlo, saca a relucir su antiguo patrón de conducta, a fin de seducirla; pero esta mujer, parece completamente inmune al encanto Black, y el antiguo merodeador, debe reconocer que por primera vez en su vida no sabe como avanzar a una mujer.

* * *

PARECE QUE BLACK, AL FIN ENCONTRÓ UNA MUJER INMUNE A SUS ENCANTOS....QUE NO SOY YO! JAJAJAJÁ.

EL NOMBRE DE LA TERAPEUTA...ES POR LAS DOS PRIMERAS QUE DEJARON RR!!!!JAJAJA, ESTABA POCO INSPIRADA PARA LOS NOMBRES, CHICAS! ASI QUE CUIDADITO CON LO QUE HACEN CON ESTE SEÑOR DESMEMORIADO, SEÑORITAS, EH?

**ACLARAMIENTO:** POR TODO LO VIVIDO, LOS CHICOS SE DEDICARON A RELAJARSE, Y NADIE ESTÁ EMPARENTADO CON NADIE, ASÍ QUE QUIZÁS, SE ARMEN ( O NO) OTRAS PAREJITAS; PERO SIEMPRE, EL EJE CORRERÁ POR EL PAPAZOTE Y SU TERAPEUTA, QUE POR CIERTO, ESCONDE BASTANTE MAS DE LO QUE CUENTA...

TILDIBESOS


	3. Chapter 3 DE CHARLAS Y RECUERDOS

PRIMERO, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON RR, NO LOS PUDE RESPONDER...

ALEXANDER MALFOY BLACK(LA TERAPEUTA LLEVA ESE NOMBRE, POR VOS Y ELIZABETH WOOD, JUÁ!), KARYX, ELIZABETH WOOD BLACK, ONLY BLACK LOVER (yA VUELVO, LO PROMETO!), FIONA Y JOS: GRACIAS!!!!

Capitulo 3

DE CHARLAS Y RECUERDOS.

Poco a poco, las visitas de Alexia a la casa Black, se van convirtiendo en rutina para todos.

Hasta Kreacher, de a poco va aceptando la presencia de Sirius, y está contento de saber que no es necesario que este sepa lo mal que se llevaban, y que él fue el responsable, en cierta forma, de su ida al Ministerio.

Alexia permanentemente remueve cosas en la mente de Sirius, y ya lograron algunos avances; aunque él está mucho más pendiente de tratar de de obtener otros logros…

-Alexia… Una flor exótica, con un centro de chocolate, que clama por alguien que se anime a saborearla…- La media sonrisa de Sirius, totalmente ensayada en el espejo, no tiene el menor efecto en su destinataria, que solo se saca los anteojos, y se queda mirándolo.

-Pero que bueno, ahora resulta que mi paciente resultó un poeta, por que no creo que esto sea un recuerdo, ¿No Sirius?-

-No, no creo que sea un recuerdo…A decir verdad, no lo sé. -¡Maldita sea! Esta mujer siempre se las ingenia para sacarlo de clima.

-A ver, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes un recuerdo de algún libro de poesía, de un texto que te hayan hecho llegar en el pasado, o es algo que surgió espontáneamente?-

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de nada. Lo único que intento es que nos conozcamos… ¿Nunca te sales de tu papel de profesional perfecta e imperturbable?-

-Es el único papel que me va a ver interpretar, sr. Black, de manera que si no está de acuerdo con mis condiciones; me lo dice y acá terminamos nuestra trato.- Alexia se pone de pié y comienza a guardar sus apuntes.

-**No**.Definitivamente, esa no era la idea. Por favor, perdóname. Es que a veces, me agobia toda esta situación. Hasta hace unos días, ya me habría convertido en un perro negro, ahora, al menos, puedo hacerte un cumplido y soportar estoicamente, tu rechazo.- La cara con que Sirius la observa, amerita que ella decrete un receso, y lo invite a dar una vuelta por la casa, siempre y cuando él le vaya diciendo que le provoca cada habitación. Inician el recorrido, ella parece realmente interesada en la casa.

Cuando se detienen en lo que según Sirius fue el escritorio de su padre, ella lo invita a entrar. El hombre duda. Si bien el despacho no está cerrado, Harry le dijo que nunca lo tocaron, está tal cual cuando él vivía allí…y aloja el retrato de su madre. Aquel que no quiere ver, ni oír. Aunque no sabe por que. Sólo lo que le contaron los chicos. Que se mantenga alejado de ese cuadro.

Rescatando un retazo de su antigua personalidad, el Griffindor decide que ya es hora de enfrentar sus temores, y entra resuelto en esa habitación.

La mujer del cuadro lo observa ceñuda, y un instante después, inicia su letanía de insultos, mientras agrega, lamentándose, que de sus dos hijos muertos, justamente tenía que regresar el nunca amó.

Alexia mira al hombre espantada. Nunca esperó que algo así pudiera suceder, y se pega a la pared, mientras Sirius, haciendo gala de una sangre fría envidiable, en dos zancadas está frente al retrato y lo tapa con un lienzo oscuro que descansa sobre una esquina del mismo.

-Maldita vieja bruja. Justamente, tenía que recordar **esto**.- Y abandona la habitación, furioso.

Alexia pasea su mirada sobre todos los objetos que allí se conservan, y cerrando la puerta suavemente, va tras Sirius. Ya tendrá oportunidad de volver, y ver si encuentra algo que le resulte útil; pero ese cuadro realmente le complicará sus planes. No contaba con la presencia de la iracunda y desamorada señora Black.

Encuentra a Sirius en el jardín, está sentado en un banco de piedra, y su cabeza descansa entre sus manos. Se lo ve abatido, y ella no puede evitar acariciar su cabello. Esto sobresalta al hombre, que acaba con la caricia de un manotazo. Ella retrocede asustada. Nunca vio esa mirada. Los ojos de Black, por lo general reflejan calidez, o indecisiones; pero esta vez, están cargados de odio.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte.- Pero él, solo mira la enredadera que cubre el muro.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Sirius se encoge de hombros, enciende un cigarrillo, y vuelve a mirarla. En ese breve momento, su expresión cambió nuevamente; y ella piensa en la compleja personalidad que se oculta en él, y en cuantas sorpresas mas le deparará este tratamiento.

-Como habrás podido notar, acabas de conocer a quien en vida fuera mi señora madre, y el sentimiento siempre fue recíproco. Harry me había advertido de que el retrato iba a intentar denigrarme. Ahora también sé, que eso es lo único que hizo conmigo mientras yo se lo permití.-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Recuerdas algo de él?-

-Mi madre jamás tuvo un acto de afecto para conmigo. Cuando me harté, huí de casa y fui eliminado del árbol genealógico. Lo cual, lejos de angustiarme, me provocó uno de los mayores placeres de mi vida… ¿Mi padre? Me imagino que era igual a ella, pero menos duro. En cierta forma, él también vivió a su sombra. Quizás por eso, optó por morirse antes, para no seguir aguantándola.- Da la última pitada al cigarrillo, y arroja la colilla a la fuente, despreocupado.

- Necesito salir. ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta?-

-Seguro. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-¿Se te antoja un helado?-

-Vamos por un helado, entonces.-

Ya en la calle, descubre que su paciente puede ser un hombre muy posesivo. Sin mediar una palabra, la tomó por la cintura, y la lleva delicadamente. Encuentran un bonito lugar, y se sientan bajo una de las sombrillas. Los roles se han invertido, ahora es Sirius quién interroga; y ella, todavía descolocada por la escena que presenció, responde, aunque siempre está a la defensiva.

-¿Y tú? Aparte de tus impecables certificados, y de que pasaste toda tu vida en Marruecos, no sé nada de ti.-

-No hay nada que saber. Nací en Marruecos, allí estudié, viví, me gradué; y aquí estoy.-

-No creo que tu vida se resuma a eso. Debe haber algo más. Un novio en la escuela, una mejor amiga, un padre celoso…- El ojigris nota la culpa en su mirada, y espera.

-Mi madre se embarazó en su último año de escuela, mi padre la rechazó y mis abuelos la enviaron a Marruecos con unos parientes. Nací yo, años mas tarde conoció a un hombre magnífico, y se casó con él; aunque nunca pudo olvidar a su amor adolescente. Aparentemente, intentó ponerse en contacto con él a lo largo de los años, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Acabó muriendo de nostalgia, creo yo. Así y todo, mi padre adoptivo continuó con mi crianza, es prácticamente mi única familia. Una vez concluidos mis estudios, decidí venir al país de mis ancestros. Fin de la historia. Sí, hubo un noviecito de la escuela, mejores amigas a montones, pero son todas historias de niños.-

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Se quedó en Marruecos?- El hombre vuelve a notar la incomodidad en Alexia.

-No. Vino conmigo. Pero a poco de llegar, tuvo un accidente y se encuentra hospitalizado. Así llegué a San Mungo, primero como familiar de un paciente, y luego les pedí trabajo, y como justo se había producido una baja, me tomaron.-

-¿Pero continúa allí?-

-Sí, está inconsciente. Pero yo sigo esperando que se recupere.- Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos, y Sirius acaricia su mano, confortándola. Su madre debe estar revolcándose en el mismísimo infierno, le ha sido de más ayuda que en toda su vida.

Regresan caminando hasta la casa. Se sienten más cercanos. La tarde de charlas resultó terapéutica.

Una vez en la casa, Sirius se dirige por café a la cocina, pero al volver a la sala, Alix, como ha comenzado a llamarla; no está. Primero piensa que la joven puede haber ido al baño, pero la demora lo intriga, y comienza a recorrer la casa buscándola. Incomprensiblemente, termina frente al despacho una vez más, y aunque no cree encontrarla allí, acaba abriendo la puerta. Y allí está. Hurgando en los cajones de su padre.

-No sabía que esto también formara parte del tratamiento, Alix. ¿O es que por casualidad, en tu historia de vida, se te olvidó mencionar algo?-

* * *

UPS! QUE BUSCARÁ LA SEÑORA TERAPEUTA EN LA CASA BLACK?

VEREMOS, VEREMOS.....

BESOS!

TILDITA

ENE, 16


	4. Chapter 4 JUSTIFICANDO

SIN PREÁMBULOS...HOY LA TILDIS ESTÁ CALLADITA....JAJAJAJAAAA.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

JUSTIFICANDO

Alexia, siente fuego en la cara, las orejas y el cuello. Nunca debió haber hecho esto hoy. Tendría que haber esperado a que Sirius no esté en la casa, o antes, haber pensado por lo menos una buena excusa.

-Perdón Sirius. Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero como logramos mas en una visita a este cuarto, que en muchos encuentros, pensé usar objetos sueltos de esta habitación, sacándolos de su entorno natural; para ver que resultado tenían en ti.- Ya está, le suelta lo primero que le sale, y enfrenta la mirada del hombre, sabiendo que éste no le cree, pero al menos, no lo manifiesta de frente.

-¿Ya los tienes? Los objetos, digo.- Ella se muerde el labio inferior, avergonzada, pero con ese tic, consigue desviar la atención del hombre. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inteligente, y perder la cabeza con una acción tan imperceptible?

-No, en verdad, recién empezaba. Como no conozco la historia de tu familia, no sé bien que elegir.- Ya logró dominar el rubor, y recupera lentamente su capacidad profesional.

-La historia de la familia Black…Justamente, creo que es lo que menos me interesa recordar; pero bueno, tú eres la que sabe que hacer. Sigue buscando. Cuando termines, te espero en la sala con café.- Ella no puede creer la oportunidad que él le está dando, pero igual, después del sofocón que acaba de pasar, prefiere posponer su búsqueda.

-No. Tomemos el café ahora. En otro momento sigo.-

Alexia entra a su casa, arroja las llaves sobre una mesa, y se deja caer en un sillón, completamente agotada.

¡Que imprudente fue esta tarde! Pero estuvo tan cerca que no pudo evitarlo. Quizás en ese escritorio haya un diario, o algo que le indique por donde seguir buscando. Pero, ¿Podrá lograrlo? Black no se le separa ni a sol ni a sombra…el tipo, puede ser que haya perdido su pasado, pero aún así, es un seductor nato. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de seguirle la corriente, pero si sus sospechas se confirman, ¿Cómo arreglarlo después? Si hay algo que no necesita, es **ese **tipo de complicaciones.

Decide darse un baño e irse a dormir. Una buena noche de descanso va a ayudarla.

En la casa Black, Sirius está sentado en la sala, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, que ocasionalmente hace rodar por su frente. El hielo alivia su dolor de cabeza. Y su migraña, tiene nombre. Alexia.

Más allá de lo sucedido hoy en el despacho, que movilizó muchas evocaciones, más de las que admitiría ante Alix; sabe que ella reaccionó extrañamente cuando él la encontró revolviendo los cajones. ¿Pero qué podría estar buscando ella? Llegó hace poco, no conoce a nadie en Londres, su único familiar descansa en San Mungo, completamente ajeno a ella. Y sin embargo, mas allá de que su proceder como terapeuta es impecable, sabe, adivina, que ella esconde algo. Algo grande. Tendrá que tomarse su tiempo para averiguar de qué se trata…y tiempo, es lo que le sobra.

Harry y Ron entran atropellándose, a las carcajadas; y eso lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo fue su día muchachos?-

-Bien, Sirius; ¿y tú? ¿Algún avance significativo?-

-Estuve en el despacho…con Alexia. Y mi madre, tal cual me avisaron, me largó su habitual discurso. Recordé un par de cosas de mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Y el día que me escapé de aquí. Recordé a tu padre, Harry. Y también a Remus. Ellos me estaban esperando en la plaza de enfrente, para llevarme a casa de tus abuelos, que me adoptaron como un hijo más… Y ahora sé que perdí a mis dos hermanos a manos de ese Lord Pesadilla que ustedes nombran.- Sus ojos brillan de más, hace una pausa. -Lo extraño, es que un rato más tarde, ella desapareció, y la encontré husmeando en el escritorio de mi padre, como si buscara algo. Me dio una buena excusa, pero su actitud era de culpa.-

-Quizás estabas tan conmocionado por tus recuerdos, que te dio esa impresión- Ron minimiza el incidente, pero a Harry, un sexto sentido lo alerta.

-Vamos a pedirle a las chicas que averigüen todo lo que puedan…Tendrías que verlas, juntas, son peor que un inefable! Y nosotros, haremos lo mismo, pero desde el Ministerio.- Por el momento, dan por terminada la conversación.

Las chicas ya llegaron, y hambrientas.

Se dirigen todos a la cocina, para ver si falta mucho para la cena, pero lo que menos imaginan, es que en lugar de comida, van a encontrarse un piquete…de índole romántico.

Sunshine y Purple Tears, al parecer están esperando una definición de Kreacher, que hace tiempo viene "mirando con buenos ojos" a las dos elfinas de la vivienda. Y como él no decide que hacer con este singular triángulo, ellas se plantearon esta forma de protesta, y hacer partícipes a todos los miembros de la casa.

Ginny quiere matarlos a los tres, y Ron la secunda eufórico. ¡Nada de reclamos amorosos por parte del personal a la hora de la cena!

Hermione se hace cargo de la situación de los elfos, no sin antes mirar a Ron con furia, y se los lleva a la sala. Las dos elfinas le parten el corazón, y está indignada con Kreacher por jugar así con sus sentimientos.

Entre Harry y Sirius empiezan a improvisar la cena con lo que encuentran. Al mayor, toda esta situación le divierte sobremanera. Es su casa. Es su elfo. ¡Es lógico que sea un galán! Ya tendrá tiempo más tarde de darle un par de consejos…

En media hora ya están comiendo. Los años que lleva viviendo en esa casa con Kreacher, le han enseñado a Harry que siempre es bueno saber preparar sus propios alimentos. Si no fuera por que le tomó afecto, hace rato que lo hubiera jubilado, y sabe que el elfo es un poco inestable, pero enamorado, se vuelve un riesgo.

Hermione aplazó para la mañana siguiente la charla que quiere tener con los tres…después de un día completamente agotador, no quiere ni oír hablar de enredos afectivos elfísticos.

Después de la comida, mientras Sirius lee en la sala; Harry y Ron ponen al tanto de los que les contó Sirius a las chicas, y esta vez vuelve a ser Ginny quien se anima con el moreno.

-Sirius, Harry nos contó lo que pasó con Alix. ¿En serio crees que esconde algo?- Esta joven le gusta. No se anda con vueltas.

-Sí, estoy seguro. No fue casual que con tantas habitaciones, justo haya decidido entrar al despacho, y que después haya regresado, menos. Ella conoce algo que yo no. Y vino por eso.-

-¿Pero que puede conocer ella, que acaba de llegar; que no conozcamos nosotros, o mis padres?-

-Justamente, es lo que quiero que averigüen tú y Hermione.- En ese momento, la castaña entra. La incomoda ligeramente la presencia de este Sirius, tan apagado. En sus recuerdos, el hombre tiene muchos estadíos distintos. En la casa de los gritos, huyendo con Buckbeack, alegre de verlos; en esa misma casa, furioso con Snape, preocupado por todos ellos; incluso recuerda una época en que estuvo enamorada de él…

-Pero es ilógico. La enviaron de San Mungo. ¿Crees que puede ser una espía, o algo así? ¿Pero de quién?-

-No. No hablo de espías, mujer.- Ese **mujer** le cala hondo.-Pero me dio la sensación de que buscaba algo. Y tengo que saber qué-

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, Sirius.- La pelirroja se retira.-Me quedo aquí esta noche. Mañana nos vemos.- Hermione quiere desaparecer. No contaba con quedarse a solas con él. Pero Sirius no parece notarlo.

-No hablamos mucho nosotros ¿No? ¿Qué es de tu vida, aunque no recuerde lo que era antes?- Esa sonrisa sí es la de antes. Y hermione siente que su corazón se acelera, y también se reprende internamente por ello.

-Después de ser durante años el cerebrito del trío dorado, y la heroína de la guerra, quise abrirme un poco. Aplacé mis estudios, y me fui a recorrer un par de lugares que siempre me atrajeron. Trabajé de mesera, de vendedora, elaboré y vendí chocolates, empaqué paquetes en un súper…De todo un poco. Pero recuperé mi libertad y mi vida. Fueron tres años maravillosos.-

-Siempre pensé que acabarías con Harry…- Hermione larga una carcajada sonora.

-¿Con Harry? Me suena a incesto, Sirius. Con Harry siempre nos vimos y nos tratamos como hermanos…Con quién tuvo "algo" tu ahijado, es con Ginny.-

-¿Y como la dejó escapar? Esa chica también me gusta. Sabe lo que quiere y va directo por ello.-

-Quizás por eso. ¿Sabes? Nosotros nos pasamos siete años de nuestras vidas, haciendo cosas para las cuales nadie nos preparó. Perdimos a nuestros mentores, a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos…Y el regreso al mundo "normal" no nos fue fácil. Nos perseguían, la gente nos quería pedir autógrafos, y nosotros solo queríamos poder dejar todo eso atrás. Así que cada uno optó por un medio de defensa diferente… Yo, la cerebrito, la responsable; dejé todo y me largué a viajar. Harry y Ron, después de hacer todas las tonterías que no habían hecho antes, pero juntas…ingresaron en la academia de Aurores. Sí, no me mires con esa cara. Tendrías que haberlos visto…No había una noche que no llegaran con una chica, (o mas), cada uno, y borrachos. ¡Y ni hablemos de las peleas que protagonizaron! Hay lugares que les prohibieron la entrada. A ambos. Ginny en cambio, la calladita, la de perfil bajo; cuando comprendió lo que Harry precisaba, lo dejó; y aunque sé que le dolió, y mucho; ella no iba a tolerarle todas sus calaveradas, supo dejarlo antes de que él se sintiera asfixiado por la relación. Estudia medimagia, y está muy avanzada. Yo creo que en algún momento, van a volver a estar juntos. Es solo cosa de tiempo. Pero yo creo que se aman.-

-¿Y tú? ¿No hay nadie en tu corazón?- ¿Fue idea suya, o se lo dijo con otra intención? Basta, el tipo no recuerda nada, y menos a una niña intratable como era yo!

-Hay alguien. Pero no es "el amor de mi vida", lo sé. Se llama Marcel, tiene veinticinco años, y está de viaje, solo que él, se quedó aquí más tiempo del que tenía pensado. Es fotógrafo free lance y aparte, sirve tragos en un pub del centro. Por supuesto, es muggle; y nunca le conté nada. Pero repito, no es "el hombre" así que eso no me afecta.-

Se quedan charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Son los dos únicos que no tiene obligaciones que cumplir al día siguiente, y eso los lleva a otros tópicos.

Sirius le arranca la promesa de llevarlo al pub donde trabaja Marcel.

Y ya casi de mañana, Hermione, sola en su habitación, se arrepiente. No es bueno mezclar ambos mundos, y no quiere que sus amigos, y menos Sirius, conozcan a su "novio".

* * *

ENREDOS AMOROSOS EN LA COCINA...MMMMM, QUIEN DE LAS DOS SE QUEDARÁ CON KREACHER?JUÁ! LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR A FAVOR DEL VERDOSO PERSONAJE, ES QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO YOGA, Y ESO LO EMBELLECE!

PODRÁN LAS CHICAS AVERIGUAR QUE SE TRAE ALIX?

Y QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO A HERMIONE? EH?

TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS...

PROXIMAMENTE, EN ESTE MISMO TILDINEWS!

BESOS DE KREACHER PARA TODAS!

TILDI

21-01-09.


	5. Chapter 5 REVELACIONES

Aclaración:Cuando en el capítulo anterior Sirius dijo que perdió a sus dos hermanos a manos de Lord no se cuanto, en realidad se refería a Remus y James. Mientras lo escribía, pensé que era confuso, pero no supe como explicar la idea.

Se abre el juego....Empiezan a saberse cosas...

CAPITULO CINCO

**Revelaciones.**

**.**

La noche tan temida por la castaña, llega antes de lo que ella hubiera querido. Como parte del tratamiento, a veces salen con Sirius a mostrarle como es la vida mas allá de la casa; y en una de esas salidas, estando todos comiendo en un restaurante, Marcel los ve desde la calle y entra a saludarla.

Ginny es la única que conoce la existencia del muchacho aparte de Sirius. Harry y Ron lo miran como si se tratara de un loco que dice conocer a su amiga, y los dos se paran frente a ella en actitud provocativa; sólo les falta sacar sus varitas.

Hermione les aclara la situación, y éstos, con fastidio, le permiten sentarse. Sirius toma la palabra, para tormento de Hermione, que quisiera desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Y que haces, cuando no andas de turista, Marcel?- inquiere Sirius.

-De todo un poco. Soy un buscavidas nato.-

-¿Estudiaste alguna carrera? ¿A que aspiras?- El joven lo mira como si fuera su abuelito, y Sirius lo nota.

- A pasármela bien. Sólo eso. No sabía que iba a conocer a tu padre, Mione.- Esto último, dicho con marcada ironía. Sirius de golpe recuerda. ¡Él la llamaba de esa manera! Y este neo hippie, al que mal no le vendría una mano de agua y jabón, se atreve a usar ese diminutivo. Mira a la chica, que se encuentra al borde del desmayo.

-Él es un **buen amigo**, Marcel. Sólo eso. Y está un poco fuera de "frecuencia". Por eso actúa así. Y por que se preocupa por mí.- Busca la aprobación de los muchachos, pero estos lo miran con tanto o mas ánimos de pelea que Black, por lo que Herm opta por alejarlo del posible conflicto.- Mejor nos vemos en otro momento, ¿Sí?- Marcel asiente, saluda en general a todos, y se retira mientras ella lo acompaña, no sin antes dirigirle un **"Tus amigos son unos imbéciles"** que es oído por todos. Para cuando ella regresa, Ginny ya los sermoneó y los puso a todos en su lugar, y en cuanto la castaña intenta una disculpa, es interrumpida por Harry.

-No, perdónanos tú. Nos superó la situación. Como nunca nos presentas a nadie, no conocemos a tus amigos, y eso nos hizo confundir.- La chica agradece con la mirada a Ginny, y la cena continúa su curso, como si Marcel nunca hubiera aparecido. Se divierten y la pasan bien.

Al llegar a la casa, se encuentran con que ha llegado una invitación del ministerio. El mes próximo se cumple un nuevo aniversario de la Ultima Batalla, y por supuesto los esperan en la conmemoración. Cena de gala, baile, festejo…y trajes elegantes.

Las chicas comienzan a hablar de la ropa, los jóvenes se miran como si les hubieran invitado a repetir el evento que se conmemora.

Sirius está excitado con el acontecimiento. No sabe de que se trata, pero si hay baile, y una gala, allí estará él; celebrando haber vuelto, y seguir luciendo sus encantos.

Deciden que al día siguiente se irán todos de shopping. Podría ser beneficioso para Sirius; y cuanto antes se despreocupen del tema, mejor. Cuando ya suben las escaleras, el hombre lanza una pregunta que desconcierta a todos.

-¿Quién es la joven de cabello rosado? ¿O era violeta?- Retroceden en masa a la sala, y mientras se van ubicando en los sillones y la alfombra (Viejas costumbres del colegio que nunca erradicaron. Alrededor de una chimenea, y tratando algún tema que ellos consideran importante, no pueden evitar sentirse en la Sala Común), los elfos aparecen con café, té, y la botella de Whisky…

-¿Qué recordaste, Sirius?-

-No lo sé. La veo por los pasillos de esta casa, poniéndoles hechizos que los hagan más pequeños… ¿Era mi novia?- Es Harry quien responde, en medio de risas generales.

-No, era la hija de tu prima Andrómeda. Nimphadora Tonks. Y en efecto, la anécdota del pasillo, pasó a la historia. El que estaba enamorado de ella era Remus, solo que para cuando lo aceptó, y acabaron casándose, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar juntos…Murieron en la Última Batalla. Juntos. Tuvieron un hijo, que seguramente conocerás en el Ministerio, y también verás a Andrómeda, y seguramente a un montón de gente que te conoce.- La charla se extiende, con anécdotas de Tonks, y otros relatos del pasado que a su vez traen nuevos recuerdos.

Finalmente, y con las emociones a flor de piel, todos se retiran. Los espera un día agotador. Ir de compras con las chicas, puede ser estresante, hasta que no consigan que ellos se vean como ellas quieren, no los dejarán ir; y eso aterra a los dos muchachos.

El día de compras no es tan terrible como ellos imaginaban. Casi podría decirse que acaban disfrutándolo. Sirius casi instintivamente, eligió un traje oscuro, y los otros lo imitaron. Completaron los conjuntos con zapatos y camisas, también elegidas por el mayor; y las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver como les había simplificado la tarea el moreno. El viejo Sirius asoma cada vez con más fuerza. Y eso alegró a todos, pero principalmente, al hombre, que está volviendo a sentirse un adulto independiente y libre.

Vuelven a la casa, y mientras Harry y Ron se van a la academia, Hermione y Ginny, comienzan a reunir datos de Alexia. Ésta llegó poco después, y las jóvenes aprovecharon para ir a pedirle su ayuda a Arthur. Sus contactos en el ministerio les serían de gran ayuda.

Cuando se reencuentran, a la noche, traen varias hojas con gran cantidad de información, y después de la cena, la comparten con el resto.

-Nos movimos, y mucho. Ya verán la de sorpresas que tenemos…Creo que sabemos mas de ella, que la propia Alexia…

April Swanson, tal es el nombre de soltera de la madre de Alix, queda embarazada en su último año en Hogwarts. A pesar de la insistencia de Dumbledore, sus padres la retiran del colegio y la envían a Marruecos con unos parientes ya mayores. Pudimos contactarnos con una compañera de curso de April, que la recuerda bien, Alice Brown. Ella nos contó que todos creyeron que el padre del bebé estaba en el colegio, que era otro alumno, pero Alice está convencida de que April se estaba encontrando a escondidas con un hombre de unos veinticinco o treinta años, posiblemente casado, y muy importante; ella en cierta forma, le temía. De ahí que no pusiera la menor resistencia en dejar el país. Sus padres intentaron dejar a la niña en un orfanato, pero ella se opuso firmemente. Continuó con sus estudios, comenzó la carrera de Leyes Mágicas, pero la abandonó. Finalmente acabó estudiando Literatura, e incluso publicó un par de libros de poemas. Finalizó casándose con un profesor que tuvo en la Escuela de Letras, quien adoptó a la niña, pero, y aquí hay un gran interrogante; cuando nació, la madre la llamó Alexia Elizabeth Riddaunt, y la pequeña conservó su apellido al momento de ser adoptada por Zahid Alcott. Si bien Riddaunt es un apellido bastante común en Marruecos, ¿Por que la madre no permitió que el nuevo padre le diera el suyo? Sus abuelos maternos le habían negado su apellido, y Alice insiste en que April le prohibió a Zahid darle el suyo. Durante casi toda su vida, las amigas se mantuvieron en contacto, es más, nos dio fotografías de la pequeña, que le enviara April. Según esta mujer, a pesar de temerle, y de todas las barreras que lo separaban, April se puso en contacto con el padre de la criatura varias veces, para lograr que este la reconozca, y así, darle el único apellido que le correspondía llevar a Alix; pero éste se negó de plano. Estas negativas, sumadas a que ella nunca dejó de amarlo, al parecer la sumieron en una depresión, que acabó llevándola a dejarse morir.

Ni siquiera Zahid supo el nombre del padre biológico, y ella cree que si padre e hija se decidieron a venir, lo hicieron a fin de acabar con la incógnita. Zahid siempre amó a Alix como si fuera propia. Después de la muerte de April, Alice les pierde el rastro. Pero en el ministerio tienen información de Zahid, ya que como profesor, estuvo aquí en distintas oportunidades dando charlas y clases. Nos contactamos con algunos viejos conocidos, y estos no saben nada de la niña, él siempre fue muy celoso de su intimidad y de la de su familia, pero hubo uno que nos confirmó que antes del viaje, Zahid le pidió que investigue y le proporcione datos de un par de familias. Aquí viene el segundo gran interrogante, por que son familias poderosas y adineradas, y de seguro entre ellas está la del padre de Alix. Éstas son los Orsinini, los Abbot, los Malfoy, sí, no nos miren con esa cara que la lista sigue, y esto se pone cada vez mejor, **los Black**, y un par de nombres más, que no reconocemos. Aparentemente, de tu familia, se le pidieron concretamente todos los datos que pudiera reunir de tu padre, Sirius… Y si Alix conoce esta información, es probable que el día que estaba en el escritorio, ella buscara algo relacionado con él.- Cuatro pares de ojos examinan la reacción de Sirius, y esta no se hace esperar. La figura del hombre se desdibuja, hasta que en su lugar aparece la del perro negro. Evidentemente, todo esto lo sobrepasa en su entendimiento, y él, no pudiendo asimilarlo, se defiende de la única manera que sabe; escapando de su forma humana.

* * *

Bueno, ya se conoce algo más de Alix la misteriosa...Estas chicas sí que saben donde buscar, no?

¿Qué les pareció el noviete de la castaña? Con razón no quería que lo conozcan!

Y Sirius? Como tomará toda la información recibida?

Ya saben......Proximamente......en este mismo Tildinews!(Este cap lo tenía escrito, no esperen que siga actualizando día a día, eh?)

La Tildis!

22.1.09


	6. Chapter 6 CONSECUENCIAS

ANTES QUE NADA: EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, CUANDO SIRIUS DICE QUE PERDIÓ A SUS DOS HERMANOS, EN REALIDAD SE REFIERE A JAMES Y A REMUS, POR COMO ÉL LOS CONSIDERABA. NO LE APARECIERON HERMANOS NUEVOS, NI SE REFERÍA A REGULUS; SOLO QUE NO ME EXPRESÉ MEJOR, PERDÓN!

YA CONOCEMOS PARTE DEL SECRETO DE ALEXIA...AHORA NOS FALTA CONOCER LA REACCIÓN DE SIRIUS.

A TODAS LAS QUE LLEGARON AQUÍ BUSCANDO AL PAPAZOTE BLACK...LES RECOMIENDO LEER "EN MIRAR, ¿QUE PECADO SE ESCONDE?" DE KARYX7, IMPECABLE! ; ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN A ONLY BLACK LOVER, QUE TIENE UN PAR DE HISTORIAS EN PROCESO:"LA PATERNIDAD NO ES COSA FÁCIL", "TE AMARÉ PARA SIEMPRE, TE QUERRÉ HASTA NUNCA", Y "PROYECTO CASANOVA"; LAS TRES MUY BUENAS!

Y A LAS QUE DESPRECIARON LOS BESOS DEL POBRE KREACHER...¡QUE MÁS QUIISIERA YO, TENER UN ELFO EN CASA, QUE ME OBEDEZCA SIN CHISTAR! JAJAJAJAA.

CAPITULO SEIS.

CONSECUENCIAS.

.

Todos quieren conocer la opinión de Sirius, de modo que ninguno se retira de la casa. Todas las actividades han sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso…o hasta que Sirius recobre su forma humana, y todos saben que esto no sucederá hasta que él haya aceptado las novedades.

Después de dos días, encuentran al hombre en la cocina, ante una taza de café y un cenicero repleto de colillas.

-¡Sirius! Te recuperaste…- La frase acaba allí. Ninguno se atreve a preguntarle que piensa al respecto de lo que ahora saben, pero pronto él comienza a desentrañar sus pensamientos.

-Es probable que seamos hermanos. Todo encaja. Mi padre tenía mas o menos esa edad para esa época, y no llevaba mucho tiempo de casado con mi madre. Imagínense el escándalo. Ya sea que se enterara mi abuelo, o mi madre; de seguro que la chica querría alejarse lo más posible. Quizás haya elegido ese apellido por que lo escuchaba nombrar mucho allí en Marruecos, hasta que mi padre se dignara a darle el suyo, de ahí la negativa a que se lo cambien. ¿Saben que tipo de accidente tuvo el señor Alcott?-

- Sí. Fue un hecho completamente fortuito. Al cruzar una calle, lo atropelló un muggle que perdió el control de su vehículo. Nada relacionado con la búsqueda, si es lo que te preocupa.- Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sigue pensativo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decirle lo que sabes?-

-No por ahora. Trataré de darle acceso al escritorio. Si en ese lugar hay algo que pueda ayudarla, cuenta con todo mi apoyo. ¿Hay más cosas de mi padre en la casa? Me gustaría trasladarlas allí. ¿Y se puede hacer algo con el retrato de Walburga?- Los cuatro niegan sistemáticamente con la cabeza.

-No. Lo intentamos todo. Pero ella se niega. Y el hechizo que tiene solo puede ser removido por ella.-

-Comprendo. Tendremos que conseguir una tela lo más pesada posible, para evitarnos sus chillidos. ¿El señor Abbot es marroquí, o inglés?-

-Es inglés, pero pasó toda su vida en esa ciudad. Aparentemente la adoptó como propia. Debe haber sido un gran disgusto que su hija decidiera mudarse aquí, pero así y todo, la apoyó.-

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Sirius. ¿Sabes? Hay un estudio muggle, por el cual se puede determinar si dos personas son familiares directos. Con un cabello o saliva de Alix, sería suficiente, y ella no tiene por que enterarse.- Esto parece alegrar a Sirius. Quiere acabar cuanto antes con la incertidumbre.

- De todos modos, quiero ir a visitar al señor Alcott.-

-Me parece imprudente- La que habla es Hermione, pero el resto la apoya.-Mira si ella te encuentra allí. ¿Qué le dirás? A menos que pienses contarle que ya sabes todo, no lo creo viable.- El hombre se rasca la nuca, como hace siempre que algo escapa a su consideración.

-Ya veré como lo resuelvo- Los mira a todos, y dibuja su primer sonrisa.- Ahora, les agradezco a todos, pero pueden ir a seguir con sus tareas. No haré nada sin antes comunicárselos. ¡A trabajar, holgazanes!- Hermione es la única que como él, no tiene una ocupación definida, pero ya está empezando a solucionar este ítem. Se anotó en la escuela de Leyes. Acabaron sus épocas de vagabundear, y ha decidido ponerse a trabajar nuevamente.

Por lo pronto, decide ir a ver a Marcel, a quién últimamente, tiene bastante abandonado.

La noche vuelve a reunirlos en el hogar. Sólo falta la castaña, y todos bromean, aunque con evidente irritación, acerca de la causa de su retraso. Tienen que aprender a compartirla. Ginny mira la chimenea y la puerta a cada rato, y esto no pasa inadvertido a Sirius.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Ginny? ¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No. Solo me extraña que Herms no llegue. Pero no me hagan caso, son ideas mías.-

Hermione llega bastante más tarde de lo que todos esperaban, e ingresar a la casa, y correr escaleras arriba, es todo uno. Ginny mira a los tres hombres, y la sigue. La encuentra en el baño, buscando frenética en el neceser de maquillaje, pero acaba tirando todo al piso. Huele a alcohol. Ginny retrocede estremecida.

-Herm, ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada. Déjame sola, vete.- Pero la pelirroja, lejos de hacer lo que le ordena su amiga, la toma de un brazo para sacudirla.

-¡A mi no me hablas así, jovencita!- Hermione no puede evitar una risotada, le parece escuchar a Molly hace solo unos años atrás, pero se interrumpe, y se lleva la mano a la boca, donde un moretón está comenzando a ponerse azul.

**-¿Qué te pasooooó? ¿Te atacaron en la calle?-**

-Cállate la boca, que no quiero que te escuchen, y no, no me atacaron por la calle…- Ginny no entiende, si no atacaron por la calle…

**-¡No me digas que ese bastardo se atrevió a golpearte!-**

-¡Te dije que te calles! Si te escuchan…- Pero ya es tarde, la puerta del baño, es golpeada contra la pared, y los dos más jóvenes entran gruñendo incongruencias.

-Voy a matarlo-

-De seguro que ya pasó antes-

-Se va a acordar de por vida como se trata a una mujer-

-El muy…bárbaro…imbécil…ignorante…bueno para nada…- Sólo Sirius se mantiene en silencio y la observa, y es justamente ese silencio lo que la quiebra; y Hermione se lanza a los brazos del hombre, que trata de consolarla.-

Cuando al fin logran acabar con su llanto, ella les cuenta que él estaba muy molesto por su ausencia, discutieron largo, y cuando ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo, él se violentó. Todos repiten todos los insultos que cruzan por su mente, y la castaña repite que no volverá a verlo, y suplica que lo dejen así. Sirius asiente en silencio, y les hace prometer a todos que no van a acercarse al desgraciado, como todos lo han rebautizado. Escuchándolos, Hermione recupera un poco la calma, y después de agradecerles, decide acostarse. Ginny le trae un té, y se queda con ella hasta que la sabe dormida.

Cuando regresa a la cocina, la sorprende la serenidad reinante. Pero es solo una fachada, ya que automáticamente da inicio el interrogatorio.

-Tú ya lo sabías-

-No es la primer vez que pasa, ¿No?-

-¿Cuantas veces la golpeó?-

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de fastidiarme! No lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba. Hermione es especialista en coleccionar relaciones desastrosas. Un tiempo atrás la encontré aplicándose maquillaje… justo ella que jamás usa, y sospeché. Y hoy estaba preocupada por su demora, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y ustedes, ¿Qué van a hacer? Por que yo no me creo ese simulacro de allá arriba.-

-Le prometimos a Mione, que no nos íbamos a inmiscuir, y no lo vamos a hacer. ¿Por quién nos tomas?- Sirius habla con todo aplomo, pero ella no le cree.

Los días pasan. La fiesta en el ministerio se acerca. Sirius consigue cabellos de Alix, y Hermione lo lleva a un laboratorio para comparar los ADN de ambos. En veinte días se revelará el misterio, y el hombre podrá acabar con la duda que lo tiene a mal traer.

De regreso a la casa, pasan a comprar alimentos, y la castaña se pone evidentemente nerviosa, cuando se encuentra con una conocida, que se sorprende al verla. Y no quita su mirada de Sirius.

-¡Hermione! Te hacía en Francia, acompañando a Marcel.-

-No sabía que se había ido…-

-¿Pero como, no te enteraste de lo que le sucedió? Una noche, al salir del pub…creo que fue aquella en que ustedes pelearon…la cosa es que un perrazo negro, enorme, se le arrojó encima, y comenzó a morderlo…lo hirió feo. Debió ser hospitalizado, y en cuanto se autorizó su traslado, vino su hermano a buscarlo, y se lo llevó a Francia. Pensé que tú estabas con él.-

-No.- La joven nota la turbación de la castaña, y se despide. Sirius saluda amistosamente y abraza a su acompañante, retirándola del lugar, mientras la joven se voltea a verlos. ¡Tiene que llamar a Hermione, para que le cuente de dónde sacó semejante hombre! Parece que su amiga esta vez sí que la hizo bien. Entre Marcel y este atractivo espécimen del sexo masculino…Marcel lleva todas las de perder…

Hermione mira a Sirius con admiración. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Parece una niña, y Sirius sabe que hizo lo correcto.

-Gracias. Pero no era necesario. Aparte, te expusiste innecesariamente. ¿Mira si te lastimaban? Podría haber aparecido un policía y haberte disparado, por ejemplo…- Sirius coloca un dedo sobre su boca, callándola.

-Shhhh, no me pasó nada. Pero no iba a dejar que ese mal nacido se quedara tan campante, y menos, que se te pudiera acercar nuevamente. Y por otro lado… ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de peligro?- Hermione lo mira estupefacta, esa frase solía repetirla él, más seguido de lo que todos imaginaban. ¿Estará recordando? Él aprieta su mano, y juntos se dirigen a pagar las compras.

Mientras tanto, Alexia se encuentra en un predicamento. El tratamiento no avanza, y Alix no comprende el cambio de actitud en su paciente. No solo a nivel médico se ha estancado en sus recuerdos, sino que su actitud toda es distante. Si esto no mejora, va a pedir que la cambien por otro profesional. Quizás el interés que él demostrara al principio para con ella, esté trabando la relación.

Le interesa permanecer en esa casa, pero más le interesa la recuperación del hombre. Ella se impone como límite, un mes más. Si pasado ese lapso de tiempo, no consigue un avance importante, va a dejarlo en manos de alguien más acertado. A lo mejor, es su propio interés lo que está perjudicándolo…

* * *

AH! PERO ENTONCES, ELLA, TIENE INTERÉS EN ÉL... ¿SE IRÁ?

SIRIUS JUSTICIERO...¿QUE EFECTO TENDRÁ ESTO EN LA CASTAÑA?

COF, COF....HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! BESOTES......

TILDITA BLACK.

25-1-09


	7. Chapter 7 EN EL MINISTERIO

Hola! Otra vez la Tildis!

Otra recomendación de fic con Sirius..."Viaje en el tiempo" Traduce hyoz, autora Padfoot PrincessJ. Casi terminado, y muy interesante!

Veamos que nos depara hoy este baile de agasajo...¡A leer!

CAPITULO SIETE

EN EL MINISTERIO

-

Un Sirius entusiasmado, espera en la sala.

Ron y Harry, para variar, están demorados, partido de quidditch previo, por lo que el hombre será quien escolte a las que ya están bajando, cual princesas. Los cumplidos y las burlas van y vienen, y para sorpresa de las jóvenes, al salir se encuentran con que las está esperando una limusina negra. Se miran sorprendidas, y él, les guiña un ojo, en un conocido y antiguo gesto.

-No todos los días uno reaparece después de haber sido dado por muerto, ¿No les parece? ¡Hagámoslo con estilo!-

-¿Es idea mía, o estás recuperando viejos hábitos y no nos lo estás contando?-

-Siempre es bueno mantener un halo de misterio, Ginny.-Y continúa con una pose tan típica de él, que ella duda por completo. Estuvo a punto de terminar de traicionarse, diciéndole Ginevra…Y a ésta chica no se le escapa detalle.

Sirius no se equivoca. Y si bien Hermione pasa estos detalles por alto, no Ginny, quién ya notó las miradas que le lanza su amiga, y que al hombre le pasan completamente inadvertidas.

Se suben al vehículo, y comienzan a recorrer el camino al ministerio, pero Sirius no quiere desperdiciar semejante auto, por lo que le pide al conductor que primero los lleve a dar unas vueltas.

Finalmente llegan al Ministerio, y Sirius es recibido afectuosamente por todos aquellos que lamentaron su muerte…aunque no así por otros.

Varias personas le son presentadas, aunque ellos lo recuerdan bien.

Teddy Lupin es quien mas sorprende al hombre. Se parece mucho a Remus, pero también se vislumbra la herencia Black de la familia materna. ¡Y ese cabello! No puede evitar emocionarse, recordando a Nymphadora…Es un pequeño muy despierto, y el hombre arregla con Andrómeda para ir a visitarlos, y sacar al pequeño a pasear.

Mientras él juega despreocupado con Teddy, una mujer lo observa a sus espaldas, gratamente sorprendida… Alexia no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, y menos, en plan de niños…

Black nota la mirada clavada en él, y gira, y cuando la ve, no puede evitar una mueca de sorpresa.

Abandona a su nuevo amiguito, para saludar a la mujer.

-No esperaba encontrar aquí a mi terapeuta favorita…- Besa su mano, y se agacha en una reverencia exagerada. Sus ojos bucean en los de la muchacha, y este gesto la incomoda más que toda la atención que despierta Black, qu es justamente lo que ella no quería.

-Yo tampoco pensé que vendrías, aunque es lógico. Siendo quien eres, y viviendo con Harry, es ridículo pensar que no estarías aquí.-

-Si hubiera sabido, pasaba a buscarte. Vine solo con las chicas, en un auto precioso. Te hubiera gustado. ¿Conoces a todos?- Le ofrece su brazo, y comienzan a rodear el salón.

-Yo no, pero, ¿Tú los recuerdas?-

-Me gustaría poder decirte que sí, pero no es así. Solo unos pocos, y otros que las chicas me señalaron cuando llegué. A quién te gustaría que te presente?- Él se le acerca, le sonríe de lado…y ella se está volviendo indefensa a todos esos gestos…Resiste, por lo menos hasta aclarar un poco su panorama, pero todo le indica, que este hombre le gusta, y eso no es lo correcto.

-No lo sé… ¿Quién es el joven rubio con la mujer?-

-El heredero de los Malfoy, y su madre, Narcissa. Somos primos. Aunque sospecho que no quiere saber de mí…- Contradiciendo todos los pronósticos, la rubia mujer se les acerca, seguida del joven.

-Hola Sirius, quizás no me recuerdes…Soy Cissy…Tu prima.- La mujer lo abraza afectuosamente, y él se queda sin palabras. Por lo que él sabe, hace años que ellos no tienen trato, pero bueno. Las cosas han cambiado, y este nuevo orden ha descolocado a unos cuantos. Se separa de ella, y presenta a Alix. Narcissa la mira con cierto desdén, pero solo Sirius reconoce el gesto.

-¿Y tu marido, Cissy? ¿Te deja salir sola?- Sirius pasa su mano por los hombros de Alix, acercándola.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que es él?-

-Todavía no lo recuerdo, pero no son muy buenas las referencias…-

-Todo eso quedó atrás, y somos ciudadanos tan respetables como cualquier otro…Ya ves, hasta nos invitan a este tipo de eventos. De todos modos, Lucius llegará de un momento a otro. Después te lo presento.- Saluda con un gesto y se retira.

-¿Cómo es el marido, Lucius Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-

_Supongo que de toda la vida…Nuestras familias eran muy, como decirlo, afines. ¿Por qué?-

-Creo…que alguien en su familia pudo haber conocido a mi madre, me gustaría poder preguntárselo. Pero no lo conozco.-

-Que directa… ¿Y a mí, Alix? ¿A mí me preguntarías?-

-¿Por qué, acaso crees haber conocido a mi madre?-

-No lo sé…Yo…O quizás mi padre… ¿Quién sabe?

En ese momento llegan Ron y Harry, y todos se acercan a saludarlos. Sirius permanece en un rincón con Alix. Nuevamente la tiene de la mano, pero ahora, ella parece menos a la defensiva. Ambos jóvenes conversan animadamente con Draco Malfoy, y Sirius deduce que los tres coinciden en la Academia de Aurores, y han dejado de lado antiguas animosidades, lo cual lo sorprende, pero a la vez lo gratifica. Son tiempos de cambios, y los muchachos parecen estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Los discursos son seguidos por una comida, y por el baile. Ginny acapara a Harry por completo, está decidida a que **hoy** van a terminar juntos nuevamente; mientras Ron se las ve en figurillas para alejar a Hermione de la barra de tragos. La joven está bastante bebida, y coquetea indiscriminadamente con todos los hombres del salón, sin importarle quienes o cuán mayores sean. Finalmente, Ginny y Harry, dejan su idilio de lado, para ayudar a Ron, y entre todos, la sacan de la fiesta, aunque la pelirroja la dejaría allí, y que se las arregle sola. Acaba de arruinarle lo que sería "la noche del reencuentro". En cuanto se le pase un poco la borrachera, va a matar a su amiga. Por inoportuna y aguafiestas.

Sirius observa todo lo que sucede, mientras también chequea el comportamiento de Alix, y controla la reacción de todos los presentes.

Es la sensación de la fiesta, y si no fuera por que todos saben que quien lo acompaña es su terapeuta, no dudarían, los unos en acercarse a preguntarle como logró escapar del velo, y **las otras**, a ver si es cierto que perdió entre sus recuerdos, el "toque Black", o el resto de sus encantos...

Un par de conocidos se acercan a saludarlo, y él aprovecha a presentárselos a la mujer, quién observa complacida, como todo el mundo intenta caerle bien a Sirius.

Bailan. Al fin dejó atrás a toda esa manada de aduladores, que aunque nadie lo sepa, él recuerda bien; y no le inspiran la menor simpatía. Por suerte, Lucius Malfoy nunca llegó; Sirius no cree haber podido fingir ante él, todo el desprecio que le provoca desde sus épocas de estudiantes. En otros tiempos, lo miraban con desprecio…era la oveja negra de "_La Antigua y Noble casa Black", _y eso, para muchos erasuficiente para marginarlo. Le gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo…

-Un galeon por tus pensamientos…- Sirius levanta la vista, y comprende que su cara lo traiciona. Inmediatamente cambia la expresión, y sonríe.

-Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo-

-¿Ni siquiera como tu terapeuta?-

-Menos. Lo más probable es que determinaras que estoy psicótico, y me mandarías al pabellón de San Mungo en que usan chalecos con hebillas…- Ella prefiere no insistir. Él gira con ella en sus brazos, y hunde su cara en su cabello, en un gesto que para los que los observan no pasa inadvertido.

-Quiero irme. Todos me miran como al fenómeno del circo. ¿Vienes?-

-Sí. Toda esta gente me confunde y me pone nerviosa.-

-No dejes que te intimiden. Tú eres mejor persona que muchos de los que aquí se encuentran.-

-¿Y tú como puedes saberlo?-

-Tus ojos Al.-Ella se estremece al escuchar el nuevo diminutivo, más íntimo aún que Alix.-Dicen más que lo que tú quisieras.-

Salen al fresco de la noche, y comienzan a caminar, despreocupados; hasta que Alix saca el tema que la pone mal…

-Sirius, no creo que el tratamiento esté dando el resultado que yo esperaba, y es muy probable que te remita a otro medimago…Alguien que sí pueda ayudarte.-

-No. No pienso aceptar a nadie. Si te vas, así me quedo.-

-Pero es que otra persona quizás podría ayudarte más…-

-No, ya te lo dije. O tú, o nadie. Pongámonos una meta. Digamos, ya llevamos tres meses… ¿Qué te parecen tres meses más? Si después de ese tiempo no tengo un avance significativo, te largas, pero si no, te quedas.-

-De acuerdo, pero solo tres meses, no quiero seguir atrasando tu recuperación.-

-Prometido. Ni un día más.-

La atrae hacia sí, y continúan su camino. Cuando llegan a casa de ella, los dos se muestran incómodos. Él, porque desea ser invitado a pasar. Ella, por que quiere hacerlo, y no se atreve. La providencia parece estar de su lado. Una vecina le hace señas a la pareja, necesita que suban; y los dos, habiendo encontrado una forma elegante de salir de ese círculo, lo hacen sin dudar.

Entran al departamento de Alix, riendo por la situación vivida. La señora necesitaba que le ayuden, ya que Gigí…su gata medio psicótica, se había parapetado en la parte de arriba de un armario, y la pobre mujer no sabía como bajarla. Nunca un perro agasajó tanto a un gato… tanto que la señora le dijo que pase a verla cuando guste.

Sirius recorre la pequeña sala, con interés. Una biblioteca llena de ejemplares ocupa una pared completa. Sillones, una mesa pequeña, fotos. Toma una, donde una mujer de cabello oscuro, abraza a una niña de unos diez años.

-¿Me contarás algún día? ¿Cuál es el misterio que te envuelve? Me gustaría poder ayudarte.-

-No creo que sea el momento, Sirius.-

-¿Y si yo te digo que sí? -Saca de su bolsillo una fotografía muy similar a la que sostiene, y le enseña ambas. Ella lo mira incrédula. -No me gustaría que creas que anduve husmeando en tu vida, pero todavía tengo mis contactos…y les pedí que me averigüen algo de ti…y creo que nadie sabe de ti más que yo, ni está al tanto de lo que buscas, y de tu vida entera…Ahora me gustaría escucharlo de ti.-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Sirius frunce el ceño- Deja. En realidad no importa… pero si vamos a entrar en plan de confidencias, creo que mejor nos preparemos… ¿Té, café, whisky?-

-Un poco de cada uno, pero empecemos con el café, y por si acaso, trae la botella.- La sigue a la cocina, y casi instintivamente, va encontrando lo que busca, colaborando activamente con ella. Regresa a la sala portando una bandeja con las tazas, unas galletas y la cafetera, mientras ella lo sigue con la botella, los vasos y el hielo.

Ya saboreando lo que sería la primer taza de la noche, el hombre inicia la charla, ya que ella parece dudar en lo que va a decirle.

-Ya sé que tu madre, April, quedó embarazada en su último año en Hogwarts, que tus abuelos la enviaron lejos, sospecho que por temor al padre de la criatura, perdón, tú; y que años después se casó con tu padre adoptivo al que le negó la posibilidad de darte su apellido.-

-Por lo visto, tus informantes saben que buscar y donde.-Él asiente, en silencio; quiere que ella continúe.-No recuerdo nada de la época en que vivíamos solas, siempre veo a mi padre alrededor mío.

Todo fue normal, salvo por la continua depresión de mi madre. Yo creo que ella nunca se perdonó haberse dejado utilizar…no sé como, pero esas eran sus palabras. Cada vez que intentó comunicarse con él, resultó horrorizada, hasta que finalmente mi padre, le prohibió seguir intentándolo, cosa que yo aprobé de inmediato. Yo ya tenía un padre, y nada ni nadie me iba a hacer dejar de amarlo. Ellos se amaban, pero ella guardaba un secreto que terminó amargándole la vida, y eso es lo que yo quiero averiguar, que cosa tan terrible rodea mi nacimiento. Mis abuelos me negaron su apellido, estaban preocupados por lo que yo podía provocar en el futuro de mi madre. Yo creo que ellos supieron de quién se trataba, pero tampoco lo revelaron. Era mi obsesión, saber de que se trata ese oscuro secreto…y mi padre accedió a acompañarme aquí para averiguarlo, no me quiso dejar sola, pero a los pocos días de llegar, tuvo que ser hospitalizado…y yo me quedé sola igual.-

-Por lo que sé, ese hombre, (Sirius intuye que ella prefiere llamarlo así, siente un gran cariño por el hombre que la crió, y un gran sentido de lealtad hacia él.) puede ser un hombre poderoso, y por eso orientaron su búsqueda en algunas de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, y era mayor que April; pero no entiendo la preocupación de tus abuelos por el porvenir de tu madre.-

-Yo tampoco, pero al parecer, ellos la creían en peligro de muerte.-

* * *

Baile, ,miradas, ella que acepta que este hombre le gusta...

Y falta poco para el resultado del ADN!

Vuelvo a publicar pronto!

Saludetes, Tildita.

29-01-09


	8. Chapter 8 A LOS GRITOS

HOLA! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TILDI ANDA REMODELANDO, PINTANDO, Y OTROS "ANDO", Y TIENE POCO TIEMPO!

NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS!

CAPÍTULO OCHO

A LOS GRITOS…

Pasaron toda la noche contándose cosas de su vida, y elaborando teorías acerca de la posible familia de Alexia…pero ninguna que la relacionara con los Black. Esto al moreno le gustó, porque eso quería decir que ella tampoco deseaba que tuvieran lazos familiares que los unan…y eso significaba que él, la atraía.

Ya cuando amanecía, él se levantó para irse, amenazándola con quedarse a dormir en ese sillón tan estrecho, y que ella al día siguiente tuviera que calmar sus dolores. Ella se sonrojó, y él no quiso seguir presionándola.

-Era broma, no te preocupes. En los próximos días, tendré nuevos datos que aclararán un poco el panorama, y que espero nos den un poco de alivio. Pero no voy a adelantarte nada.-

-Por lo visto, eres mejor que yo para el espionaje. Confío en ti- Sirius le roza la mejilla con sus labios, y se detiene más de lo que debería. La siente estremecerse, y se retira, antes de no poder hacerlo...

Camina hasta su casa, y cuando llega, se encuentra al clan completo, esperándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Los mira, están todos allí-No me digan que se quedaron a hacerme de niñeros, chicos; ya estoy grande.-

-Un poco, pero no fue eso solamente Sirius, no te preocupes. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu primera salida nocturna.- responde Harry. Pero Hermione, un poco fuera de sí, lo interrumpe.

-Lo que no te quiere decir tu ahijado, o al menos en mi presencia, es que bebí de más, parece que hice algunas tonterías, y estos tres lo único que han hecho es sermonearme, y hacerme beber litros de café…Si hubieras estado tú, de seguro que acabábamos bebiendo juntos…¿Por qué me dejaste, Sirius? Yo quería bailar contigo…en cambio, este aburrido,-señala a Ron con un gesto- me sacó de la fiesta a los tirones, y armó un escándalo.-

-Yo no hice nada de eso. Estabas tan ebria que te caíste dos veces ni bien te solté al llegar, parecías una…una…- Ron se interrumpe. Está tan furioso con su amiga, que teme decirle algo de lo que después se tenga que arrepentir.

-¿Una de las mujerzuelas que traían Harry y tú cuando volvían tanto o mas ebrios que yo? ¿Y que te crees que hacía yo cuando vivía sin ustedes? ¿Llevar la existencia de Minerva Mac Go? Por supuesto que salía y me divertía a lo grande, y se cuidarme sola, para que sep...-

**-Primero, nosotros somos hombres, y segundo, si vas a vivir aquí, vas a comportarte como es debido…Y para terminar, ¡Sabes cuidarte tan bien que te conseguiste un novio que te golpeaba!- **Ron ya había elevado la voz en otras oportunidades, pero esta vez, hasta su hermana lo miró sorprendida, (eso de que **somos hombres, **tampocolegustó;) mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba para abandonar la sala.

-No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca…Eres un cerdo machista, y yo voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana…aunque tenga que dejar esta casa…- Hermione se acerca a la escalera para asegurarse de que él la está escuchando. Recién en ese momento se escucha un sonoro portazo, que indica que Ron dio por terminada la discusión.

Sirius en cambio, decide intervenir.

-**Nadie se va a ir de esta casa**. Pero convengamos en que deberemos hacer ajustes y concesiones…**todos**. Los chicos pasaron mucho tiempo solos, tú le diste un brusco cambio a tu vida. Ginevra… ¿Quieres venir tú también a vivir aquí? Pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa, y andas transportando tu ropa como si fueras una desplazada social. Quédate de una vez, ¿sí?-

-Sirius… ¡Me llamaste Ginevra! A propósito, me encanta que lo recuerdes, pero te prohíbo que lo repitas. Y sí, acepto la oferta, pero… **¿Qué más recuerdas, Sirius?-** Todos los ojos se posaron en él, y no le queda más remedio que aceptar lo que no quería.

-Todo. O casi. Tengo algunos baches, pero no quiero que lo sepa Alexia, por que de ese modo, se iría. Gradualmente, iré recuperándome, y quizás para cuando "me cure por completo" tenga otros motivos para quedarse. Aparte que voy a iniciar mi propia investigación, sea cual fuere el resultado…-

Harry y Ginny se acercan a felicitarlo, pero se quedan perplejos al ver que Hermione sigue los pasos de Ron, mientras les lanza miradas asesinas a los tres.

-Dejémosla. Ya tuvo suficiente por una noche. Mañana estaremos todos más tranquilos, y podremos hablar. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que recordaste?-

-Lo dicho, pequeña, cuando quieres algo, no hay quien te saque de tus metas, ¿No? Eso me gusta. No sé como te dejó ir este tonto.- Despeina a Harry, quién los observa sin creer lo que dice su padrino.-Cuando me contaron todo sobre Alix, sin darme cuenta, fui yo quién provocó la transformación. En ese tiempo que pasé como perro, todo volvió a mí; y cuando intenté recuperar mi forma humana, y lo conseguí, supuse que ya estaba todo en orden… Y así fué. Bueno, me iré a dormir. Y ustedes, ahora que pasarán juntos más tiempo, espero que solucionen sus desencuentros…Mañana nos ocuparemos del resto.- Señalando la planta alta de la casa, se retira; dejando a Harry y Ginny en una situación un poco rara. Para variar, la pelirroja toma la delantera. Se acerca a Harry, y sin buscar excusas, lo besa. Cuando se separan, sofocados; ensaya una disculpa.

- Yo solo trataba de hacer lo que nos dijo Sirius. No sea cosa que le provoquemos un trauma, y vuelva a olvidar todo…-

-Me imagino…Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada, y ya que parece tan interesado en nuestro reencuentro, y que te pidió que te quedes, ¿Que te parece si directamente te quedas en mi cuarto? Digo, por él…-

-Completamente de acuerdo.- Lo besa.-Nada más…-Vuelve a besarlo.- Alejado de mí…-Otro beso, ya en la escalera.-Que provocarle a Sirius una recaída…- Y ya no siguen, por que ni recuerdan de que hablaban.

Esa noche, que había empezado bien, y que después se fue a pique, no podría haber terminado mejor para estos dos…

Después de casi un año de separación, la mañana los encuentra abrazados, cansados, pero felices, y en tren de confidencias.

-No puede ser, Gin…Debes estar equivocada.-

-Sabes que no te lo hubiera dicho. Está enamorada, deslumbrada, encaprichada; como quieras llamarlo, pero ella lo ve como al único que puede poner freno a la vida de locura que está llevando, y cree que tiene alguna oportunidad con Sirius. Por eso reaccionó así anoche.-

-Esperemos que no…Sólo nos falta eso.- Y abrazándose, se disponen a dormir.

Si esperaban que el día siguiente fuera un poco más tranquilo…se equivocaron. La casa amaneció con resaca y malhumor, al ritmo de Hermione. Todos se levantaron tarde, por la trasnochada; y cuando llegó Alix, apenas estaban desayunando. Alexia aceptó acompañarlos, invitada por Sirius, pero cuando notó el tenso clima que reinaba, dudó. Para colmo, en ese momento aparecieron Harry y Ginny, a los besos y riendo como chiquillos; y se desató un cruce de gritos, digno de la antigua dueña de casa.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?-

-Cállate, Ron; que ya estoy grande para que pretendas controlarme.-

-Últimamente, parece que quiere controlar las vidas de todos, sería bueno que se consiga una para él, y se dedique a vivirla.- murmura la castaña.

-Si crees que pretender evitar que parezcas una desvergonzada, es sinónimo de que yo no tengo vida propia, puedes hacer lo que te parezca, y en cuanto a ti…-

-Basta, Ron; que si tu hermana y yo tenemos que hablar con alguien, es con tus padres, y no contigo.-

-Ah! Claro, y mientras tanto, piensan seguir…durmiendo juntos, como si nada… ¡Al menos no lo hagan tan abiertamente!-

-Por supuesto, vamos a escondernos, como si tuvieramos quince años... No te voy a pedir permiso a ti, hermanito. Vámonos por ahí, Harry, este zoquete no va a arruinar nuestro día.- Y salió llevando al susodicho casi a la rastra.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando tenemos publico a estas horas? Ya ni discutir **en familia** se puede, hay extraños que no saben reconocer cuando no son bienvenidos…- los murmullos de Herms continuaban. Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, un grito de Sirius la paró en seco, igual que a Harry y Ginny, que ya iban saliendo con los abrigos puestos, y a Ron, que amagaba a dejar la mesa, disgustado.

- ¡**Los quiero a todos acá inmediatamente**!- Hasta Alix se sintió intimidada por el vozarrón, y en segundos, estaban todos alrededor de la mesa nuevamente.- Primero; Ginny ya está grande para que la estés cuidando, Ron; y creo que hace rato que estás al tanto de lo que pasa cuando una mujer y un hombre están enamorados y deciden vivir juntos, de manera que no te vengas a hacer el ofendido a esta altura de los acontecimientos. Segundo; Hermione, anoche estuviste mal. Te comportaste de una manera que sabes que está mal vista, en nuestro mundo, y en el otro también. Todos queremos ayudarte, por que creemos que tienes un problema…Primero lo de Marcel, y ahora esto. Pero si tú reaccionas siempre a la defensiva, no podemos. Y deja ya de desparramar tu veneno, que ya pareces mi madre o mi prima Bellatrix…Ésta casa es tan mía como de todos ustedes, todos podemos invitar a quien sea; y el resto, nos comportamos educadamente con las visitas, no como **niñitos de cinco años con ataque de caprichos… **y deja de hostigar a Ron, que le vas a provocar una úlcera. Tercero; Harry, Ginny, saben que me alegro que hayan vuelto…déjenme felicitarlos, y siéntense a desayunar con nosotros. Y cuarto; ¿Quién es tan amable de ir a tapar a la dama del retrato, que no tolera que alguien pueda gritar con más autoridad que ella, y pronto la escucharemos desde acá? ¿Alguien quiere más café?- Un Sirius perfectamente compuesto, presidía la mesa con la cafetera en la mano, mientras todos bajaban la vista, avergonzados.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Alix comenzó a reír, mientras Black la miraba extrañado.

-Prometo portarme bien…Aunque con ese vozarrón, quizás me arriesgue a un par de retos….-

-Y te aseguro que no te arrepentirías…- Y el hombre, arriesgándose a perderlo todo, la besó.

* * *

Alix empieza a tomar su lugar? Por supuesto que Sirius no va a permitir que nadie la desprecie, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomará esta díscola Hermi? Parece que a la cerebrito se le dió por tirar la chancleta...¿Qué otras sorpresas tendrá la niña?

Vuelvo pronto!

Travesura realizada!

Tildi

4 02 09


	9. Chapter 9 SALIDAS INTESPESTIVAS Y NUEVA

Hola a todas! Pensaba actualizar antes, pero sigo bastante enredada...Trataré de solucionar todo, y volver al ritmo de dos capitulos semanales!

Este capitulo, tiene algunas novedades...

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

SALIDAS INTESPESTIVAS Y NUEVAS PAREJAS…

.

Una semana más tarde, el humor de la castaña, seguía dándoles dolores de cabeza a todos; principalmente a Ron, ya que Harry y Ginny seguían en su mundo, y se habían aislado un poco.

-Ahí tienes. Y espero que estés preparado para lo que diga.-Herms le arrojó un sobre a Sirius por encima de la mesa. El hombre dejó de lado su taza, y la miró, expectante. Era muy temprano, él ni imaginaba que la joven hubiera despertado, y menos, que ya hubiera salido.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Los análisis. Los retiré hace un rato.- Su tono se suavizó un poco. No podía maltratarlo, aunque en su interior, clamaba por que el resultado indicara algún parentesco. Así Alix desaparecería, y si bien el castaño iba a pasarla mal al principio, ella le haría olvidar…

Las manos de Black temblaban ligeramente mientras rasgaba el sobre y leía el resultado. No hizo falta que diga nada, el grito que acompañó su salto, junto con la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, fueron como una sentencia para la joven.

-No somos compatibles, Mione, ¿Comprendes? ¡Va a ser mía!- Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, él la había tomado en sus brazos, y giraba con ella.

-¿Qué estamos festejando?- Um Harry completamente despeinado y confuso los miraba desde la puerta. Tras él llegó Ginny, y casi lo atropella.

-Herms me trajo los análisis, Harry, y entre Alix y yo no hay ningún lazo de sangre.¿No es fantástico?- Soltó a Hermione y corrió a abrazar a su ahijado, quién se alegró con él. Ninguno notó que Ginny los rodeaba en silencio, y se llevaba a la castaña con ella, hacia el cuarto que compartían antiguamente.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes, Ginny?- Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y a duras penas conseguía articular las palabras.

-Desde el día en que llegó comencé a sospechar, pero cuando rompiste con Marcel terminé de convencerme. No te olvides que te conozco hace años…y últimamente, estabas muy…rara; eras bastante obvia; al menos para mí. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Ya lo decidiste?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que fui tan temprano a buscar el maldito sobre? Ahora me iré. No me voy a quedar a verlos juntos. Ya lo tenía decidido desde la fiesta del Ministerio.- Mientras hablaba, iba llenando un baúl con su ropa, con enérgicos movimientos de su varita.

-¿No hay forma de que puedas quedarte? ¿Y qué les diré? Por lo menos, prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto. -

-Diles cualquier cosa, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Y no, no hay otra manera de hacerlo. Ya te llegarán mis lechuzas, no te preocupes.-Completó su equipaje en pocos segundos, saludó calidamente a su amiga, y desapareció.

Cuando Ginny volvió a la cocina, los tres hombres supieron que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está **ella**?- Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Se fue.-

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Adonde se fue?- Sirius no comprendía que estaba pasando.

-Ella se enamoró de ti, Sirius. Y no iba a quedarse a contemplar su derrota, como ella lo debe haber tomado. Por eso prefirió escapar…Otra vez. Así es nuestra Herms, especialista en escapes forzosos…- Ron acabó de hablar, y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Enamorada? ¿Herms? ¿De mí?-

-¿Y tú desde cuando lo sabes?- Ginny nunca sospechó que su hermano pudiera ser tan perspicaz…Quizás allí había un sentimiento que a ella se le había pasado por alto.

- Ella siempre te idealizó, Sirius. Pero yo creí que era una fantasía adolescente. Y cuando regresaste… Yo noté como te miraba… A mí nunca me miró así…Pero no se preocupen, que ya me acostumbré; es más, hace tiempo que estoy en una relación con una chica del Ministerio…Un día de estos la traeré para que la conozcan…- Esta vez fue Ginny quién se lanzó sobre él, para felicitarlo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, es lo mejor…- Ron asentía en silencio. El resto, también se acercó, y terminaron los cuatro fundidos en un abrazo colectivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Salió a la calle, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo. ¿Dónde buscarla? ¿Estará en su casa? No, por la hora, debe estar acompañando a su padre…

Pensó en comprar un bonito pero sencillo ramo de flores, la situación lo ameritaba. No, mejor bombones. No, tampoco. Un oso de esos que tanto les gustan a las mujeres, bien cursi… Finalmente, optó por comprar todo, y se instaló en la plaza de frente al hospital, para verla salir. La espera no fue fácil, y estuvo a punto de hacer un pozo en el lugar, ya que se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, mientras fumaba incesantemente. Una presencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? Desde hace rato te observo desde la ventana del cuarto de mi padre, y cualquiera que te vea pensará que estás a punto de ser padre. No entiendo que haces aquí con todo eso, y en semejante estado.-

-Por supuesto que espero ser padre…pero primero tendrías que aceptar ser la madre…-La besó. Ella solo atinó a corresponder el beso, con una mezcla de excitación que la sacudía de la cabeza a los pies, y miedo; indudablemente, el tratamiento no está dando resultados, y Black necesita ser hospitalizado… ¡Está enloqueciendo! Acabando de llegar a esta conclusión, lo separa bruscamente.

-Ya basta, Sirius. Esto está mal. Ya sabes que…-

-¡No! ¡No está mal! Verás, hay un estudio muggle, de ADM, ADN,ADL…o algo así, que indica que no somos familiares. Yo te dije que tenías que esperar un tiempo, que yo te ayudaría…Pues bien, ya eliminamos una familia, no eres una Black.- Él está radiante, ella en cambio, está shockeada. Toma asiento en un banco cercano.

Sirius la sigue, aún con las flores el chocolate y el oso entre sus manos, y saca el arrugado papel de su bolsillo y se lo enseña. Ella había oído hablar de dicho análisis, pero nunca se le ocurrió que podría serle útil.

Toma el informe y lo lee una y otra vez, y finalmente, mira al hombre con tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Con unos cabellos tuyos, y mi sangre. Ahí dice que no somos compatibles. En absoluto. De modo que seguiremos buscando, pero al menos ya sé que no hay nada de incestuoso en mis sentimientos.- Con una media sonrisa, muy seductor, le acerca los presentes, y ella se sonroja.

-¿Y como estabas tan seguro de mis sentimientos? Nunca te di esperanzas, no se que decirte…-

- No me digas nada. Sólo acéptame, ¿Sí?- Pasa una mano por su cabello, y ella se aferra a él, mientras comienza a llorar.

-¿Tan terrible te parezco? Esto sí que es insólito. Por lo general, las mujeres caían en mis brazos maravilladas…Nunca ninguna se largó a llorar.- Alix se limpia la cara con la manga de su blusa, y él le ofrece su pañuelo.- Ten, una pequeña muestra de que cuando quiero, puedo ser un caballero.-

-Eso nunca lo dudé. Es solo que…son muchas cosas, Sirius.-

-De a poco. Ya lo iremos logrando. Confia en mí, ¿Sí?- Alix asiente brevemente, y esconde su cara en el cuello del hombre. Su presencia la tranquiliza. Black la contiene, y comienza a darle besos en el cabello, la cara, y cuando ella lo mira, sabiendo que lo único que los hubiera detenido era que fueran hermanos, se besan, liberando al fin todo lo que venían conteniendo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Black aparece recién para la cena, y se encuentra una mesa impecable, y todo bellamente dispuesto.

-¿Para quién es todo esto?- Ginny está muy bonita, y coloca un recipiente con flores en la mesa, mientras lo saluda y gira sus ojos a ambos lados.

-Ron finalmente decidió que cuanto antes, mejor. Viene su novia a comer.- Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Sirius, se encoje de hombros.-Parece que le entró el apuro. Solo espero que no sea una medida desesperada.-

-Ya lo creo, niña… Y parece que ahora estamos **todos** emparejados.- Le sonríe, abriendo los brazos, mientras le guiña un ojo, y ella lo abraza, felicitándolo.

-¡Eh! Ustedes dos, más respeto, que yo estoy acá… Y de última, yo también quiero abrazo…- Harry los observa complacido, y se acerca a la carrera.

-Alix finalmente aceptó a Sirius, Harry.- Los tres inician un extraño bailecito, mientras siguen abrazados, y se paralizan con una voz a sus espaldas.

-Esta es mi familia, Camille; te dije que no estaban cuerdos, pero igual los amo, es lo que hay.- Ron los mira divertido, y señala a los tres, que estallan en carcajadas, y se disponen a saludar. Sirius corre a la bodega. Hoy van a festejar en serio. Aunque la figura de Hermione ocupe los pensamientos de los cuatro, ninguno la menciona y Camille Lacroix es recibida con afecto.

Comen, charlan y después se trasladan a la sala, donde ya está todo listo para continuar la velada. Ron quiere hacer un "anuncio importante", y todos se miran, alertas.

- Recién hoy les dije de Camille, así que seguramente para ustedes será muy apresurado…pero el caso es que ya hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y decidimos casarnos.- Acaba sus breves palabras tomando las manos de la chica, y besándola cariñoso. La mirada de ella, expresa admiración y enamoramiento; y el resto, se queda mudo, sin saber como reaccionar. El mayor es el primero en reaccionar, y se acerca a felicitarlos, y finalmente Harry y Ginny lo imitan.

.

* * *

Oops! Se nos casa Roncito...

Herms emprendió la fuga....

Alix aceptó al Papazote... (Si no lo aceptaba, yo misma me hachaba un par de crucios, por tarada!)

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!!!

Tildibesos.

11-2-09


	10. Chapter 10 LA CASA BLACK

No hay nada que hacer...Sigo hecha un lío!

Gracias a **only Black Lover**, **Fiona** (En estos días, sin falta! Prometido so pena de que me envíes a Alastor en delantal......Brrrr, que imagen!) y **Patsy **(No te olvides que ella ya estaba esperando que no sean familia....para poder hincarle el diente! Por eso su falta de reacción. Ël le había dicho que en unos días tendría novedades, así que tan de sorpresa no la tomó!)

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

LA CASA BLACK

La vida en la casa Black se ha vuelto muy desordenada. Todo es idas y venidas, charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y discusiones sin fin. Los cuatro ocupantes del hogar, constituidos en familia por voluntad propia, reinician una vez más el único tema que los perturba.

-¡Basta! ¿Cuántas veces más les voy a tener que repetir que no me estoy evadiendo? Independientemente de la ida de **ella**, hubiera traído a casa a Camille, y le hubiera pedido que nos casemos. Es la mujer que me ama, y a quién yo amo; y con quién me caso en cinco días. ¿Estamos?- Todos asienten callados, encontrando muy significativo que Ron ni siquiera mencione el nombre de Hermione, y sin terminar de convencerse de lo que el joven dice.

Los preparativos los tienen corriendo todo el día, pero finalmente, para el día de la boda todo está impecable.

Sirius cumplió su palabra, e inició su propia investigación acerca del pasado de Alix, pero hasta ahora, sin resultados positivos. Al igual que ella, se pierde en un laberinto de certezas ocultas y verdades a medias, que no conducen a ninguna parte.

La casa está lista para recibir a todos los amigos y familiares, y como al menos lograron convencer a Ron de que se queden a vivir allí una vez que regresen del viaje, todos están conformes.

Ginny es la dama de honor, y Harry el padrino. Instantes antes de que llegue la novia, aparece Hermione, con un traje idéntico al que porta la pelirroja, y ubicándose al lado de ésta, les arroja un beso con los dedos a sus amigos, que ahora sí están completamente satisfechos.

Camille, bellísima, y radiante de felicidad avanza por el improvisado salón, y Ron solo tiene ojos para ella.

Pasada la ceremonia y habiendo comido, bebido y bailado hasta el hartazgo, los invitados comienzan a irse; quedando solo los que allí habitan, y los más cercanos.

Un Ron completamente extenuado, descansa en un sillón; los pies apoyados sobre una pared y la cabeza en la falda de su flamante esposa, que también luce agotada; y Hermione se acerca a despedirse.

-Sabes bien que podrías quedarte… Esta es tu casa.-

- Lo sé Ron, y te lo agradezco. Yo también elijo ser parte de este clan, pero todavía no estoy lista…Y aunque dudé hasta el último instante, no podía dejar de estar el día de tu boda…-Los besa a ambos.-Por eso me alegra tanto haber venido, aunque tengo que volver a irme. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Cuando recibí la lechuza de tu hermana, contándomelo, pensé, ¿Quién es la valiente? Pero viéndolos juntos…Sé que serán felices. Y yo vendré de visita…Nos mantendremos en contacto.- Se despide, pero cuando ya se retira, una mano en su hombro, la pone a temblar.

-¿Y de mi no ibas a despedirte, Mione?- Ella baja la vista. Toda su entereza se tambalea, y cuando lo mira, y ve su expresión culpable, se abraza a él, hipando.

-No es tu culpa, Sirius, perdóname. Todo está bien. Ya te vi con Alix, y creo que hacen una pareja estupenda…pero…es mejor así…- Y solo se desvanece en el aire, como si hubiera sido solo un holograma.

Alix y Ginny contemplaban la escena en silencio, y se miran cómplices, la primera, se acerca al hombre, quién luce entre abatido y enfadado; y la segunda, les recuerda a los novios, que un traslador los espera; y que ya es hora de que inicien su luna de miel.

Sólo ellas conocen la verdad de la castaña.

Una vez que esta le comunicó a Ginny su paradero, la pelirrroja no dejó de estar al tanto de cuanto hacía su amiga; y cuando se enteró que se encontraba en un hospital muggle, por que la habían encontrado tirada en la calle, inconsciente por el alcohol; no dudó en pedirle a Alix que la acompañe y le ayude a sacarla de allí. Entra ambas se las apañaron para que Hermione tome conciencia de que su vida estaba hecha un desastre, y que necesitaba urgentemente volver a ser la jovencita llena de vida de antaño. Ésta les hizo prometer a ambas que no les contarían nada a los hombres de la casa, y se comprometió a dejar de lado esas conductas destructivas y encaminar su existencia.

Por ahora viene cumpliendo, aunque con gran esfuerzo. Se instaló en la casa de sus padres, que se fueron definitivamente a Australia; y desde allí se traslada al Londres Mágico solo para concurrir a su Universidad. Trabaja de secretaria en una empresa muggle con un desempeño brillante, y con la ayuda de Alix empezó un tratamiento con un psicomago que la atiende en su domicilio. Elliot Grant, aparte de ser un excelente profesional, es un buen hombre, y con su ayuda, la castaña está logrando salir de su laberinto. Ginny se mantiene en contacto, y aparentemente, todo marcha mejor.

El idilio de Alix y Black ya va tomando ribetes de convertirse en algo serio, y entre los dos siguen investigando el pasado de la muchacha, aunque hasta ahora sin grandes resultados. Ron y Camille regresan de su viaje, y la vida de todos sigue su curso. Hasta Sirius ahora tiene algo en que ocuparse, ya que abrió un negocio de antigüedades en el Callejón Diagon, y se maneja con gran soltura entre los objetos de arte y los personajes excéntricos que van tras ellos, y de paso, sigue reuniendo información.

Alix se niega a mudarse con él a pesar de la insistencia del hombre, y eso les provoca sus primeros altercados.

-Es que tú no entiendes, no puedo seguir deambulando de mi casa al negocio, y de allá, venir para acá, para volver a mi casa a cambiarme y otra vez al trabajo…Ya no somos niños, Al; y en mi casa hay habitaciones de sobra.- Ella se niega de plano. En la casa Black, están "los chicos", como ella los llama, y no quiere saber nada de convertirlos, sin querer, en espectadores de sus ímpetus.

Están en casa de Alix, en una cena tardía, de madrugada casi, ya que al llegar, él comenzó a besarla…y olvidaron todo excepto lo mucho que se atraen. Cada encuentro es una suma de provocaciones, y ya deben haber bajado varios kilos, ya que relegan comidas y desayunos, y se pierden en arrebatos de conquista en que se dan batalla, se miden, se entregan, y se vuelven a cautivar; para acabar enredados en una telaraña de sentimientos que los aturde. Nunca experimentaron nada parecido, y si bien esperaban que con el tiempo esto disminuya, la acumulación de sensaciones los asalta en los momentos y los lugares menos pensados, provocando que la casa de ella y el negocio de él sean testigos de los encuentros más impulsivos y alocados…

-No. Son muchos…-

-La casa es enorme.-

-Nos van a oír…-

-Nada que un buen hechizo de silencio no evite.-

-Los chicos no van a aceptarme…-

-¡Sabes que no es así!-

-Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo y mi búsqueda…-

-¿Y que te impide hacerlo desde allá?-

-La casa me intimida…-

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.- Sirius ya murmura entre dientes.

-El retrato de tu madre me asusta…-

-¿Y a quién no? Esa mujer aterrorizaría a una manada de trolls.-

Ella no da el brazo a torcer, pero él quiere pasar más tiempo con Ron Y Harry, y quiere saber más de Hermione; se siente responsable por todos ellos. Y yendo de un lado a otro, no lo consigue.

Sabiéndose vencida, ella acepta. Y al poco tiempo, la pareja se une a los moradores estables de la casa Black. La adaptación les resulta muy fácil a todos, ya que como tienen diversas obligaciones, solo coinciden por las noches, y los elfos se ocupan de todas las tareas del hogar; dejándoles tiempo libre para compartir en familia. Para Alix, que nunca disfrutó de hermanos, ni compartió nunca una casa con tanta gente, esto es una nueva y grandiosa experiencia; por primera vez en la vida "se siente parte de", y está feliz con el cambio.

Acondicionaron el tercer piso y el ático solo para ellos… Y aislaron e insonorizaron toda la zona en forma permanente, lo que ocasionó un par de bromas por parte de los jóvenes, que Sirius acalló de inmediato, amenazándolos con contarles la cantidad de veces que él los escuchó, justamente por no insonorizar los ambientes. Los hombres callan, y las chicas, ríen descaradas, mientras se ruborizan hasta las orejas. Saben bien que lo suyo, en esos casos no es la discreción, precisamente…

Camille resultó una joven adorable, y ya nadie duda de que Ron hiciera lo correcto. Trabajan juntos en el Ministerio, solo que ella está en los archivos, y desde ese puesto busca información para Alexia. Todos conocen el deseo de la mujer por encontrarse con su pasado, y dentro de sus posibilidades, colaboran.

Una tarde, Ron saca a colación que Draco estuvo preguntando por la mujer de Sirius, y éste agradece internamente que Alix se encuentre visitando a su padre.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Dijo que el otro día él iba con su padre, y que los vieron. Y que Lucius, de inmediato preguntó quién era ella, aduciendo que le recuerda a alguien, aunque no precisó a quién.- El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros, solo lo comentó al pasar; sin darle importancia al dicho del rubio, pero ahora, al ver la reacción de Sirius, comprende que quizás sí haya algo importante en ese comentario inofensivo.

Camille se compromete a averiguar todo lo que pueda, y para el día siguiente, consigue datos interesantes, que hasta el momento, no habían llamado la atención de nadie.

Finalizada la guerra, los mortífagos que sobrevivieron fueron a parar a Azkabán casi en su totalidad. Lucius Malfoy salvó su pellejo, en parte, gracias a las declaraciones de Harry, y en parte por su disposición a revelar detalles del pasado.

Todas sus declaraciones están guardadas en el Ministerio, y muy pronto, las copias de éstas, llegan a manos de Black.

Sirius analiza detalladamente todos los dichos del hombre, y un pensamiento se instala en su mente. Por más que le da vueltas a la idea, todo concuerda, acabando con la tranquilidad del hombre; quien acaba venciendo sus rencores más profundos, para aceptar entrevistarse con Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Qué es lo que piensa Sirius? Y que tiene que ver Lucius......? Por qué se van a entrevistar? Qué onda Herms? Hasta donde piensa llegar?

En el próximo cap....chan! Revelaciones varias! Muajajajaja....(Risa tildidiabólica!)

Si dejan rr, quizás lo suba antes......cof, cof...

Besos enigmáticos....

Tildis.

17-1-09


	11. Chapter 11 COMO UN BALDE DE AGUA FRIA

**Asi no más....Sin anestesia.....A leer!**

CAPITULO ONCE

COMO UN BALDE DE AGUA FRÍA.

.

.

El encuentro se lleva a cabo en el anticuario.

Costó convencer a Malfoy; el pasado es una carga difícil de dejar atrás, y libre ya de sospechas, no tiene interés en seguir recordando el gran error de su vida, y como tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y su discurso en pos de no acabar como tantos otros, olvidado en Azkabán.

-Se te ve bien, Black… Tu madre debe estar feliz con tu regreso… Siempre formaste parte del bando ganador, y todo; sin mover un solo dedo… Y ahora, regresas de entre los muertos, casi. Vuelves siendo casi un héroe, reivindicas la conducta de tu familia…- Una mezcla de ironía y envidia tiñe las palabras del hombre, quién más que pronunciarlas, las escupe. Sólo por Draco es capaz de esta nueva humillación; pero lo mejor para su hijo es que todos olviden, y estar cerca de Potter es lo mejor.

-No olvido lo que pasó ese día en el Ministerio, ni los más de treinta años de aversión que están aquí, ahora, entre nosotros; Malfoy, así que mejor no hablemos del pasado. O mejor dicho, sí, hablaremos, pero solo de un hecho en particular. **¿Conociste a April Swanson?**- La cara de Lucius cambia por completo. Ya no muestra ironía. Solo sorpresa.- **¿La conociste o no?**-

-¿Y eso que puede importarte a ti?-

-Me importa y punto. **¿La conociste?**- Lucius ladea la cabeza, y repentinamente, su rostro se ilumina.

-Ya sabía que esa mujer me recordaba a alguien…Tu mujer… **¡Es la hija de April!**- Sonoras carcajadas resuenan en el lugar. Sirius siente un escalofrío que recorre su espalda. Sabe que no va a gustarle el resultado de este encuentro. Lo siente así.- El pasado es inexorable, Black, yo también lo aprendí a los tumbos, como parece que va a sucederte a ti…Pero al menos, el mío me pertenece por completo.- Más carcajadas llenan el ambiente.

-¿Cuándo y como la conociste?-

-¿No te lo imaginas? En Hogwarts, por supuesto… Y tuve el enorme placer de presentársela a alguien más…Sí. Yo los presenté, si eso es lo que deseas saber.-

**-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?** ¿Qué interés tenía él en una estudiante que no destacaba para nada?-

-Es cierto… No destacaba en nada, pero tenía acceso a cierto lugar del castillo que muy pocos conocían…y era lo suficientemente tonta para dejarse confundir. En pocos días la tuvo haciendo lo que le pedía, y al parecer, por los eventos que todos conocemos, aunque finalmente no sirvió para nada, en su momento dio resultado. Lo que no entendí, en aquel momento, fue el por que de su desaparición, pero imaginé que él lo quería así. Después, escuché los rumores…pero te imaginarás que yo no iba a hacer preguntas tan…incómodas; digamos… Es increíble. Tu mujer es su hija… Me imagino que esto te debe provocar una gran molestia. ¿Ella lo sabe? **No**. No lo sabe… Por eso estamos acá.- Malfoy camina alrededor de Sirius, mientras se divierte con su reciente descubrimiento.- No te preocupes, ese secreto, al menos por mi parte, va a seguir oculto. No me interesa que me involucren nuevamente con…

Aparte, nadie admitiría que le interesa la noticia, es más, creo que muchos la proscribirían, la denigrarían…Aunque no creo que eso sea incómodo para ti…toda la vida te las ingeniaste para que los proscriptos y los indeseables se peguen a ti…y por lo visto, no has perdido ese don… Me retiro, me imagino que ya armaste tu propio rompecabezas… Te dejo con tus pensamientos.- Realiza una genuflexión exagerada, y sale del lugar.

Black se lanza a la puerta, y la cierra. **Necesita pensar**. **Decidir**. **Y no es fácil**. Manda su Patronus a buscar a Harry, y cuando éste llega, primero le pide que no le haga preguntas, y más tarde le pide que le relate detalladamente todo lo acontecido en los últimos días de la guerra. Los minutos concluyentes.

Despide a Harry sin explicaciones, quién no comprende que le pasa a Sirius, pero intuye que algo anda muy mal.

Black se da un golpe en la frente. Todo le cierra…

¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Casi un año buscando pistas, y ahora esto…

**Riddaunt...**

El padre biologico de Alexia, no es otro que Tom Riddle Gaunt. Así de simple. Y de desagradable.

Ante la negativa del padre en darle su apellido, April buscó el que más se le asemejara. De ahí la prohibición de que se lo cambien. Y el silencio. Y la tristeza. No era por que ella siguiera amando al padre de su hija, sino, era por no querer confesarle a ella que clase de monstruo era su progenitor, por preservarla del horror de saberse la hija de ese ser despreciable…

Ya es noche avanzada cuando Alix aparece en el anticuario. Ver a Sirius vencido, hundido en un sillón y bebiendo a oscuras, la termina de descomponer.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes, Sirius?- La voz melodiosa de su mujer, susurrando, lo saca del letargo. ¿Como puede ser que esta persona tan brillante, tan hermosa, haya sido engendrada por...?

Desde que Malfoy abandonara el lugar no hizo más que darle vueltas al asunto, pero no pudo encontrar la manera de suavizar los hechos. Detesta la mentira, y no va a empezar a mentirle ahora. Pero hoy no se lo dirá. Ya bastante la ha mortificado con su ausencia, ahora tratará de agasajarla un poco.

-Perdón, Alix. Me perdí en mis pensamientos…y me desconecté de la realidad.- Ella nota la voz pastosa, y la botella vacía a su lado le advierte que no es algo tan inocente, pero calla. Estira una mano hacia él y tira, lo ayuda a ponerse en pié. Ese comportamiento es completamente fuera de lugar en su pareja. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que lo puso en ese estado?

-Alix, no le des más vueltas. Sólo malgasté un par de horas…bebiendo. Nada serio.- Ella sonríe. Él la conoce tanto que sabe que ella no le creyó, así como ella adivina que él lo nota. Pero ambos respetan los silencios ajenos; y entonces callan.

-Olvidémoslo, ¿Sí?- Black acaricia su cara y su cabello, y la besa suavemente en los labios.

-Así se habla, esa es mi chica… Y ahora tendrás que ayudarme, no creo poder aparecerme en mi estado…- Alexia lo toma por la cintura, y se aparecen juntos.

El clima en la casa es expectante, saben que entre todos los datos que le dieron, más la reunión con Malfoy; Sirius al fin descubrió algo, pero ante esta última reacción, no terminan de entender de qué se trata.

Cuando la pareja llega a la casa, reina el silencio. Tranquilos al saber que el mago se encuentra bien, los jóvenes se retiran para darles más intimidad.

Sirius lo agradece; lo que menos necesita en este momento, es enfrentar las miradas llenas de interrogantes de los chicos; pero lo que sí le sentaría de maravillas, es un buen baño. Para cuando termina de quitarse la ropa, encuentra la bañera lista.

Alix.

Una mueca de dolor cruza su rostro. Se siente perdido. En falta. El día que ella llegó, su mundo cambió por completo. Y sospecha que ahora, aunque de un modo distinto, volverá a suceder. ¿Es que acaso él nunca podrá eliminar ese nombre de su vida? ¿Qué extraña y antigua maldición lo mantiene unido a ese individuo, aún después de muerto?

El agua caliente lo reconforta y lo relaja, y cuando siente la mano de ella enjabonándolo, se estremece.

-Un galeon por tus pensamientos, Black.-

-Y si yo te aseguro que no hay nada que me gustaría más que poder hablarlo **ahora**, ¿me creerías?…- Ella asiente, sabe que hoy no logrará nada, así que decide dejarlo para cuando él esté listo. Él la atrae y la besa, ella pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua, encima de él. Ríen juntos y continúan besándose.-Alexia… **especialmente rara…y raramente especial…-**Y se saborean…Él sabe a whisky, y eso la atrae más. El mago le quita la ropa, y ella, colabora con gusto. La sensación del agua alrededor, el calor, la mezcla de sensaciones…todo conspira con y para que ellos pasen un momento fantástico.

Sirius recorre su cuerpo con sus manos, pero de un modo especial, que la fascina, y ella se une a la danza sensual que sus dedos están trazando sobre ella, imitándolo. Se recorren, se regalan lenta y profundamente con todos los sentidos, deslumbrados por este nuevo redescubrimiento del otro.

Sirius la mira a los ojos, y la profundidad de esos ojos oscuros, la tristeza que le transmiten, solo confirman las sospechas de la mujer; algo está sucediendo, algo que le duele, que lo vulnera. Pero en este momento, olvidan todo, y continúan festejándose en medio de la calidez que los envuelve.

El amanecer los encuentra enlazados, ya en su cama. Ella apoya su cabeza en el torso del hombre, que la estrecha más aún con un brazo. Fuma en silencio, anhelando alcanzar el sueño que lo aleje de esta realidad. Desde esa tarde, sus pensamientos están unidos a una época lejana; y a una mujer, April…la que nunca tuvo el valor de hacer lo que, sin quererlo, terminó dejándole como legado.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh! Qué me cuentan del padre que se hechó la psicomaga?

**Gracias a Ginna**...Por prestarme **"Especialmente rara, y raramente especial" **Le pertenece a ella esa frase! Y me encanta.

Y **Congratulations a Patsy Black**, que hace mucho descubrió lo del apellido, y quién era el padre! Y se quedó calladita, haciendome el aguante! Jajajajaaaa.

Nos vemos en la próxima !Y cuentenme que les pareció!

Tildita Black

19.02.09


	12. Chapter 12 RECUERDOS Y CONFESIONES

HOLA A TODAS! PIDO PERDÓN NUEVAMENTE POR LA DEMORA, Y LES AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA.

AYLA, ONLY BLACK LOVER, PATSY BLACK, JOS Y FIONA; GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ACÁ!

ALGUNAS DE USTEDES SABEN QUE POR LO GENERAL MIS HISTORIAS SE CENTRAN EN UNA PAREJA, SIN OTROS PERSONAJES. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, INTENTÉ AGREGAR PERSONAJES E HISTORIAS SECUNDARIAS, PERO EN ESE PROCESO, SE FUE DESDIBUJANDO ALEXIA, ASÍ QUE CON LA AYUDA DE PATSY; QUE ME DEDICÓ TIEMPO Y ME BENEFICIÓ CON SUS IDEAS, EMPECÉ A CORREGIRLO. MUCHAS GRACIAS PAT!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

CAPITULO DOCE

RECUERDOS Y CONFESIONES.

Se cumple un año de la vuelta de Sirius, y en la casa, quieren festejarlo; principalmente, él.

Todos (y todas) están llenos de planes y se reúnen a organizar hasta el más mínimo detalle para que el evento sea todo un éxito.

Las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas vía lechuza y muchos confirmaron su presencia. Como algunos vienen de muy lejos, y hace tiempo que no se ven, aprovecharan para quedarse unos días. Nadie lo quiere aceptar, pero en el fondo esperan que ésta resulte una buena excusa para traer a Hermione de vuelta a la casa.

Ya está casi todo listo, y dos días antes de la fecha en cuestión…

-¿Es que no hay nadie en esta casa?- Unos gritos sacan a todos de lo que están haciendo… ¡Esa voz! Corren a la sala, para confirmar sus sospechas. Luna está en medio de la habitación, y como siempre, Neville la abraza.

Un tropel consigue separarlos (algo que sucede en raras ocasiones) y los dos reciben abrazos y apretones varios, que solo se interrumpen con la llegada de Hermione.

- ¡Menos mal que ayer limpiamos la chimenea! ¡No sabíamos que iban a llegar tan pronto, esperemos que nuestra red flú siga así de activa!-

Las mujeres corren arriba y como siempre, se juntan en un cuarto para ponerse al día con los chismes, mientras que los hombres se quedan en la sala. Alexia, tan seria y profesional casi siempre, parece una adolescente más; abraza a Luna, y juntas le hacen burla a Ginny, quién amenaza con hechizarlas…

Los magos, relegados, saben que cuando se juntan, tardan un buen rato en aparecer, y como no se ven desde la boda de Ron y Camille, tienen un montón de temas para charlar…

Que el viaje de bodas, que la convivencia, que los avances de Herms, todo es motivo de risas y llantos varios, surgen nuevas confidencias, hablan todas al mismo tiempo, cambian el tema según van recordando, y después vuelven a tomar el hilo de la charla. Típica tertulia de mujeres. Si no fuera por que los hombres se lo tienen prohibido, harían pijamada en la sala; para seguir con los cuchicheos por la noche, pero después del último intento, en que abusaron del whisky de fuego, y terminaron cantando y pegando berridos como una manada de hipogrifos en celo…los maridos se niegan.

-¡Alix! Así que al fin aceptaste esta familia de locos, ¿no?- La que habla es Luna, quién no hace mucho que la conoció, y solo la vio en la boda de Ron, pero siente una gran empatía con la mujer.

-Sí. Aunque más bien fueron ellos quienes me aceptaron. Dudé al principio, pensé que iban a tomarlo como una intrusión…pero ya ves, me recibieron magníficamente.-

-¿Y de que otra manera íbamos a recibirte? Una mujer siempre es bienvenida en esta casa, y más, si esa mujer hizo tanto por nosotros. No sólo ayudaste a Sirius, sino que también a Herms.- La castaña asiente, ruborizada. Sólo ella sabe los dolores de cabeza que le ocasionó a Alix, y sin embargo, el apoyo incondicional que esta le brindó.- Y si vamos al caso, la casa es de Sirius…-

(Flashback)

-¡Esta es mi casa, niña, y acá se hace lo que yo digo!-

-No te cansas de repetirlo, mamá. Pero mis amigas quieren venir a tomar el té, no molestarán, no harán ruido, ni te enterarás de que están acá…-

-Dije que no, y también dije que esas amigas, no van a llevarte a nada bueno… Y ya vete, que no estoy de ánimos para seguir discutiendo.-

-Nunca estás de ánimos. Ni para vivir. No se como hace papá para soportarte…- Su indignado monólogo fue interrumpido por una sonora cachetada. Alexia cubrió con su mano el lugar donde su madre la acababa de golpear, y abandonó la habitación, furiosa…

Crecer con su madre no fue fácil. Siempre recluida, triste o malhumorada, siempre víctima de terribles jaquecas que hacían que ella anduviera en puntillas, para no molestar. No le permitía visitar ni tampoco que la visiten sus amigas, lo que a la larga, terminó por aislarla un poco. En su adolescencia, al menos, con el beneplácito de Zahid, tuvo una vida social más o menos normal, pero igual se perdió un montón de cosas. Pocos bailes, escasas salidas escolares, jamás una pijamada… Su madre temía que ella repita su error, que algún joven la seduzca, y luego la desprecie; la sobreprotegía, y en esa forma de amarla, bastante patológica, encontraba cierta redención a sus propias culpas.

Gracias a su padre, cuando finalizó los estudios, pudo disponer en donde continuar sus estudios. Y acabó eligiendo la escuela que más la alejara de su casa. Una vez que pudo alejarse del control materno, descubrió que lo que más la apasionaba era justamente, poder tratar las enfermedades del alma y de la mente, por lo que se doctoró en Psicomagia. Quizás así pudiera entender qué era lo que había marcado tanto a su madre, como para convertirla en una sombra…

Ese es el motivo por el cual, Alix, en estas reuniones, se siente como en una rueda de amigas. Mucho de lo que le fue negado por su progenitora, como tener hermanos, y compartir con amigas ahora, en cierta forma, lo conoce gracias a estas jóvenes. Y lo más curioso, es que no se siente fuera de lugar.

(Fin flashback)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voz de Luna la saca de sus recuerdos.

-¿Ya sabes que ropa te vas a poner para la fiesta, Al?-

-Sí. Ginny me ayudó en la búsqueda; y hasta encontré los zapatos perfectos. Parecen los de un hada…- La mirada soñadora de la mujer, provoca las risas del resto.

Alix es una caja de sorpresas para todos. Por lo general, luce serena, pero cuando la situación lo requiere muestra una firmeza y un coraje únicos, mientras que en otras, como ahora, se vuelve una adolescente desbordante de alegría. Estas características, también fueron debidamente analizadas por las menores, que muchas veces discutieron a que casa hubiera sido asignada, en caso de haber ido a Hogwarts.

-Por su serenidad y valentía, seguro que acababa en Griffindor…- Afirma Ginny.

-Eso lo dices por que no la conoces como yo. Es una Sly… Para lograr lo que desea, consigue ser fría y calculadora… ¡Y sabe como ponerte en tu lugar solo con una mirada!- Interviene Herms.

-Yo creo que hubiera sido una perfecta Huff, serena pero muy analítica. Aunque por lo inteligente, también hubiera sido una Ravenclaw excepcional.- Indica Luna, y todas acaban riendo una vez más.

Alix espera algún día conocer el mítico colegio; hubiera sido lindo ser seleccionada por el sombrero, conocerlos a todos antes, recorrer las aulas en que se formó su madre, y ¿Por qué no? Unirse a la Orden del Fénix para contribuir a la caída del Lord.

A veces, cuando lo habla con Sirius, éste se pierde en sus propios laberintos, especialmente en los últimos tiempos, pero si ella hubiera concurrido al mismo colegio, hubieran acabado en el mismo bando…

En su casa nunca se habló de Voldemort y sus planes para hacerse de la comunidad mágica. Su madre decía que la guerra le quitaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y por eso, casi nunca se mencionaba ese tema. Las referencias que ella tenía eran por algunos compañeros que estaban deseosos de unirse a uno u otro bando. A veces ella terminaba apoyando a unos, y en ocasiones, a otros. Los malos no le sonaban tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos. Ni ella lograba entender esta dicotomía, y cuando le planteó este fraccionamiento a su padre, lo que Zahid le dijo, acabó por decidirla; y fue así que terminó colaborando, dentro de sus posibilidades, con la escasa resistencia que se centralizaba en África. Si su madre lo hubiera sabido, de seguro que la habría obligado a renunciar, pero desafiarla, aunque fuera en algo tan poco cercano a ellas, la llenaba de satisfacción.

El día del aniversario llega, y preludia la noche esperada por todos.

Cuando Sirius la ve, se queda sin palabras. No es la primera vez que la ve elegante, pero esta noche, ella irradia una luz especial. Parece una nueva Alexia. Brilla por sí misma.

Ella luce un vestido blanco muy sencillo, pero con un escote importante, lleva el pelo recogido, que remata con una flor, mientras uno de sus mechones cae sobre su rostro, haciendo las delicias de Black.

-Si no quitas tus ojos de mi escote, -le susurra Alix, seductora- te aseguro que invoco una bufanda, y me tapo hasta el cuello…-

-La culpa es tuya…No va a haber ni un solo invitado que no caiga rendido ante ti, preciosa. - Se besan largamente, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separan para bajar a recibir a los primeros asistentes, que ya comienzan a llegar.

Black no se equivocó. Todos quedaron maravillados con la vista de la joven y su simpatía. Ese vestido le sentaba a la perfección, convirtiéndola en la sensación de la noche. Aunque ya llevaba más de un año en la ciudad, no había hecho mucha vida social, y para muchos, verla era toda una novedad. No faltaron quienes bromearan con Sirius acerca de que él siempre acababa con las más atractivas, lo que agrandó aún más el ego del hombre, si eso era posible; y por una vez, no turbó a la mujer, si no todo lo contrario; se la veía muy cómoda siendo el centro de atención.

Incansable, bailó toda la noche, y no solo con los conocidos. En un momento dado, al ver el ceño fruncido de Sirius, se disculpó con su ocasional pareja, para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué tienes, amor?- La respuesta de éste la conmovió.

- Creo que tengo que empezar a preocuparme… Estás despertando fantasías en algunos muchachitos con las hormonas alborotadas…y no sé si estaré a la altura de las circunstancias.- La cara del hombre es una oda a la desesperación… ¡Está celoso!- No me mires así. ¡Tendrías que haber escuchado lo que yo…! Si no fuera por que eran unos mocosos…- Alexia baja la mirada, para que el hombre no note lo que esta declaración le provoca. Pero esa Alix que él solo conoce, asoma en todo su esplendor, y ella acercándose seductora, lo toma por el cabello, para besarlo de una forma casi escandalosa, muy al estilo Sirius Black; arrancando aplausos y silbidos por parte de la concurrencia, y devolviéndole la paz al moreno.

ESTO ES TODO POR HOY…ESPERO TERMINAR DE CORREGIR Y EDITAR, Y QUE ESTE CLAN APAREZCA MÁS SEGUIDO.

TILDIBESOS!

02.03.09


	13. Chapter 13 LOS PERSEGUIDOS

AL FIN VOLVÍ A TIEMPO!

COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y DE A POCO, ME VOY A IR ACOMODANDO NUEVAMENTE A LA RUTINA.

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, LES PRESENTÉ EL PRIMER FLASH BACK DE ALEXIA Y DE CÓMO ERA LA RELACIÓN CON SUS PADRES, Y HOY TENEMOS OTRO POCO. ME DECIDÍ A ANUNCIAR Y TERMINAR EL PÁRRAFO, POR QUE INTENTÉ SEÑALIZARLO CON SÍMBOLOS Y ACÁ ME LOS ELIMINARON.

NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS. A LEER!

CAPITULO TRECE

LOS PERSEGUIDOS.

La fiesta resultó el suceso de la temporada. Pasaron varios días sin hablar de otra cosa, y a modo de despedida, antes de que Luna y Neville se marchen las chicas deciden un día de shopping.

Acostumbrados a que en estas salidas, la rama femenina se desentienda por un tiempo de todo, los hombres también deciden agasajarse, y que mejor que con una salida nocturna.

Ellas regresan acaloradas y hambrientas, y se encuentran con cuatro galanes a punto de abandonar la casa. En un primer momento, la idea las divierte y los despiden apuradas. Si ellos salen, podrán prolongar un rato más sus parloteos. Solo Luna está un poco reticente con la idea, pero como Neville se muestra muy entusiasmado, calla. Pero igual mira el reloj a cada rato, hasta que no aguanta más, y las interrumpe.

- Cof, cof, ¿No les parece que están tardando mucho?-

-¡Luna! No seas posesiva, que se fueron hace…caramba, ya hace cuatro horas. Si Harry se atreve a hacer alguna de las suyas…- Automáticamente, la mirada de Ginny se torna oscura.

-Pero chicas, no pueden reclamarles nada, nosotras nos la pasamos todo el día afuera, y ellos no se quejan.-

-Tú dices eso, por que no estabas aquí en la época en que Ron y Harry volvían todas las noches con una chica en cada brazo. Créeme Alix, que nuestras salidas no tienen ni para empezar con las de ellos.- La pelirroja se interrumpe al notar que Camille ya está al borde de las lágrimas.

Ginevra Weasley no entiende que le pasa a su cuñada, pero desde hace unos días, llora por todo; y a ella tanta sensibilidad está empezando a alterarla. Criada entre tantos varones, supo combatir desde pequeña con todas las técnicas que estos pudieran poner en práctica, y así se lo hace saber al resto.

- Yo propongo que vayamos a buscarlos. Somos un grupo de amorosas mujeres, que queremos pasar un rato con nuestras parejas.-El discurso de la pelirroja logra convencerlas. Alexia quiere saber que tan irresistible les resulta Sirius a las féminas presentes; Camille está torturándose con la imagen mental de Ron abrazando y besando a un par de adolescentes; y Ginny continúa arengando al resto, y auto convenciéndose. Luna solo quiere traer a su Nevi de vuelta a su lado. Si bien confía plenamente en él, últimamente, también está un poco insegura.

Hermione desiste de convencerlas de que están perdiendo el tiempo, y prefiere quedarse. Se la ve cansada, y dice que quiere recostarse.

Como no pueden aparecerse, es Ginny quien toma el control del vehículo, mientras continúa con su diatriba, sembrando cada vez más dudas en el resto. Recorren un par de bares, y recién los encuentran al cuarto intento. Para variar, es Ginny quién encabeza la marcha, y el resto la sigue, aunque ya no estén tan seguras de hacer lo correcto.

Luna es la primera en acercarse, y como siempre, se pega a Neville, que al principio no nota su presencia. Está atendiendo a Sirius, que parece circunspecto, y se interrumpe al ver a la rubia mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces acá?- Neville casi cae de su asiento, y automáticamente, dirige su vista a la pista de baile, donde Ron Y Harry parecen bastante entretenidos. Acompañados por dos jovencitas, se sacuden al ritmo de la música, y ni se enteran de las dos mujeres que aparecen a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos. Sirius sospecha que no vinieron solas, y busca a Alix entre la gente. Encuentra a su morena en un rincón, visiblemente avergonzada, y avanza hacia ella…

(Flashback)

Su madre caminaba hacia ella, y Alix solo quería desaparecer. Le había mentido y al parecer la habían descubierto.

Puesta en evidencia, la jovencita decidió hacerle frente a la situación, y se adelantó a su encuentro, desafiante. April solo la tomó de un brazo y la sacó del lugar, pero más tarde, en su casa, tuvieron una pelea colosal, y cuando ella comenzó con esos extraños siseos, su madre acabó desmayándose. Alexia pensaba que era stress, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después, que ella supo que hablaba pársel. Pero lo que sí notó era que a April la perturbaba mucho oírla, y a veces lo hacía solo para molestarla.

Le costó muchos meses y muchas charlas con su padre olvidar lo sucedido; especialmente, por que en el colegio siempre alguien sacaba a relucir la anécdota…

(Fin flashback)

- Que bueno que decidieran acompañarnos, Al; tenía ganas de bailar un poco, pero me faltabas tú, y este ambiente…- Señala vagamente el lugar, bastante molesto. Todas esas luces y la música, lo aturden; y ya ni el whisky le sabe bien. Ella se siente una estúpida. Tanto fraternizar con las jóvenes le hizo olvidar quién es, y acabó dejándose arrastrar en esta locura, como una adolescente insegura.

-Perdón, Sirius.- Comienza a hablar rápido, si va a admitir su desinteligencia, que sea de una vez.- Yo, en realidad, estaba celosa, e insegura, y Ginny insistió en que ustedes eran unos sinvergüenzas sin remedio, y yo…- Las carcajadas del hombre acaban con su sincericidio. Y por suerte, él la comprende, y la calla, con besos que saben a urgencia.

- Mejor nos vamos…a menos que quieras que te haga el amor en este lugar. Aunque creo que ya se nos adelantaron…- En los rincones más oscuros del lugar, Alexia observa escandalizada que hay parejas en sugestivas posiciones. Sin dejar de reír, él la saca de allí, y ella se queda pasmada al ver la moto.

-¿Llegaron volando? ¿Y como se irán los chicos? ¿No debimos avisarles?-

-No, no llegamos volando, también anda, ¿Recuerdas? Los chicos, si sobreviven al terremoto que se les estaba acercando, ya se las arreglarán. Y dime, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me encontrabas en algún "acto pecaminoso"?-

-No te permito que te burles, que hasta que te vi hablando con Neville, tenía el corazón estrujado… Y si te hubiera pescado "in fraganti", no hubiera dudado en caerte encima con todo tipo de hechizos. Es mejor no hacerme enojar, Black. Te puedo asegurar que nadie hubiera entendido de qué se trataba, pero hubieran hablado del tema varios días…-

-Mmmmm, esa es mi chica.- Y cargándola, la puso sobre la moto; decidido a llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Al llegar a la vivienda, ni recuerdan que la comparten con otros, y como entran por la puerta trasera, la parada obligada es la cocina.

Alix se encuentra sujeta contra el refrigerador, y olvidando donde están, redobla la apuesta, cruzando su pierna sobre la cadera del hombre, quién la toma maliciosamente por la pierna para terminar de cercarla, mientras comienza a besar su cuello, bajando por el escote. El apremio de ambos se hace más evidente, y ni se acuerdan de que el resto podría llegar en cualquier momento. Sirius, solo se gira, tomándola firmemente de las caderas, y la planta sobre la mesa. Manos febriles cruzan la frontera de la vestimenta, y mientras Sirius forcejea con la breve tanga de la joven, para acabar rompiéndola; ella no pierde el tiempo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le desprende los botones del pantalón para rodearlo fuertemente con sus piernas, para hacerle el amor acaloradamente.

Un momento más tarde, aún con la piel vibrando, y bocas y brazos enlazados, comienzan a regresar a la realidad. Alix roza su cara sobre el rostro sin afeitar del hombre, y vuelve a estremecerse una vez más, él ríe bajo, y atina a robarle un último beso antes de que ella se aparte de él.

-Estás cada día mas habilidosa en lo que sea quitarme la ropa Al, ya me dejaste atrás.- Sirius levanta los restos de la ropa interior de ella, riendo.

-Cuando quieras puedo darte un par de clase, Black. ¿Qué te parece si reponemos fuerzas, y la seguimos arriba?- La sensualidad que se desprende de ella, lo enciende una vez más, pero coincide.

-Estoy famélico. Y no sé si con las escasas fuerzas que tengo, esté preparado para esas clases tan interesantes que propones…- Intenta pellizcarle el trasero, pero ella se escapa, fingiendo pudor.

-Por favor, si voy a ser tu profesora, exijo un poco más de respeto. Alix ya registra las alacenas buscando alimentos; pero en ese momento aparece Hermione, en camisón; y los mayores intercambian miradas cómplices…

-Pensé que tú habías ido con el resto…- Sirius mira a Alexia de reojo, pero ella parece estar a punto de perderse en un armario.

-No, yo estaba cansada y por eso preferí quedarme. Alix, tú lo sabías.- Sirius ahora la mira perturbado. Lo único que les faltaba era que ella hubiera aparecido cinco minutos antes, y los hubiera encontrado haciéndolo…

Por suerte, en ese instante llegan todos en tropel, y mientras comienzan a preparar café y sandwichs; intercambian bromas y burlas, convirtiendo a Ron y Harry en los destinatarios de las peores.

-Me extraña que Alexia las haya secundado, ¿No, Sirius?- Ron intenta desviar los comentarios mordaces de su hermana, que parece no tener paz…

-Para nada, Ron. Mi mujer sabe perfectamente que mi sensualidad innata, impacta severamente en las mujeres, y por eso no me pierde de vista. Hubiera sido una excelente buscadora si hubiera jugado quidditch… Y para preservar este cuerpo, al que quiero y necesito tanto, espero no hacerla enojar nunca, por que sospecho que puede resultar toda una serpiente…- Las carcajadas resuenan en la cocina, pero Sirius, consciente de lo que acaba de decir, empalidece. En medio de las gracias, la aludida se voltea para responderle, pero nota el color mortecino en su rostro, y calla. En cambio, y para salir del paso, la emprende a su vez con el pelirrojo.

-Mejor te callas, que no era Sirius quién se contorneaba febrilmente en la pista. De haberlo sido, te aseguro que mi varita hubiera estado muy atareada.- El pelirrojo se muerde el labio inferior. Evidentemente, eligió el blanco equivocado. La pacífica Alexia, cuando es presionada, sabe defenderse. Ron toma de la mano a Camille, que todavía lo mira mortificada, y desaparece saludando a todos condescendientemente, mientras Black, da por ganadora del duelo a su morena, y la abraza una vez más, sentándola encima suyo.

El resto también los imita y comienzan a irse, aún en medio de bromas y amenazas a medias, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Black descansa la cabeza en la espalda de Alix, y así se quedan, en silencio, hasta que ella, se levanta y tironeando de él, lo hace ponerse en marcha.

En mitad de la escalera, ella lo detiene.

-Alumno Black, le aseguro que hasta que no saque "sobresaliente" no pienso dejarlo ir…-

El improvisado alumno sonríe pesaroso aún. Desea en lo más interno de sí mismo, que ella le perdone su silencio, y que incumpla su palabra. No teme a sus hechizos, pero sí a su frialdad.

* * *

CREO QUE BLACK SABE CON QUIEN SE METIÓ...JAJAJAAA.

ESPEREMOS QUE NO SEA PARA TANTO, ¿NO?.

PROMETO VOLVER PRONTO! Y JOS...¡PACIENCIA!

TILDIBESOS!

6-3-09


	14. Chapter 14 CONFUSIONES, Y REVELACIONES

Acá esta la Tildis de vuelta…

FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER A TODAS! Aunque haya sido hace dos dias, aplauso medalla y beso para todas.

Aclaración:todo lo que está entre paréntesis corresponde a los pensamientos de Alix.

Espero que les guste!

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

CONFUSIONES Y REVELACIONES.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan de buen humor, parece que Ron y Harry ya fueron indultados y que "la escapada" provocó apasionamientos varios.

Los hombres ya ganaron la cocina y, el aroma del café recién hecho llena la casa.

La primera en aparecer es Luna, quién luce especialmente bella esa mañana. Saluda cariñosamente a todos y, cuando los elfos se le acercan comienza a aplaudir, satisfecha.

- ¡Felicitaciones Kreacher! No sé como no lo noté antes. ¡Y ninguna dijo nada! Vas a ser padre. ¡Y por partida doble!- La voz aterciopelada de la rubia provoca el caos. El tiempo en la cocina parece detenerse y, el ruido de una bandeja estrellándose en el piso le impide acabar lo que decía.- Las dos elfinas de la casa, descorazonadas, miran a Sirius con temor; (ya que recuerdan todas las historias de lo malo que era que les contó su enamorado) mientras Ron y Harry socorren a Kreacher, que acaba de desmayarse. Menos mal que Neville, siempre a cargo de la situación, lo reanima con unas hierbas que saca de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa? Hermione y Ginny entran en ese momento, y no comprenden el por qué del nuevo disturbio.

-Celebremos que se agranda la familia, vamos a ser tíos.- Pero Luna es nuevamente interrumpida.

-¿No podías esperar, no Ginny? ¡Te dije que no tenía que saberlo nadie! Ahora van a comenzar con los sermones.- La pelirroja refleja su incredulidad en el rostro, disculpándose con Herms que la mira furiosa.

-¡Qué yo no lo conté! Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste, Luna?-

-Yo solo hablaba de Sunshine, y Purple Tears, que van a ser mamás. ¡Y acá está el feliz futuro padre!- Y señala al elfo, que continúa al borde del soponcio.-Pero ustedes hablaban de alguien más…-Las mira a ambas con picardía, y Ginny retrocede alzando las manos. Sabe que de nada sirve intentar engañar a Luna, que con solo mirar a la gente, parece saber sus mas ocultos secretos.-¡Herm, felicitaciones!- Tres más se suman a Kreacher en el colapso: Ron, Harry y Sirius. Y los tres miran a Ginny.

-Debiste decírnoslo. Siempre la encubres…-

-Ella me lo contó en secreto, y yo no iba a traicionarla. Además, -la aludida se encoje de hombros, quitándole importancia al tema- Alix también lo sabe.- Como si hubiera esperado escuchar su nombre, la mujer llega en ese instante, fresca y sonriente junto a Camille.

-¿Qué yo sé que cosa?- Comienza a acercarse a su marido, pero se detiene al notar que todos la miran.

-Del embarazo…- Ginny la mira culpable. Si bien lo dijo sin querer, sabe que tendría que haber cerrado la boca.

-¡No vale! ¿Cómo lo supieron? ¡Yo quería darles la sorpresa!- Camille los mira a todos mientras las lágrimas ya desbordan sus ojos.- Si todavía no lo sabe ni Ron…-

**-¿Qué cosa?-** El desconcierto general la hace sospechar, que no discutían sobre ella. -¿No hablaban del bebé que vamos a tener Ron y yo?- Y mira a su marido, justo antes de que éste también se desmaye.-Nooooo, ¿No ven? El no quiere al bebéeeeee.- Camille llora desconsolada y, ahora Ginny entiende muchas cosas. Neville se hace cargo de Ron y, Alix se ocupa de Camille. Luna solo los mira a todos gozosa, ajena al escándalo que provocó su saludo al elfo. Sirius y Harry miran a sus respectivas mujeres, desencajados, esperando algún anuncio importante, pero en cuanto éstas lo notan, gritan al unísono.

-¡Yo no estoy embarazada! ¡No me mires con esa cara!- La declaración a dúo les provoca risa, y los dos castaños respiran aliviados.

-Al parecer, se ha desatado una epidemia,- piensan en voz alta los dos, mientras asienten con la cabeza, Neville incorpora a Ron, y muy ufano, anuncia:

-¡Luna y yo también!-

-¿Luna y tu qué, Nev?- Hermione es la única que consigue hablar, el resto solo observa al muchacho, curiosos.

-Que Luna y yo también estamos embarazados. ¿Qué creían?- Sirius y Harry, repiten;

-Definitivamente, esto es una epidemia.- Y se alegran, de momento, de no haber sido contagiados. Pero en ese instante se vuelven a Hermione, que en cuanto nota las miradas sobre ella, los enfrenta.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, ¿eh? Y no se pongan latosos, por que me pierdo por esa chimenea y nunca vuelven a verme, ni van a conocer a mi hijo. **¿Estamos de acuerdo?**- Ante semejante declaración de principios, los dos hombres ceden. Ya habrá tiempo para conocer los detalles, ahora lo primordial, es que Hermione esté contenta y sienta que no la juzgan.

Repuestos de las novedades, y habiendo felicitado a la comunidad de futuros padres y madres, se disponen a comer. Las parejitas embarazadas andan todas de besos y mimos, y hasta Kreacher, ya repuesto, carga con la mayor parte de la labor, mientras que sus "novias" lo miran acarameladas…

Alix nota la creciente incomodidad de la castaña, y también el motivo. Con Ron pendiente de Camille, Harry y Sirius, no dejan de estar encima de ella, convencidos ambos de que no habrá un feliz padre que lo haga; pero ya resultan exagerados, por lo que Alexia se ocupa de alejarlos.

Ahijado y padrino observan con un dejo de nostalgia a sus parejas… piensan que también hubiera sido lindo recibir las felicitaciones del resto; pero parece que Ginny (contrariando todos los planes de Molly) no desea ser madre hasta haber terminado su carrera y, Alix tiene otras complicaciones en mente…

Este pensamiento hace que Sirius se encoja en su asiento. Luna y Neville se marchan en unas horas, y él todavía no encontró la forma de contarle a Alix todo lo que sabe. Se sienten en falta, como si la estuviera engañando; y él, que siempre fue hábil para mentir, (especialmente en sus años de merodeador…) no sabe lidiar con esta nueva sensación.

Tras las despedidas ella, conocedora del alma humana, lo acorrala en la habitación.

.SsSsSs.

-Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, Black. Diste tu palabra.-

-¿No podría ser mañana?-

-¿Y que diferencia haría? Evidentemente, es algo que te está carcomiendo las entrañas. Nunca te vi esa expresión culpable, y no se por qué, pero algo me dice que me toca de cerca.- Ese aspecto de cachorro apaleado que él luce, se lo confirma.- Quiero saberlo, Black. Ahora. Y no te atrevas a convertirte en perro.- Esto último es pronunciado entre dientes, y hace que él acepte su suerte.

Ella solo lo sabrá por él, y corresponde que lo haga de una vez. La dura mirada de Alexia lo enfrenta desde el espejo. Él eligió sentarse en un sillón alejado, evadiéndola. Toma aire, y comienza por el encuentro con Lucius…

(¿Qué es lo que me está diciendo? Yo pensé que era algo que me concernía, pero ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?)

-Él conoció a tu madre, Al; **pero no es familiar tuyo.**- Se apresura a aclarar. En ese momento, Alexia se levanta, y toma asiento frente a él. A su vez, el hombre decide que no tiene sentido intentar evitarla. A él le cabe la responsabilidad de contárselo, y también acompañar su reacción. A medida que Sirius se adentra en lo que sabe, la cara de la mujer se vatransformando.

(Así que ese era tu secreto, April… Por tu idiotez, acabaste cayendo en los brazos del tipo más nefasto que pudiste encontrar. Y después, amargada y resentida por tus elecciones, te dedicaste a perseguirme toda la adolescencia, para que yo no repita tus errores.)

El hombre sigue en su monólogo. Ahora la enfrenta, lanzado a defender la memoria de April, y con suerte, evitar su enojo.

-Yo no sabía como decírtelo… No dejes que te afecte; es más, ahora comprenderás cosas de tu madre que antes eran un enigma. Su tristeza, su dolor. El por qué de que te diera al padre más maravilloso, para compensar la monstruosidad de aquel que te engendró… Tienes que comprenderla, Al; Tom Riddle no era el mejor prospecto de padre, pero ella era joven, y él la engañó. Ya sé que todo esto es una locura, pero yo estoy aquí, para apoyarte.- Sirius intenta cobijarla en sus brazos, pero es rechazado. Ella lo aparta y comienza a caminar por el cuarto. Murmura en voz baja. Sirius no comprende, ella siempre le habló muy bien de su madre, y de lo mucho que necesitaba saber la verdad acerca de su origen, pero esta escena lo descoloca. Se acerca a ella, dispuesto a abrazarla aunque sea por la fuerza. Siente como el dolor y la violencia crecen en ella, y no está dispuesto a verla caer.

-¡Basta Alexia! Querías la verdad, y ahora no te haces cargo. Que hubieras preferido, ¿Que fuéramos hermanos? ¿Ser una Malfoy? Te desconozco…- El discurso es interrumpido por un aullido que lo paraliza.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme como reaccionar! Y menos aún, a decirme lo que debo sentir por la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Si quieres dar cátedras de cómo ser un buen hijo, ahí abajo tienes el retrato de la tuya, seguramente va a estar encantada de verte.-

Alexia se pega a la pared, y lo mira a través de las lágrimas que bañan su rostro; ahora desconocido. Ve el dolor pintado en la mirada del hombre que ama, y aunque sabe que no es su culpa, que no debió desquitarse con él, no puede evitarlo.

Confundida, como no se sentía desde su juventud, desaparece.

* * *

Y ahora? Se nos fué la heredera...¿Como se lo tomará?

Se agrandó la familia! Que manera de reproducirse, ni que se hubieran puesto todas de acuerdo!

Besos de Sirius confuso para todas…pero no se aprovechen, eh???

TILDITA

10.03.08


	15. Chapter 15 EL DESPUÉS

Este capítulo viene corto, pero es así, como todo lo pequeño, contundente! Jajajaaaa, lo dice una mujer de 1,57 de altura.

Alix se fué, el morochazo anda triste, se los dejé a ustedes para que me lo consuelen pero me parece que me lo dejaron agotado....Y lo peor es que no puedo culparlas! Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!

CAPÍTULO QUINCE.

EL DESPUÉS.

-Noooooo!-

El moreno baja las escaleras de la casa corriendo.

Salta los escalones como si con ese acto la acercara, pero ella tampoco está allí. Se fue. Lo dejó.

Se deja caer, vencido, en el sillón más próximo. Ahora sí que la hizo…

Sirius se queda un rato inmóvil, analizando la situación. E irónicamente son los gritos del retrato los que lo sacan de sus meditaciones. Se dirige cansinamente al despacho y abre la puerta esperando la catarata de insultos habituales, pero esta vez Walburga está callada, sonriente y hasta parece feliz.

-Tengo que felicitarte. Al fin haces algo digno de tu estirpe.- le dice respetuosa, como nunca se dirigió a él.

Black mira a su alrededor, pero está solo. No sabía que los cuadros pudieran perder la razón, pero indudablemente, tanto tiempo viviendo aislada y oculta han acabado con la escasa cordura que tuviera su madre en vida.

-¿Acaso me hablas a mí? ¿A tu hijo proscripto y desheredado desde el día que salí por esta misma puerta con solo dieciséis años? ¿Al que tu misma borraste del árbol genealógico familiar? No estoy para bromas, mujer.-

-¡No! No es broma. Y no dudes de mi juicio. Solo que acabo de enterarme que esa bella mujer que vive contigo es hija de…-

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Vieja arpía, maldiciente e infamante. Ahora también escuchas tras las paredes. Muy digno de **tu** estirpe.-

-¿Y que querías que haga? ¿Qué me quedara acá quietecita? ¿Con toda una horda de inmundos traidores ocupando mi casa y vagando por ella libremente? Si hasta Kreacher me ha traicionado, uniéndose a ellos. Por supuesto que deambulo por rincones que ni tú sabes que existen. Y así supe que al fin estaremos emparentados con Él.-

-Estás diciendo estupideces, una vez más. Alexia me ha abandonado. Lo siento mucho, pero tu última esperanza se fue por el caño.-

-¿Y vas a decirme que tú, que siempre tuviste en tu cama a todas las que quisiste, vas a dejarla ir, así? ¿Sin luchar siquiera? Ese no eres tú. Por Circe que lo único que siempre admiré en ti, era tu tenacidad. Y eso aunque no te guste, lo llevas en las venas. Lo que un Black quiere, lo obtiene. Y no importa de que medios se valga para hacerlo. – Por una vez, Sirius concuerda con ella. No va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Pero tampoco va a darle la razón a esta mujer, que está feliz de que su sangre se una a la de Tom Riddle, como si eso pudiera tener algo de honorable. En dos pasos está encima de ella, y la tapa una vez más.

Antes de abandonar el cuarto, llega a escucharla, en un susurro.

-Tienes que ir por ella, Sirius. Tienes que traerla otra vez.-

Black se sirve un vaso de whisky y se lo acaba de un trago. Mira la botella, y se embucha un par de tragos más, de un tirón. Necesita pensar. Y quizás así aclare un poco sus ideas.

Un rato mas tarde y con la botella vacía aún en sus manos, escucha pasos.

Es Harry, y dentro de su embotamiento, Sirius respira aliviado. Si hay una persona aparte de Alix, que se merece conocer la verdad, ese es su ahijado.

Varias tazas de café más tarde y, habiéndose sincerado se siente un poco mejor.

-¿Comprendes ahora el por qué de mi comportamiento aquel día? Necesitaba saber dónde habían encontrado la diadema. Riddle la usó a April, para que ella la deje en la sala multipropósito. Parece que ella había descubierto su funcionamiento, pero no se lo había revelado a nadie; y cuando esto llegó a oídos del "Señor Asqueroso", el despreciable logró engatusarla y ella le hizo el trabajito. Intentó que se integre a su bando, pero ella se negó. Se involucró con él, y creo que aunque suene raro, quizás ella le gustara. Pero salió embarazada. Cuando ella se lo dijo, él primero la repudió y la humilló. Mas tarde intentó obligarla a unirse a su banda de locos fanáticos. Ella se negó de plano una vez más, provocando su ira, y entonces, él la amenazó. Por ese motivo sus padres se la llevaron lejos, y cortaron todo vínculo con los que pudieran contactarlo. Tenían miedo, intentaron que ella entregue a la niña, y ante su negativa, le negaron el apellido. April descubrió que en Marruecos, el apellido Riddaunt era bastante común, y valiéndose de este hallazgo, le dio a su hija ese apellido; que era la unión de los dos apellidos paternos. Creo que Zahid nunca lo supo…-

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si no hubiera sido por la obsesión de Alix, jamás hubieran sabido de la existencia de una hija de Riddle. Y ella justo vino a dar con ellos.

La mente de Black está lejos, con ella. Debió decírselo de entrada, y evitar que ella se cree falsas expectativas. Decide buscarla y aunque Harry intenta acompañarlo, desaparece solo.

Primero llega a su antiguo departamento, pero está sombrío y vacío, tal como se siente Sirius. De allí pasa a San Mungo, pero las enfermeras le dicen que ella no llegó. Se dedica a vagar por las calles, pensando donde puede haberse refugiado ella, y para colmo, empieza a llover.

Black se levanta las solapas de su saco, y recorre las calles por horas, hasta quedar completamente empapado. Cada tanto golpea una pared, pero ni eso calma la rabia y el dolor que lo ganaron. Ni siquiera piensa en transformarse. Solo vaga debajo de la lluvia, en un recorrido sin sentido.

Cuando al fin reconoce donde está, se sienta en un banco. Sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente a su casa, está en la plaza de frente a Grimauld Place, y está casi seguro que fue en ese mismo banco donde lo esperaban James y Remus aquella noche en que se marchó. Una vez más invoca a sus antiguos amigos, para que lo ayuden a encontrarla.

-Sirius, tienes que entrar. No puedes quedarte acá como si fueras un paria. Entre todos podremos ayudarte.- En un principio confunde la voz de Harry con la de James, y en cierta forma cree que lo enviaron ellos. El chico tiene razón. De nada sirve quedarse ahí lamentándose. Él va a encontrarla. Aunque deba poner su vida de cabeza una vez más.

Para variar están todos en la sala y se alegran al verlo, aunque se decepcionan al verlo llegar solo. Harry ya los puso al tanto de las novedades, y todos quieren ayudar, pero no saben como. Empiezan a analizar todas las posibilidades, y cuando ya casi amanece, llegan a la conclusión de que el único lugar que le quedó sin cubrir al moreno, es su antigua casa en Marruecos.

Sirius no quiere perder un solo instante, y se dirige a esa ciudad. Alexia tendrá que escuchar sus razones, y también darle las suyas. Ella buscaba saber, y enfrentada a la verdad, se trastornó por completo. ¿Qué fue lo que la alteró tanto? ¿Teme haber heredado los genes de su padre biológico? ¿Será que en un nuevo acto de maldad póstuma, acabarán separándose? La ironía de la situación le revuelve el estómago. Aparentemente ni después de muerto Tom Riddle puede dejarlo en paz.

* * *

En vistas de que este hombre necesita sus energías para buscar a la novia fugitiva, esta vez no se los presto! Pero trataré de volver prontito, y con novedades!

Besos.

Tildita Black!

16.3.


	16. Chapter 16 EL ENCUENTRO

Bueno, aca de vuelta.

Engripada a mas no poder, pero todavia dando lucha, como Sirius....Jajajaaa, Ojalá!

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

EL ENCUENTRO.

Después de vagar casi un día completo, encuentra la casa de Alexia. Llama a la puerta pero nadie responde, y mirando hacia ambos lados, la abre con un hechizo y se cuela en su interior. Se acostumbra pronto a la oscuridad, y se sobresalta al verla en un sillón, dormida. Se acerca y acaricia delicadamente su cara, y la mujer se sobresalta pero sin despertar.

-Sirius…- El corazón del moreno da un salto en su pecho. Si pese a su enojo ella lo llama en sueños es buena señal. Pero esto dura poco, por que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ella de repente se incorpora, varita en mano, y lo hechiza.

-¡Relaskio!-

El cuerpo del hombre cae pesadamente al piso después de haber dado contra la pared, y recién entonces Alexia comprende lo que hizo.

-¡Maldita sea! Olvidé colocar el hechizo de alarma… Soñaba que los seguidores de **ese hombre**me perseguían y me asustaste, pero ¿Cómo no te reconocí? Sirius. ¡Sirius!- Lo sacude con fuerza pero el hombre no reacciona.

Con esfuerzo lo traslada al dormitorio, y lo acomoda en su cama.

Alexia no sabe que hacer.

-¡Enervate! ¡Finite Incantatem!- Los hechizos que le aplica para reanimarlo no dan resultado, la medimagia tampoco y ella comienza a alarmarse.

Pasan un par de horas sin novedades, y ella se pone cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Y si por esto, él vuelve a perder sus recuerdos? ¿Y si cuando se recupera Sirius ya no quiere verla? Después de todo, ella lo abandonó, y más tarde lo atacó, dejándolo en este estado…

Cuando decide al fin trasladarlo a San Mungo, él comienza a reaccionar. Mira alrededor desorientado.

-Despertaste…- Alix se abraza a él, como si no se vieran hace siglos, y tomando su cara entre sus manos, le da pequeños besos.- Me asustaste, primero, apareciéndote así, y después, al no reaccionar. Perdón. Perdón por haber reaccionado de esta forma, y por haberme ido, y por…-

-Momento.- Sirius la aleja un momento y trata de fijar la mirada en ella. Todo le da vueltas, y la cabeza le duele muchísimo, por no hablar del resto del cuerpo. - ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? Me hiciste volar como una pluma. Ahora veo por que me prevenías acerca de no hacerte enojar. Recuérdame estar lo suficientemente lejos cuando estés en pleno uso de tu mal genio.- Sirius la abraza, y acaricia su cabello, pero ese leve movimiento, le provoca una mueca de dolor.- Mejor sigues con tu terapia, ahora vas a tener que mimarme mucho, para que me mejore más rápido.- Sirius la ve tan frágil, que pareciera a punto de despedazarse, e incorporándose un poco, la envuelve cariñosamente. -Un galeon por tus pensamientos, Al. Dime en que piensas, hablar ayuda.-

-No lo sé. Es demasiado, no puedo terminar de asimilarlo. ¿Sabes? Crecí sabiendo que allí, en algún lugar había alguien que era mi padre. A pesar de que Zahid siempre fue el mejor, yo quería, necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué él no estaba conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca me buscó? ¿Qué hizo que mi madre cortara todo vínculo con él? Y ahora que supe, aunque pude comprender el por qué de muchas cosas, no me sirve. Mi madre pagó caro su error. Pasó el resto de su vida tratando de que esa persona no me encuentre, no me reclame y no me dañe. Todo lo que hizo fue para protegerme, y sin embargo en ese intento también me hizo mucho daño, ya que para eso, me excluyó y en muchos sentidos, me perjudicó ella misma. Nunca pude tener una vida normal, siempre me ocultó la realidad y trató de evitarme el trato con otros niños. Fue por mi bien, ahora lo entiendo, pero en su momento, fue terrible. Ella siempre agobiada por sus "jaquecas", siempre al borde del colapso, ajena a todo lo que hacíamos mi padre y yo. Para ella también debió ser duro, pero no sé que es lo que ella esperaba. ¿Para qué traerme al mundo, para después sojuzgarme de esa manera? Y cuando crecí, fue peor. Eternamente enfrentadas, siempre poniendo la mayor distancia entre ambas… Finalmente puedo decir que todo eso no hizo más que fortalecerme, pero fue cruel. Cuando descubrí que hablaba pársel, comencé a hacerlo solo para fastidiarla, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era bueno, me atemorizaba. Sólo lo usaba con ella y nunca le dije a nadie de mi rara habilidad. Mi padre lo descubrió en una de nuestras habituales disputas y como me asustó su expresión de miedo al escucharme, de ahí en más lo evité. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella aceptó a Zahid, por su grandeza y su amor por mí. Sabía que si íbamos a vivir enfrentadas, yo iba a necesitar alguien en quien poder apoyarme. La jovencita tonta que se dejó engañar se volvió una mujer astuta y calculadora, y solo de esa forma podía demostrarme su amor.- Ella habla bajito, casi en susurros, recostada en el amplio pecho del hombre, que una vez más le da su consuelo. Cruza sus ojos vidriosos con los de Sirius, que la besa en la frente y la abraza más fuerte, como queriendo pasarle algo de su fuerza. Ella nunca hablo de su pasado, o si lo hacía, era muy escuetamente. Ahora el hombre comprende lo similares que fueron sus vidas, solo que él, se reveló y huyó antes; y encontró una nueva familia en sus amigos, mientras que ella vivió bajo las presiones de su madre hasta que se fue a estudiar lejos. Pero como él, se inventó nuevamente, y dejó todo atrás.

-Nunca pude confiar en nadie hasta que te encontré. Y me sentía mal por que tú eras transparente, mientras que yo sentía que te usaba para conseguir información. Y más aún, pensando que podíamos ser hermanos…cosa que por suerte, no sucedió. Aunque creo que eso tampoco nos hubiera detenido… ¿O sí?- Las carcajadas de Sirius se hacen oír.

-Esa es mi chica. Y creo que no, que de haber resultado hermanos, hubiéramos resultado en una situación de incesto, por que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa?-Ella se aferra al hombre, consciente de que él es su tabla de salvación.

-Antes quiero que sepas que nunca voy a volver a dejarte, y que me arrepiento de haberte maltratado; pero las noticias fueron demasiado…"espinosas", digamos. Y me superaron. Esperaba cualquier cosa, algún secreto oscuro, incluso una infidelidad, pero nunca algo así. Mi madre puso tanto empeño en borrar todos los indicios, que jamás me hubiera imaginado esto, aunque en realidad pensando en lo sombría y amarga que se había tornado, debí haber previsto una calamidad así.- Se recuesta encima de Sirius, que cada vez está más recuperado.- Y sí, quiero regresar, pero antes, quiero que conozcas algo de mi vida, mi pasado. Voy a mostrarte donde crecí, y donde padecí la extraña forma de amar de mi madre. Le muestra la casa, que a Sirius se le antoja demasiado parecida a la suya, a pesar de que esta es sencilla y limitada. Será por que pasó demasiados años atrapado, primero en su propia casa, luego en Azkabán y más tarde tras el velo; ahora todas las prisiones se le antojan iguales.

Éste pensamiento lo deprime, y Alix nota el cambio de inmediato. Están en la antigua habitación de Alexia, donde ella debió construir su fortaleza, donde lloró todos los desplantes de April, donde jugó, soñó, y se desesperó; al igual que él en la suya. El cuarto es femenino y agradable, y la decoración le recuerda a su propia habitación. Fotos del equipo de quidditch de su escuela y de ella con sus compañeros, posters de una banda de música y algunos recortes de revistas engalanan las paredes y una amplia cama de madera, con dosel y cortinas púrpura domina el lugar, una inmensa biblioteca y los sillones a juego con las cortinas forman un rincón agradable; pero allí hay algo que a Sirius lo ahoga. Ni siquiera los retratos de la chica, que saludan y sonríen, logran despejar la sensación de asfixia.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Siéntate aquí.-

-Es…la casa Alix.- Se sienta en el borde de un sillón, y tironea de ella hasta acomodarla en sus brazos, y mientras va dejando minúsculos besos en su rostro y acaricia su cabello, su mente viaja y los pensamientos escapan de sus labios.- Se siente el dolor de April, el tuyo, el de Zahid tratando de reconstruir un vínculo roto… Te veo pequeña, vagando en silencio por esta habitación, de adolescente, canturreando en susurros, para no perturbar a tu madre. Yo al menos tuve a Hogwarts, y con ello mi liberación. James, Remus, las noches de luna llena en el bosque, las promesas nunca hechas y sin embargo nunca rotas… Mi verdadera familia. Debe haber sido duro para ti.- La mujer se acurruca en su regazo, posa su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, y Sirius la envuelve en sus brazos.

- Lo fue. Pero por suerte acá estaba Zahid, siempre listo con sus bromas y sus cariños para dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara y alegrarme los días. Él se encargaba de sacarme de la casa, para que pudiera disfrutar un poco, pero al regreso, era siempre lo mismo. Me mimetizaba con las paredes, desaparecía. Me convertía en una jovencita lúgubre y silenciosa, como la casa… – Se deshace del apretón del hombre, pero solo para poder rodearlo en sus propios brazos y besarlo.-Y ahora, señor Black; mi mundo está donde está el suyo.- Lo besa una vez más, y se pone de pié, mientras él continúa las caricias. -Llévame a casa, Sirius.- Se demoran un rato en marcharse, ya que la situación de intimidad verbal, da paso a otro tipo de intimidad, la de los cuerpos que se unen y con la magia más primitiva y elemental, libera sus almas y las entrelaza en un vínculo cada vez mas cerrado.

Cierran la vivienda entre besos y bromas, y en un rato están en Grimauld Place, donde los espera más de una sorpresa.

Es Ginny quién los recibe, visiblemente alterada.

-¡Sirius! ¡Alexia! Que suerte que llegan. El retrato de tu madre está alteradísimo, Sirius; Ron y Harry están intentando calmarlo, desde hace rato pero sin éxito. Y Al, de San Mungo enviaron un par de lechuzas, parece que despertó tu padre.-

Los dos se miran, expectantes. Sienten que se acabó el idilio. Sirius se dirige al despacho, seguro de que va a calmar a su madre con solo decirle que Alix ya está de vuelta; y Alexia se desaparece para ir con su padre. Ahora más que nunca necesita verlo y hablar con él.

* * *

Al fin la encontró, y parece que con buenos resultados.

¿Qué querrá ahora la benemérita dama del cuadro? y ¿Qué pasará con el padre de Al? En breve vuelvo con las novedades.

Perdón por no responder los rr, pero este resfrío me está matando!

Beta Patsy, una vez más, desde acá, humildemente; mis disculpas.....Jajajajaaaa. Y nunca dudé de la veracidad de sus dichos!

Hoy nada de besos, así no les paso mis gérmenes! Sólo un cálido apretón de manos, y casi de lejos!

Tildita Black.

23-3-09


	17. Chapter 17 NUEVAS INCÓGNITAS

Holitas a todas! Mi vida está decidida a no dejarse dominar por mi, asi que sigo a los tumbos, con poco tiempo y muchos contratiempos!

A la gripe le siguió la bronquitis y otra vez la gripe... Los horarios familiares andan conspirando en contra mía...Mi hija mayor tuvo unintento de robo que me alteró mucho...(Felizmente sin consecuencias, pero me alteró igual!)

En fin, al menos me queda esta historia y ustedes, para escaparme un rato!

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

NUEVAS INCOGNITAS

Black mira irse a Alix con un dejo de tristeza, le hubiera gustado acompañarla. Pero "su madre" está haciendo de las suyas y el único que puede ponerla en su lugar es él. Abre la puerta del despacho, resuelto a acabar con toda esta locura.

-Gracias chicos, déjennos solos.- Las caras de Ron Y Harry al ver al mayor, son de alivio. Los dos se encojen de hombros y se hacen a un lado, felices de ver a Sirius y de poder salir de ese lugar.-Y ahora. ¿Qué se le antoja a la señora?- El tono condescendiente de Sirius está cargado de desprecio.

-¡Al fin regresas! Dime que la trajiste, que ella está aquí, que vas a pedirle matrimonio, que está embarazada, que al fin voy a poder tener un Black con todas las de la ley en esta casa… ¡Al fin La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black recuperará su antiguo esplendor!- La Walburga del cuadro parece a punto de sufrir un ataque, si eso fuera posible.

-Vas a saberlo de todos modos, así que te lo diré yo. Alexia vino conmigo, y sí, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo; pero no por tus egoístas motivos, sino por que la amo y quiero pasar mi vida con ella. No está embarazada, y aunque lo estuviera, no vas a tener a ningún Black hecho a tu imagen y deseo; si de mi dependiera ni conocerías a mis hijos, si algún día los tengo. Y para tu información, ella no está para nada feliz de su linaje de locura y muerte, como yo no lo estoy del mío. La Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Black, desapareció contigo, madre. La familia que ocupa ahora tu casa, tiene nuevos lemas, poco ancestrales y mucho mas nobles de lo que tú imaginas.-

-Eso lo dice ahora, ya verás cuando ella sepa…-

-¿Cuándo sepa que cosa, **madre**?- escupe la última palabra con asco, ésta charla está acabando con la satisfacción que traía; ella lo nota y esto le provoca una mueca de desdén.

-No diré más nada…Pero ya verás como cambia ella de opinión. Tú solo ocúpate de que se case contigo. Y presta atención al tapiz. Yo sé lo que te digo.- Y la muy desgraciada abandona el marco del retrato, algo que Sirius jamás le vio hacer, y tampoco sabía que pudiera realizar.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo! ¿Qué pasa ahora con el tapiz? ¡Regresa y dime de que hablas, o te aseguro que voy a ocuparme personalmente de llevarte al sótano!- Pero solo recibe como respuesta una risita burlona. Desde su vuelta, nunca entró a la habitación del tapiz, es más, ni sabe que hicieron con él. Si lograron quitar el retrato de su madre de la sala, qiizás también lo hayan hecho con el maldito tapiz.

Se queda un instante observando el marco vacío, pero decide ir donde Alix. Quiere estar con ella en este momento, y conocer a Zahid, el hombre que logró hacerle bella la vida a la niña que hoy mujer le quita el sueño. Más tarde podrá averiguar que pasó con el tapiz.

........

- Buenas noches Sr. Black. Si desea ver al Sr. Alcott, lo cambiaron de habitación, ahora está en el quinto piso.- las recepcionistas de San Mungo cada vez que lo ven parecen más llenas de vida. Alexia siempre bromea diciéndole al moreno que si alguna de ellas estuviera al borde de la muerte, con solo escuchar su voz, reviviría para preguntarle que necesita él.

-Gracias.- Sonríe nervioso. Las palabras de su madre no dejan de hacer eco en su cabeza. ¿Qué quiso decirle con eso de que ella ya cambiará de opinión? ¿Y por qué habla del tapiz?

Golpea suavemente, y al abrir, lo primero que capta es la mirada de Alix, que se torna vidriosa al verlo.

-¿Pudiste arreglar **aquello**? ¿Está todo bien? Papá ya está bien, recuperó la conciencia. Al parecer, el día del accidente, había conseguido los últimos datos de lo que andábamos investigando… Por eso estaba tan alterado y no advirtió el auto que lo arrolló. Fue lo primero que me dijo en cuanto me vio. Yo le dije que ya lo sabía, que tú me lo habías contado, pero después se puso tan nervioso, que tuvieron que sedarlo. Parece que era inevitable que lo supiera por esta fecha. Si no me lo hubieras dicho tú, lo hubiera hecho él, pero creo que así fue mejor.- Lo mira fatigada. Ver a su padre recuperado le provocó una inmensa alegría, pero todavía no estaba lista para tratar el otro tema con el hombre, piensa Sirius.

-Vámonos a casa, ¿Sí? Mañana temprano volvemos.- Ella solo asiente en silencio, y se deja llevar.

Al arribo al hogar se encuentran con todos en la sala. Los jóvenes, uno a uno, saludan a Alexia, y le ofrecen su apoyo.

-Gracias chicos, pero ahora lo que más me importa es la recuperación de mi padre…el resto, esperó tanto tiempo, que puede esperar más. Aparte, entre medio del torbellino de sensaciones que tengo me siento culpable. Si no hubiera sido por esa locura mía por saber, mi padre no hubiera tenido ese accidente. Él supo todo aquel día, por eso estaba tan perturbado y acabó siendo atropellado. Por mi culpa, ¿saben? ¿Y para qué? Sólo para saber que mi madre fue victima de un ser que lo único que quería era que le sirvan…y que además fue el causante de que ustedes pierdan a sus familias y amigos; y yo, que nunca pudiera conocer verdaderamente a mi madre. Perdónenme, no me siento muy bien ahora. Quiero descansar.- Sirius ve una vez más el cambio que se operó en la mujer, y antes de que ella se quiebre, la toma en sus brazos y la carga hasta la habitación.

En pocos minutos tiene todo listo, y Alix ahora es conducida al cuarto de baño…

Velas de todos los tamaños y colores crean una atmósfera romántica, que resalta más aún por los pétalos de flores que riegan todo el ambiente.

Ella, se queda en la puerta, observándolo dar los últimos toques, hasta que rompe en un llanto triste, y él abandona todo para consolarla. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera, con ella en sus brazos, y solo deja minúsculos besos en su rostro y acaricia su cabello, mientras los sollozos continúan.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-

-No. Ya lo hablamos demasiado. Ahora solo queda que me acostumbre a la idea. Y aparte, ¿Desde cuando eres terapeuta? - El llanto fue liberador, y ella está mejor. Señala todo lo que Black improvisó.-Todo esto está muy lindo. ¿Me acompañas?-

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí…- Y lentamente, comienzan a quitarse la ropa uno al otro.

Pasan el resto de la noche, amándose; en una nueva forma de entrega; lánguida y sensual por momentos, desenfrenada y violenta en otros. Pareciera que en ese encuentro, ambos buscaran exorcizar y buscar una salida a todos los interrogantes que se les plantean, y por un rato lo logran. Cuando al fin se duermen, los dos buscan la mayor proximidad con el otro, y terminan prolongando esa unión que sus cuerpos iniciaran antes, solo que en este simple acercamiento, sin saberlo, unen aún más sus almas. Nada ni nadie podrá separarlos. Al fin dos mitades se encuentran, formando un solo núcleo.

El despertar los sorprende antes de lo que ellos hubieran deseado. Un grito estremece la casa, y de pronto se ven en el pasillo del segundo piso, al igual que Harry, Ginny, Ron y Camille. Sólo falta Hermione, y por eso todos corren a su habitación.

-¿Herms, que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Ginny, quien siempre es temeraria y decidida, en este momento no se atreve a franquear la puerta del cuarto de baño, y es Alix quien lo hace; para encontrarse a la castaña en el piso, con signos de sufrir grandes dolores en su abdomen. Inmediatamente, la mujer les ordena a todos que se alisten; hay que llevarla urgente a San Mungo.

-¿Es el bebé, Al? ¿Corre peligro?- Hermione se expresa en susurros, con dificultad.

-No lo sé pequeña, pero no vamos a perder el tiempo. Allá te atenderá un especialista, y ambos van a estar bien. ¿Si?- La mujer aprieta su mano, intentando infundirle valor, pero ella también está asustada. Mira al resto, que no se mueven de sus lugares.

-De acuerdo.-La muchacha intenta sonar tranquila, pero no lo consigue.- Pero tienes que avisarle a alguien. Necesito que venga, y él también lo querrá.- Murmura un nombre en el oído de Alexia, quien con dificultad logra disimular su sorpresa.- Envíale mi lechuza, ella lo localizará.- Alix le acaricia el cabello y asiente.

-¿El lo sabe?- Susurra a la joven.

-Sí, y está feliz. Cuando vuelva nos casaremos.- Dentro de su estupor, Sirius se adelanta, y ayuda a Alix a incorporarla. Ésta sigue impartiendo órdenes.

-Rápido, busquen un auto. No quiero aparecerme, ni usar la red flú; debemos hacerlo a lo muggle, es menos riesgoso. Sirius, te quedas con ella en tanto yo me visto, el resto, hagan del favor de cerrar sus bocas, y muévanse.-

En unos diez minutos ya tienen a la joven en un auto, conducido por Ginny. El resto, si bien todos aprendieron a conducir, están tan nerviosos que no se atreven. Llegan al hospital sin inconvenientes, en parte por que Harry se ocupa de liberar el tránsito con hechizos.

Ron y Camille se les adelantaron, y para cuando llegan, ya hay un par de enfermeras y una medimaga esperándola. Alix las acompaña, mientras los demás, que ya han vuelto a reunirse, analizan las novedades.

-Yo no se nada, créanme.- La pelirroja se ve acorralada por Ron y Harry, que le reclaman que una vez más no les haya dicho nada.- Ella me dijo que el padre del bebé, "no estaba" por lo que deduje que no se haría cargo, y que ella sería madre soltera; y no quise molestarla con un interrogatorio.-

-¿Alguien sabe de quién se trata? Si ella se ocupó de guardar tan bien el secreto, por algo será.-

-No creo. Quizás si no hubiera pasado esto, no se lo hubiera dicho ni siquiera a Alix.-Una nota de rencor tiñe las palabras de la pelirroja, pero en cuanto lo nota, recapacita.- Quizás le debamos a esta persona que ella se haya mejorado… No pongan esas caras, no saben en que estado estaba cuando la encontramos en aquel hospital…Y si con su ayuda se recuperó y dejó de hacer tonterías…es que él le hace bien.-

-Sí, pero si es "tan buen chico" ¿Dónde demonios está ahora, y donde estuvo todo este todo este tiempo?-

-¿Ella dijo algo de casarse?-

-¿Y si el tipo no aparece?-

-**Basta los dos**.- Una voz se impone con autoridad, la de Sirius.-Su bebé está en peligro, y quizás ella también. Así que dejen de cotorrear como abuelitas. Si él aparece, mejor. Pero ahora lo que importa es que ella se mejore.-

Como si hubiera estado esperando ese instante para aparecer, desde la recepción se escucha la voz preocupada de un hombre que pregunta por Hermione, y es justamente Sirius, quien se adelanta. El resto parece petrificado.

* * *

Antes que nada. JOS: PACIENCIA!. Jajajaaa.

La señora Black anda misteriosa...me da miedo! Já. ¿Que se traerá entre manos?

Besos a todas! Para las que dejan reviews, de Sirius; para el resto de la señora Black, que tiene bigotes también, pero no tan lindos como los del hijo...

Tildita.

30.03.


	18. Chapter 18 EN SAN MUNGO

Hola a todas! Otra vez por acá, pero igual de complicada. Los días pasan y yo sigo sin recuperar mis ritmos, lo cual me enloquece mas; pero al menos, ya dejé atrás la gripe.

Este capitulo tiene un par de sorpresas, y un poquitín de interrogantes, pero ya se van develando.

Jos…Para vos. "El padre de la criatura"

Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, y perdón por no contestarlos! Y a las que leo, y andan por acá, ya me pondré al día!

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

EN SAN MUNGO

.

Un coro de voces exclama al unísono.

**-¡Tú!-**Pero Sirius los silencia con una mirada, y saluda al perturbado muchacho.

-Ven Malfoy. Te acompaño donde Mione.- Mientras lo guía le explica brevemente lo que sabe, y al notar el estado del joven, se tranquiliza un poco. Evidentemente, este chico la quiere, y se preocupa por ella.

- Mira Draco, no voy a mentirte. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Y si agregamos los años de rivalidad con tu familia, podrás entender que ésta no sea la mejor noticia para nosotros, pero por ella, haremos el esfuerzo de aceptarte. Igual te prevengo: mejor que no la dañes, por que sabes bien a quienes te enfrentarás…-

-No pienso dañarla, así que ya puedes ir guardando tus elementos de tortura… Yo la amo, Black. Vamos a casarnos. – Draco habla entre dientes, intentando moderar su genio. No es momento para discutir con la extravagante "familia" de su novia. Solo quiere saber de ella y de su hijo. El hombre asiente, un poco mas convencido. Alexia sale a recibirlos, y le pide al rubio que aguarde. La están revisando, pero los pronósticos son imprecisos. El embarazo quizás esté en riesgo. Draco está más pálido que la cera, y se muestra completamente quebrado, lo cual dentro de la triste situación, complace a Black. Al menos parece sincero.

-¿Puedo verla?- La mujer se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar.

-Cambia la cara, Sirius, que este chico la ama, y ella a él. Y si ella lo eligió, hay que respetarla…Por acá no tendremos novedades, al menos, en lo inmediato, y ya pedí que me avisen. Voy a ver a mi padre, ¿Quieres…?- Sirius la abraza, y la besa.

-Por supuesto. Tengo que hablar con mi suegro de algo **muy importante**.-

-No vas a salirle con… lo que ya sabes, mira que él está delicado, y… yo no quiero hablarlo con él, por el momento. - Ella muestra una expresión temerosa, y Sirius vuelve a besarla.

-Shhhhh, tu serás la medica, pero yo soy quién debe conocer al hombre que te crió como a su princesa…y no va a querer soltarte así de fácil, solo que ahora, **eres mía**…y aceptaré compartirte, pero quiero que sepa que tiene un rival…- Con este comentario, consigue sacarle una sonrisa, pero también se liga un revés.

-¡Que cosas dices! El hombre está convaleciente, y además, yo no soy un objeto por lo que deban pelear.- Sirius se encoje de hombros.

-Solo si él se da por enterado. Por mí, no hay problema…Pero comprenderás que debo dejarlo en claro de entrada. Ahora que tengo competencia, debo cubrir todas las bases…- Ella vuelve a sonreír, y el le responde con una mueca graciosa. Llegan a la habitación de Zahid, y entran. El hombre tiene buen semblante, y sonríe al verlos.

-Mucho gusto, señor…-Los hombres se saludan con un apretón de manos.- Sirius Black, y en cuanto usted se reponga un poco, y ella me acepte, su yerno. Aunque técnicamente, ya lo soy…solo que con esto de la edad, y algunas experiencias , digamos, extrañas que he vivido, me volví más sensato; y antes de que ella recapacite, y deserte; le pido formalmente la mano de su hija Alexia.-

-Eso sí que es una presentación con estilo, Black.- Los hombros de Zahid se sacuden por la risa, Alix está paralizada en medio de la habitación y mira a los dos hombres, sin reaccionar.- ¿Y tú, niña, que dices?-

-¿Qué que digo? ¡Digo que voy a matarte, Black! El hombre acaba de despertar de un coma prolongado, ¿Acaso quieres matarlo de la impresión?- Sirius levanta sus hombros brevemente, mira al hombre, que a su vez, lo imita.

-Creo que la única impresionada eres tú. Tu padre se ve de maravillas. ¿No es así, señor?-

-Ya lo creo, no podría tener mejores noticias. Y por favor; llámame Zahid. Yo me siento muy bien. Y más ahora, que sé que estuviste todo este tiempo con este hombre, y que todavía están juntos… A propósito, ¿Cómo es que tu…? Creía que habías desaparecido tras una tela, o algo así…-

-¿Lo ves, Al? ¡Hasta recuerda todo! Sí, algo así, pero regresé Zahid, por que sospechaba que de este lado del velo, había una mujer extraordinaria que me esperaba.- Sirius se acomoda cerca del hombre, expectante.

-Ya lo veo…Bueno, en lo que a mi respecta; encantado de tenerte de yerno, pero veamos que dice la interesada.- Dos pares de ojos, esperan su respuesta.

- ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Acaban de conocerse, y ya están conspirando en contra mía!- Sacude la cabeza, resignada. Nunca lo notó, hasta ese momento, pero en el fondo, el carácter de Sirius es muy similar al de su padre. Y ambos la están mirando con la misma mueca socarrona.

-Por lo menos ya ves que no vamos a pelear por ti… ¡Esperen! Olvidé algo importante.- Hablándole solo a Zahid, saca algo de un bolsillo de su saco.-Quizás con esto logre que acceda.

¿Qué me dices, Al? ¿Me aceptas?- Desde su estuche, la piedra de un bello anillo, reluce.

-Iba a aceptar sin necesidad del anillo, Black, lo sabes.- Esta vez en ella quien inicia el beso, pero se interrumpe.- Pero primero quiero esperar a que los chicos…-

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos? ¿Ya soy abuelo, y yo sin enterarme? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Con razón tanto apuro, Black...-

-¡Papá!-Alix sacude la cabeza, Sirius ríe.- Los chicos, no son nuestros hijos. ¡Pero al fin tengo una familia grande! En casa vive el ahijado de Sirius, que no es otro que Harry Potter. Sí… No me mires con esa cara. Y con él, Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, así como también la hermana de Ron, quién está de novia con Harry, y la esposa de Ron…-

-Pero estás conviviendo con un compendio de la historia mágica, hija. Esos chicos son famosos, por….-

-Sí. Ya lo sabemos, Zahid- Sirius interviene para silenciarlo, no quiere que los últimos sucesos se instalen entre ellos y le arruinen este momento especial.- Pero por suerte son unos chicos muy simples, y quieren mucho a Al; y cuando salgas de aquí, puedes unirte a nosotros si así lo quieres. Eso, si aceptas unirte a nuestra rara familia.- Mira a su mujer, que está radiante, y ella le arroja un beso. Sirius hace ademán de atraparlo, y lo estampa en medio de su pecho. Zahid los observa satisfecho. Su hija nunca tuvo experiencias románticas exitosas, y si este hombre logró conquistarla; y la ama, cuenta con todo su apoyo. La ve feliz, y eso lo llena de paz.

En ese momento golpean la puerta, y una banda atropellada, hace un muy bullicioso ingreso.

**-¡Calma!** Yo halagándolos, y ustedes, entran como una multitud de salvajes… ¿Se puede saber que sucede, Harry?- Ginny, Camille y Ron retroceden unos pasos.

-Es Herms, parece que está mejor, y creen que el embarazo ya no corre riesgos.-

-¡Que bien! Voy a verla. Los dejo. Y espero que se comporten…- Alix deja el cuarto, pero antes, se acerca a Black, y vuelve a besarlo.- Harry, te presento a mi padre, Zahid.- Se lleva al resto, que espera que con la intervención de ella, les permitan visitar a su amiga. O al menos, saber algo acerca de cómo llegaron Hermione y Draco a estar juntos…

-Mucho gusto señor, soy Harry.-

-Ya lo veo, muchacho… Y ahora que ella salió… ¿Cómo tomaron las novedades, en especial tú?-

Alexia se alegra de ver a Hermione bastante recuperada. Si bien deberá guardar reposo, el embarazo no corre riesgos, y Draco está a su lado, lo que evidentemente, la hace inmensamente feliz.

-¿Cómo están los de afuera? ¿O me abandonaron por traidora y ya se marcharon todos?-

- No te abandonarían, lo sabes. Están sorprendidos, no puedes culparlos…pero creo que se acostumbrarán. ¿Quieres verlos?-

-Sí. Se deben haber llevado flor de susto.-

-Ni que lo digas. Entre lo del bebé, y que apareciera Draco como el padre no entienden nada, pero están ansiosos por verte. Ya los llamo.-Draco la besa y la toma de la mano. Ambos saben que no será fácil, pero ella espera que con el tiempo, acepten su relación. Si bien los jóvenes comparten estudio y trabajo, las antiguas diferencias nunca terminaron de cerrarse.

Entra primero Ginny, y la siguen cautelosos Ron y Camille.

-¿Cómo estás, linda?-

-Bien, pero casi muero del susto. Gracias a Alix, que me contuvo y me trajo rápido, y a ti, que condujiste el auto, y a Harry, que liberó el tránsito; y también a ustedes, que se adelantaron…- En ese momento, Draco la interrumpe.

-Les agradezco mucho, a todos… Yo estaba de viaje, pero en cuanto supe del bebé, le dije que quería que nos casemos… Ella esperaba mi regreso, para comunicárselos juntos… Yo no quería que ella esté sola…De solo pensar que podría haberlos perdido…- Draco se quiebra una vez más, y Ron no puede evitar sentir empatía. Palmea la espalda del rubio, quien agradece el gesto con un apretón de manos.

Ginny está feliz por ellos, si **éste **ha colaborado en que su amiga puedaencaminar su vida**, **definitivamente, ella tendrá que hacer el esfuerzo de olvidar años de peleas y aceptarlo. Una enfermera se acerca y les pide que se retiren. Hermione los despide con la mano, mientras sonríe, aliviada. Al fin siente que su vida está completa. Con el hombre que ama, con quien va a casarse, su bebé, sus amigos…

A su lado, Draco Malfoy la envuelve en sus brazos por enésima vez, completamente enamorado.

* * *

Bueno, para las que me acusaban de que Hermione me caía mal, ya lo ven. Sanita y feliz con el papá de su baby. Muy obvia la pareja, no? Jajajaaa, intenté buscarle otra, pero la castaña se me encaprichó, y me dijo, o Malfoy, o nadie!

Veremos en que discurre la declaración, y si Alix al fin acepta ser una Blak.

.

Tildibesos!

13.3.07


	19. Chapter 19 DUDAS Y MAQUINACIONES

Holitas!

Otra vez regresando y van…

Jajajaaa. Creo que finalmente estoy acomodando mi vida, algunas ya habrán visto que de a poquito volví a leerlas, y las demás, espero que crean en mis palabras.

Después de tanto tiempo, este es un capitulo un poco de transición, así que no se espanten si encuentran un "estado de situación" de la casa; pero es solo para retomar la historia.

A las de siempre, las que retoman conmigo y encima me dejan comentario, un gracias así de grandote!

A Patsy, no te librarás de mí! Éste me salió a las disparadas, y me pudieron las ganas de subirlo, pero a la brevedad recibirás noticias mías!!! Siempre y cuando no huyas despavorida ante la cantidad de comas empleadas!!!

Este cap se lo dedico a Lunática, que está de cumple, y a Fiona, que está de cumpleblog.

Espero que les guste!

.

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

**DUDAS Y MAQUINACIONES. **

**.**

Los días transcurren sin grandes sobresaltos, y esto, para todos los habitantes de la casa, es extraño. Tantos años lidiando con la destrucción y la muerte los habituaron a la eterna zozobra y encuentran esta calma ligeramente aburrida.

Zahid ya fue dado de alta y si bien no aceptó mudarse a la casa, sino trasladarse al antiguo departamento de su hija; los visita a diario y ya es común a todos verlo por la mansión estando Alix en ella o no.

La gran biblioteca de la residencia lo atrae poderosamente, y pasada la primera impresión tras conocer el retrato de la antigua dueña de casa, todo marcha bien. Al que esto le llama enérgicamente la atención es a Sirius, quién no termina de comprender como es que su madre acepta mansamente que un extraño, y encima contrario a sus ideas, merodee libremente por sus dominios y ella no estalle permanentemente; pero por si acaso no va a preguntárselo.

Hermione también volvió a la casa, aunque esto será solo hasta que Draco acabe sus encargos fuera del país, y regresa para establecerse. Ella ya anda buscando una casa en los suburbios, y haciendo preparativos para la boda. La futura señora Malfoy está feliz, y ahora que ya todos aceptan su relación, mucho más aliviada; por lo que se deja mimar y acepta los cuidados que todos le dispensan, sin oponer resistencia.

Ginny y Harry disfrutan de la extraña paz que acontece y hasta están planeando vacaciones para después de la boda de la castaña, evento que por supuesto ninguno de los dos se perdería por nada del mundo. Y menos la pelirroja, sabiendo que es la dama de honor de su amiga.

Mientras todos disfrutan de la serenidad que reina, Ron es el único que se parece vivir en el pasado, y es para todos la excepción que confirma la regla; una tormenta a punto de acabar con la tranquilidad de la familia. Harry es quien más lo padece, ya que comparten casa y trabajo, así como también algún curso adicional que les programan; y lo amenaza con pedir su traslado para poder disfrutar de un momento de paz y silencio. Ginny ni quiere verlo. A cada paso de la joven él aparece con nuevos planteos y dudas acerca de su futuro rol de padre, del embarazo de su esposa, de su capacidad de criar un niño y de cuanta duda asalte su carácter extremista. Su firme y decidido carácter de los últimos tiempos ha hecho una regresión a sus años de escuela, y ahora se muestra como el adolescente intranquilo de antaño, para desazón de todos, y especialmente de su esposa, que no sabe como lidiar con esta faceta que a ella le es completamente desconocida.

Ante la negativa de su hermana y mejor amigo de escucharlo, y después de ensayar berrinches y ofendimientos varios, optó por trasladar su bagaje de incertidumbres al hogar materno; y allí encontró a una dispuesta Molly a escuchar todas las incertidumbres y temores de su "pequeñin". La futura abuela, que ya cuenta con otros cinco nietos en su haber, está más que feliz de que alguien le pida opinión y escuche sus consejos, cosa que no ocurre con frecuencia, ya que sus nueras son muy independientes y su propia hija siempre acaba callándola, con afecto pero con firmeza.

Todo parece encaminado en la Casa Black. Todo menos la vida sentimental del dueño de casa, que anda persiguiendo a su pareja para conseguir sacarle una fecha para la boda. Alexia no lo admite, pero sabe que en el fondo él tiene razón, y que ella se niega a formalizar el compromiso por temor.

-Esto es ridículo, Alix. Nada va a cambiar por el hecho de que estemos casados. Solo quiero que el mundo sepa cuan firme es nuestro amor y nuestra unión.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no hay ningún motivo para apurar las cosas, Sirius. ¿Qué más da que sea ahora, en seis meses o un año? No hace ninguna diferencia.-

-Eso lo dirás por ti, que al lado de Herms o Ginny casi no se ve la diferencia de edad, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo…Y aparte, quiero tener hijos que puedan llamarme papá, no abuelo. Ya estoy grande Al, y lo prometiste. Me diste tu palabra.- Él sabe que eso es una fuerte presión para la mujer. Y logra su propósito. Ella se muerde el labio, dolida.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo también lo deseo. Solo que no quiero apurar las cosas. Papá recién se está recuperando.- No logra acabar su frase. Un Sirius burlón la interrumpe.

-Tu padre está perfectamente recuperado. En cualquier momento entramos al escritorio y lo encontramos jugando póker con el retrato de mi madre. Defendió su independencia a toda costa y vive solo y tranquilo, viene casi todos los días de visita, sale, tiene sus amistades. Se maneja perfectamente. Y sabes que aunque él no lo diga, también quiere verte casada. Creo que en el fondo no tolera la idea de que su hija viva en esta casa, con un ex presidiario amnésico y posiblemente inestable, una caterva de jóvenes propensos a meterse en todo tipo de problemas, un elfo bígamo e inmoral y el retrato de su suegra loca y malvada, quién está feliz de que al fin, su sangre acabe uniéndose a la de otros tan locos y malévolos como ella.- Ahora es él quién se muerde el labio.

En su intento por alivianar sus reclamos con un poco de humor, olvidó los temores de la mujer. Sirius sabe que Alexia carga con la inmerecida culpa de ser hija de Riddle, y que eso la asusta. Toda su racionalidad y sus complejos conocimientos de la mente humana, no logran acallar el miedo que le provoca engendrar un descendiente de ese ser nefasto, y más aún, de unir esos genes a los de los Black.

Si bien Sirius no exhibe ninguno de los rasgos de su familia, no dejan de ser los mismos de esa mujer del retrato que la mira como si ella fuera quien vaya a devolver al Lord a la vida a través de un hijo suyo. Black la estrecha en sus brazos. –Alix, me gustaría poder cambiar nuestros orígenes, pero sabes que eso no es posible. Pero lo que sí podemos hacer, es cambiar el futuro. Nadie va a robarnos la posibilidad de ser felices, que bien ganado lo tenemos. Y el pasado, que bien enterrado está, depende de nosotros que siga así. ¿Estamos? – Ella asiente y se aferra al hombre, que nota el temblor que sacude brevemente sus hombros. Ella finalmente se deshace de su abrazo contenedor, y haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa, se marcha a su trabajo, instándolo a que él haga lo mismo. ´

El hombre la deja ir, saludándola desde la chimenea; pero lejos de él esta la idea de ir al anticuario. Tiene una reunión muy importante esa mañana, algo que lo tiene atareado y feliz desde hace un par de días, y que cree que ayudará a hacer realidad sus deseos.

A punto de internarse él también en las llamas, oye a Purple Tears y Sunshine que lo llaman a dúo. Las dos pequeñas elfinas parecen felices, y si bien él no comprende cuales son las cualidades que ellas pueden encontrar en su príncipe consorte, siempre y cuando no le traigan más dolores de cabeza, acepta feliz ese extraño triángulo amoroso que se consumó debajo de sus narices. Ellas le anuncian con sus vocecita chillonas que su señora madre quiere verlo; y si bien la idea lo trastorna, él acepta el encargo con una mueca de desagrado y se dirige al escritorio resuelto. Por lo menos, ahora que su madre no se comunica con sus estridentes monólogos y se comporta en forma civilizada, no se le hace tan intolerable.

-¿Que deseas, Madre?-

-Al menos podrías **intentar** mostrarte amable conmigo, ¿no? Buenos días. Pensé que al menos había logrado inculcarte las normas básicas de la buena educación, pero parece que tantos años en compañía de esa gentuza, te hizo olvidar de todo…-

- No me hagas perder la paciencia. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- le gruñe Sirius.

-Solo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió saber que fue lo que hicieron con el árbol genealógico de la Noble y Antigua…?-

Sirius parpadea, sorprendido. A su regreso no lo recordaba, y cuando pudo hacerlo, ver que esa habitación ya no existía y que el maldito tapiz ya no estaba ni siquiera le llamo la atención.

-No, nunca se me ocurrió preguntar por esa pared. Quizás haya sido por que yo no figuraba en ella, ¿no te parece? Y de eso, si mal no recuerdo, te ocupaste tu misma, así que no puedes reclamarme semejante olvido. ¿Qué quieres ahora con el tapiz? Ya te aclaré que ésta es la Nueva Casa de los Black, y tan nueva es, que dentro de poco…-

-Encuentra ese tapiz, Sirius. Y dejarás de darte la cabeza contra las paredes. En esa pared está la solución a tus problemas. **El tapiz ni miente ni oculta**. Buenos días.- Y dicho lo cual, desapareció una vez más; dejando a su hijo intrigado y malhumorado. Hasta la noche él no regresaría, y no quería enviarle una lechuza a Harry preguntándole por el tapiz, de manera que tendría que esperar a ver a su ahijado para develar el misterio. Su madre de seguro sabía que habían hecho, por eso estaba tan tranquila. Ella podría habérselo dicho, pero como siempre, en lugar de simplificarle las cosas prefería enredarlo en sus maquinaciones. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó atrás este nuevo enigma. Lo que lo esperaba lo tenía muy entusiasmado, y las intrigas de su madre hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de atormentarlo.

* * *

Parece que ya están todos encaminados, menos, nuestros protagonistas.

Dos intrigas: ¿En que anda Black? Y ¿Qué se trae doña Black entre dientes?

Madre e hijo igual de sospechosos…

Tildibesos!

27.04.


	20. Chapter 20 MIEDO

HOLA! ACÁ OTRA VEZ, PERO CON MEJORAS! O ESO ESPERO!

SIRIUS BLACK SE ESCONDÍA DE MI, Y POR ESO NO PODÍA INSPIRARME, PERO EN UN MOMENTO EN QUE SE DURMIÓ, LOGRÉ ATRAPARLO Y SALIÓ ESTO.

QUEDÓ LIGERAMENTE CORTO, PERO PARA EL PRÓXIMO, LAS COMPENSO!

(YA LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, MIENTRAS BLACK ME MIRA CON CARA DE COCKER SPANIEL LASTIMERO…

BUENO, SI ME MIRA ASÍ NO LES GARANTIZO QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, EH?)

CAPITULO VEINTE

MIEDO.

.

Sirius sale de la reunión más que satisfecho. En pocos días le podrá contar las novedades a Alix, y aunque quiere resistir la tentación de hacerlo antes, no está seguro de lograrlo. Decide organizar algo especial para esa noche, para no tentarse e irse de boca.

Sus nuevos planes y las ocupaciones cotidianas lo distraen, y a la hora de volver a casa, ya casi olvidado el tema, una nueva duda lo alcanza. El críptico mensaje de la señora Black otra vez ocupa sus pensamientos. Sospecha que los chicos tapiaron la pared del tapiz por no poder eliminarlo y derribaron algún otro muro, por que ese espacio hoy forma parte de la sala.

Cuando sale de la chimenea de Grimauld Place lo primero que ve es a Alexia, de espaldas, precisamente en ese rincón, organizando los archivos de sus pacientes. Lo escucha llegar y gira para saludarlo, y solo entonces Sirius nota lo desmejorada que la nota desde hace días, arrepintiéndose de haber estado hostigándola con sus reclamos.

Alix no parece notarlo, y lo saluda como de costumbre, quedándose en sus brazos un rato más de lo habitual, disfrutando del calor de esos brazos que tanto la confortan.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida, cansada.- El moreno acaricia su cabello y la besa suavemente.

-Bonita forma de decirme que estoy hecha un desastre! Si esa es tu manera de halagarme, voy a decirte que no es lo que yo esperaba, Black.- Ella golpea su brazo, mientras gira los ojos hacia ambos lados, fingiéndose ofendida. Sirius la estrecha en sus brazos, y se balancea sin soltarla, pero en lugar de animarla, ese gesto termina de descomponerla. Si no la hubiera tenido en sus brazos, ella de seguro se hubiera caído, y Black lo nota y se preocupa más aún.

-Te dije que no te veía bien. ¿Qué tienes?-

- Solo es un poco de estrés, Sirius. Nada importante. Un poco de descanso, una salida reconfortante y estaré como nueva.- A pesar de desconfiar, él pretende creerle.

-En ese caso, te invito a comer. Salimos un poco y te distraes. **Te aseguro una velada romántica**, y cuando volvemos, te recuestas. ¿Aceptas?-

-Por nada del mundo declinaría semejante oferta. Especialmente lo de romántica. En cinco minutos estoy lista, no sea cosa de que te arrepientas!- Ella sube la escalera riendo, mientras el moreno la observa, ligeramente satisfecho.

Ron y Harry hacen su entrada en ese momento, Sirius los saluda e inmediatamente recuerda el dichoso tapiz.

-Chicos, les tengo que hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué hicieron con el tapiz de la familia Black? ¿Encontraron la manera de quitarlo?-

Las miradas de los jóvenes lo aguijonean. Si hay un objeto que no pensaron tener que volver a ver, es ese. Y tenían la esperanza de que permaneciera oculto ya que los recuerdos que les trae, obviamente son muy dolorosos. Turbado, el hombre se explica.

- La última idea de mi madre, es que en ese tapiz está la solución a todos mis problemas, así que me temo que mal que nos pese a todos, tendré que reaparecerlo, aunque no entienda de que se trata.- Precisamente, como él sospechaba, el tapiz está intacto debajo de una nueva pared. Ante la imposibilidad de retirarlo y en medio de la renovación de la casa, usaron una solución práctica, y ahora sobre dicha pared se alojan precisamente las gavetas donde Alix organiza sus ficheros. El hombre sabe que eso será un trastorno. Después de muchas idas y vueltas, ella ha encontrado **su** lugar en la casa, y él no quiere arrebatárselo.

Ya tendrá tiempo de ocuparse del tema más adelante, piensa.

Los jóvenes se despiden y suben a sus dormitorios, dejando a Sirius observando la pared como si en ella se escondieran los secretos del universo.

No sabe que le molesta más de la nueva actitud de su madre. Que ella se anticipe a su futuro y lo llene de incertidumbre o que esté tan feliz con lo que aparentemente le está por pasar. Pero lo que sí sabe, es que de ninguna de las dos opciones puede salir algo bueno.

Y Alexia… Ella dice que no es nada, pero su aspecto dice lo contrario, sin mencionar ese extraño vahído de hace un rato. Mira el reloj de la pared y sonríe satisfecho. Todo saldrá perfecto.

Ella baja por la escalera en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tiene una capacidad de recuperación que lo asombra. De la mujer pálida y demacrada que él encontró hace minutos, no queda huella. Luce bellísima, y eso lo llena de emoción. Quizás ella tenga razón, y con un poco de distracción se alivie. Alexia le pregunta si quiere usar la moto, para subir a cambiarse la falda, pero él la detiene y la abraza. Después de besarla, murmura en su oído.

-Por nada del mundo. Quiero que todo el mundo vea a esta bella mujer y que sepan que me acompaña a **mí**.- Ese simple comentario sirve para que ella se ruborice intensamente, pero se separa de él sonriendo, mientras le hace una reverencia exagerada.

-Eso será difícil de conseguir. Cada vez que salimos, las mujeres no te quitan los ojos de encima, y los hombres solo envidian tu porte y distinción.-

-¿Acaso me acusas de vanidoso? No te lo permito. Aunque me gusta que sepas apreciar mis dones…-El comienza a hacerle cosquillas, y acaban una vez más besándose con entusiasmo. -Mejor nos vamos, por que si no, habrá un cambio de planes y acabaremos subiendo en lugar de irnos.- Ella asiente, esa idea la seduce; pero hoy necesita salir, despejarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones por un rato.

Ni bien salen a la calle, Sirius ríe feliz, como un niño que acaba de realizar una travesura. Ella lo mira asombrada cuando nota el porque de tanta algarabía. A pocos metros, una calesa tirada por dos caballos negros los aguarda, y el hombre la guía hacia ella, ayudándola a subir.

Recorren la ciudad por un rato, mientras la gente mira sorprendida el llamativo carruaje. Ella descansa en sus brazos, mirando todo como si lo viera por primera vez, admirada por el tierno gesto.

Cuando finalmente el transporte se detiene, ella no duda. Sirius se ha tomado en serio lo de la velada romántica y ha decidido agasajarla con todo.

Lo que no llega a comprender, es en que momento pudo organizarlo. Si a partir de su invitación ella apenas se ausentó un momento mientras se vestía…

Cena, show y baile al son de una orquesta son las actividades que siguen, y cuando casi cerrando la noche, ella comienza a sollozar mientras se recuesta en su pecho; Sirius se estremece.

-Alix, que tienes? Me estás asustando, mujer. ¿Tan mal estuve? Y no me digas que es estrés, por que no voy a creerte.- Con el pánico dibujado en sus ojos, él la sacude por los hombros, casi bruscamente. Pero antes de que ella pueda responderle, se desliza entre sus brazos, y solo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, consigue retenerla.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, él logra llegar con ella hasta la mesa, dejar el dinero suficiente para pagar la cena y salir. Se dirige al primer callejón que encuentra, y allí se desaparece con ella en brazos, mientras la mujer sigue sin reaccionar.

Ni bien llegan a San Mungo, la llevan a un cubículo, mientras él permanece en el pasillo completamente impresionado.

Mil ideas negras cruzan su mente, y ninguna es buena. Se revela contra su destino y maldice, golpeando una pared. ¿Acaso él nunca tendrá derecho a ser feliz? ¿Qué extraña maldición lo persigue, que cada vez que está a un paso de lograrlo, la felicidad se esfuma?

* * *

NOOOO, AHORA BLACK PONE MÁS CARA DE LÁSTIMA QUE ANTES…

OK, PROMETO IGNORARLO Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. (AUNQUE NO SE SI LO LOGRE, TENDRÍAN QUE VER LAS COSAS QUE CRUZAN POR MI LOCA CABECITA...)

BESOS.

TILDITA

12.3


	21. Chapter 21 respuestas

**Acá reportándose Tildita!**

**Anduve releyendo Marauders… Suspiros varios… Teclados encharcados. No sé que tiene esa historia, pero cada día me parece más bonita, y espero haber logrado capturar a Sirius, que insiste en escapar de mí. Gracias a las que siguen firmes al pié del cañon, JOS, FIONA, ONLY BLACK LOVER, PATSY, pero o ustedes actualizan demasiado rápido o mis relojes no funcionan con el mismo ritmo que los suyos! Cada vez se me juntan más cosas!**

**¿Se acuerdan? Quedamos en que ella se había desmayado y Sirius la llevó a San Mungo...**

CAPÍTULO 21

RESPUESTAS

.

.Finalmente, después de lo que a él le parece una eternidad, un sanador se asoma y le permite el acceso.

Alexia está sentada en una camilla alta, visiblemente turbada. Sirius se dirige al profesional, para pedirle explicaciones, pero éste abandonó la habitación.

-Llévame a casa, Sirius.- Ella susurra mientras los enormes ojos negros vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.- Te prometo que ni bien lleguemos, te explico todo.-

Black se debate entre buscar al galeno para que alguien al fin le aclare la situación, confiar en ella y hacer lo que le pide, o ponerla sobre sus rodillas y darle una buena tunda por ponerlo en ese estado de ansiedad, como si ella fuera una niña. Viéndola, opta por complacerla.

En un instante están en la mansión, y él la deposita en la cama con delicadeza, y se aleja solo unos pasos para regresar con un sillón que acomoda a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? Necesito saber Al, pero si no estás en condiciones, aquí me quedo, y mañana hablamos…- Ni bien acaba de pronunciar esta frase se maldice a sí mismo. No va a tener paz hasta saber que es lo que la aqueja. Para su alivio, ella niega con la cabeza, y comienza su monólogo.

- Lo único que voy a pedirte es que no me interrumpas.- Black asiente y ella continúa.- Hace días que te lo tendría que haber dicho, pero ni yo terminaba de aceptarlo, y muchísimo menos podía compartirlo. Estoy embarazada Sirius. Y asustada.- Los ojos del moreno parecen a punto de escapar de su rostro, y ella coloca una mano sobre su boca, para evitar que él la interrumpa. El asiente, y comienza a besarle esa mano, mientras las lágrimas inundan sus mejillas. (Mierda, debo estar envejeciendo, piensa Sirius, un hijo, un hijo…) Se llama al orden para seguir escuchándola- Y siento rabia y felicidad al mismo tiempo, y sé que soy una persona horrible y una cobarde; y amo este bebé y a ti, pero el miedo de que pueda resultar un monstruo me espanta, y el miedo de lo que puedan hacerle, aún más; y no sé si terminaré siendo como mi madre, que me alejó de ella por que era el recordatorio de ese hombre, y no quiero que este niño me odie, y…- La angustia que la invade le impide continuar. Él, sin poder salir de su asombro, la abraza, la besa, la llena de caricias y la arrulla, como a una niña. No comprende ni la mitad de lo que ella dice, pero para ella es importante, y lloran juntos, aunque con distintos pensamientos; confundidos en un abrazo, hasta que ella levanta la vista y hace contacto con la del hombre, que como siempre solo le trasmite todo su amor. Sirius esboza una sonrisa y entonces toma la palabra.

- Ahora vas a escucharme a mí. Me hiciste pasar la peor noche de mi vida, y eso es mucho decir. Creí que estabas enferma, que podía perderte, que habías encontrado la manera de librarte de mí… Creo que todos estos temores y sentimientos encontrados se deben a que todo tu ser es una gran revolución. No soy médico ni experto en el tema, pero cuando las mujeres conciben, creo que esas cosas pueden suceder… No me mires con esa cara, Al. Primero, recuerda el inicio de los embarazos de Herms y Camille y como andaban las dos todas alteradas, y segundo, señora feminista, se lo merece por hacerme tragar brasas. Sí. Así es como estuve yo los últimos días, viéndote cada vez peor y sin que tú movieras un dedo para tranquilizarme. Y ni te cuento cuando te desmayaste en la pista de baile… Si no hubiera sido preciso que te lleve urgente al hospital, creo que yo mismo me hubiera desmayado.-

-Hubiera sido un espectáculo interesante.- Aunque el comentario le arranca una risa, Sirius la mira enojado, pero solo por un segundo. La noticia lo tiene a medio metro del suelo. Un hijo. **Un hijo**. Suyo y de ella. La toma en sus brazos, está exultante, quiere que todos lo sepan, quiere salir a gritarlo a los pasillos de la casa primero y a todo Londres después…Pero la mirada de ella lo contiene.

- Por otro lado. Nuestro hijo no solo no será un monstruo, por que será criado por la mejor familia y los mejores padres, que tanto; sino que no vas a querer separarte de él ni un minuto, haciendo que sea el mocoso mas malcriado del mundo mágico. Y por último, ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? Yo estoy acá, para ti, Al. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho a la primera sospecha, haber compartido tu angustia antes; no obligada por el hecho de que o me lo decías o te daba una tunda. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron en San Mungo?- La emoción inicial daba paso a su enojo, y eso la hacía sentir peor.

- Yo se los pedí. El médico que me atendió hoy; ya lo hizo en dos oportunidades, y hasta me amenazó con decirte todo si no lo hacía yo.-

-¿Eso significa que ya te desmayaste antes?- El enojo de él crecía y se transformaba en ira.- ¿Y qué si te sucedía en la calle? ¿Y qué si tenías un accidente, o se dañaba el bebé? No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable Alexia.-

-No fue solo irresponsabilidad. Hay más.-

-¿Mas? ¿Cómo que más? Ya sé, son mellizos, o incluso trillizos… Ya sabía yo…-

- No puedo seguir si no te calmas.- Sirius se deja caer en el sillón nuevamente, y la mira. Intenso. Como solo él sabe mirarla. Como si leyera en su alma.

-Ya estoy calmado. Sigue por favor.-

-Hace un tiempo, cuando tuve mis primeras sospechas del embarazo yo recibí unos papeles. El sobre tenía sellos especiales, símbolos y runas; y estaba manoseado como si hubiera pasado por muchas manos, y estaba dirigido a mí, Alexia Riddaunt, pero con esta dirección, Sirius. Grimauld Place 12, Londres. Tenía un extraño sello de lacre donde aparecía una serpiente enroscada en una letra S y al tenerlo en mis manos, solo pude sentir terror. Sabía que provenía de él, pero ¿cómo podía contener datos tan exactos? El sobre estaba dañado, se lo notaba antiguo al igual que la tinta y la escritura. Mis datos no habían sido agregados a última hora ni modificados, estaban escritos allí desde hace mucho. Una tormenta de sentimientos se apoderó de mí, y ahí me quedé, mirando ese sobre sin poder reaccionar. Por un lado quería abrirlo, saber que es lo que él quería decirme o hacerme llegar; pero por otro lado quería escapar de ese padre que recién ahora se dignaba a aparecer, y quién sabe con que oscuras intenciones…- Alexia interrumpe su relato y mira a Sirius, pero aunque en una primera impresión éste parece de piedra, él toma una de sus manos en la suya, dándole ánimos para seguir, mientras su mirada le suplica que continúe.- Cuando al fin pude abrirlo, me encontré con las palabras de un desconocido, frío y calculador; que me decía que si bien no podía impedirme el acceso a sus bienes, al menos esperaba que continuara su obra.- El estremecimiento del moreno la sacude a ella, y una vez más interrumpe su relato.- Sí. Tuvo el tupé de decirme eso. Y también decía que si se hubiera imaginado que iba a acabar rodeado de inútiles, me hubiera arrancado de los brazos de mi madre para que yo recibiera la educación que una hija suya requería. Él lo sabía todo, ¿te das cuenta? Quizás con un giratiempo, no sé. Quizás en uno de esos nefastos experimentos que solo él podía llevar a cabo… No lo sé. Pero es posible que hasta me haya topado con él, sin saberlo. Y por eso mi espanto y mi silencio. ¿Quién dice que él no pueda volver, e intentar algo pero con nuestro hijo? Arrancarlo de mí, llevárselo, contagiarlo de su locura… No voy a poder tolerar esa incertidumbre, esa locura permanente. Él ya nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado, pero ahora está instalado aquí, en mi mente, y no va a soltarme Sirius, lo sé.- Antes de que Alexia pudiera reaccionar, Sirius se levanta como enloquecido y corre escaleras abajo. Entra al despacho con Alexia pisándole los talones. El retrato está tapado y él descorre las cortinas con furia.

- Dime todo lo que sabes. Dímelo ya mismo, o te aseguro que me pongo a buscar en esos libros que tu sabes, la forma de sacarte de esta casa de una buena vez.- Los gritos resuenan en el lugar mientras Walburga Black estudia a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo y temor. Sabe que él no miente. Y sabe que si busca en el libro indicado, quizás pueda hacerlo. Mira a Alexia y comprende el por qué de tanto alboroto, decidiéndose a hablar.

-No sé que era lo que ataba al Lord a tu madre. Dudo mucho que fuera amor, pero ella tenía o sabía algo que hacía que él la respete.

Eso fue lo que les salvó la vida a ambas. Nunca supe qué, pero era algo poderoso, de otra manera él no se hubiera detenido.

Cada vez que ella llegaba, él nos despedía a todos, y no nos dejaba acercar hasta pasado un buen rato. La última vez que yo supe que ella había estado hubo algo diferente. Cuando nos convocó, él le entregó un sobre a tu padre, Sirius. Nos hizo guardianes de su mayor tesoro, según nos dijo. Pero ese sobre debía ser entregado a quien nos lo requiriera. Pasado un tiempo, cuando apareció un hombre que nos dijo ser su enviado, así lo hicimos; y no se por qué, creo que ya llegó a tus manos, Alexia Riddle Gaunt. Sí. Los primeros custodios de su legado, fuimos nosotros, los Black. En ésta misma habitación lo guardamos celosamente.- La mirada que le dirigió a Alexia hizo que esta se sacudiera de pies a cabeza y busque consuelo en los brazos de Sirius. -Cuando supe que eras tú, no pude dejar de maravillarme. Siempre me intrigó saber por qué él usó esta dirección. Pero por lo visto, él sabía lo que hacía. Por eso te dije que develaras el tapiz, Sirius. Es necesario que lo hagas. Mientras ese niño forme parte de nuestra familia, nadie podrá arrebatárselos. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro. Y esto no me fue confiado por él, si no que yo también recibí una carta algún día, y aunque al principio dudé, ya que la sola aceptación de esa misiva constituía una traición a mis ideales, y a él; opté por callar y guardar ese secreto. No creía que fuera posible, pero ahora veo que lo es. Alexia y tú aparecerán en el tapiz, al igual que el hijo que esperan, y entre los tres se formará una figura. No me preguntes como, por que cuando yo te desterré de la familia, lo hice convencida de que era para siempre. Pero evidentemente, alguien con más poder que yo, lo revirtió. Todo esto me fue confiado en aquella carta, así como también que debían buscar en el centro de dicha figura. Allí encontrarán lo que les devolverá la paz. **El tapiz ni miente ni oculta**. Así terminaba aquella esquela…-

Hasta ese momento Sirius se había mantenido callado, analizando cuanto decía su madre.

-¿Esa carta estaba firmada, madre?-

-Si.-

-¿Por quién, si se puede saber?-

-Por April Swanson.-

Sirius sostiene a Alexia, a quién sus piernas se niegan a sostener.

* * *

Muajajajajaa…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Viene un Blackcito, o los mellizos, o trillizos…?

Cuanta carta detenida en el tiempo, por Merlín! Y después yo me quejo del correo de mi país!

Vuelvo pronto…o les entrego al mismísimo Sirius para que hagan de él lo que les plazca…

Besos.

Tildita Black.

26.5


	22. Chapter 22 LA CARTA

Hola...Acá otra vez, viendo como derrar esta historia, que se me escapa y me evita. Pero les prometo, que como sea, la termino.

**Recomendaciones varias**: la nueva historia de Jos, "Wanted". Tiene de todo...Hasta un par de gemelos incestuosos, que meten miedo! Pasen y vean.

Acabo de encontrar una autora, que quizás alguna la conozca, por que creo que es muy popular. Y por cierto que me parece muy buena. Anatripotter. Si quieren un Harry diferente, esquivo y altanero, lean "Por que me amaste", pero si quieren al Harry mas malo que se imaginen, lean "Amor por contrato" OJO! Que no es malo al estilo Voldy, es malo en el estilo que te afloja los elásticos...El perfecto desgraciado que te las hace, y así y todo volves por más... Jajajaja, el que más nos gusta a todas. ACLARACIÓN: Para que no me odien, las dos están en progreso, eh? Pero ella asegura que aunque se tarde, las termina.

CAPITULO VENTIDOS

LA CARTA

Sirius deja a su madre hablando sola, y sale veloz tropezando con Alexia hacia la sala. Si bien ella no comprende del todo lo que está pasando, necesita desesperadamente que esto le de un poco de paz. Cuando llegan al rincón que ella hizo suyo, y una vez seguro de que ella está bien, con un movimiento elegante de su mano, Black hace que todas las cosas de la morena se trasladen a la otra punta del salón, mientras ella lo observa interesada. En este momento no le importa la suerte que puedan correr sus papeles y demás, solo necesita revelar el misterio. Cuando el padre de su hijo la corre hacia atrás, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ella cierra los ojos, intuyendo lo que sigue.

Y lo que sigue no se hace esperar. Una explosión hace temblar los vidrios.

- Perdón. Podría haber intentado algo más sutil, pero…-

- Ahora no nos vamos a poner sutiles, Sirius.- exclama la mujer, recobrando su fortaleza habitual; pero al instante, al ver aparecer a los jóvenes en la escalera, con ropas de dormir y varita en mano, cambia de idea. Un coro de voces completamente despabiladas exclama al unísono.

- ¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?-

- En cuanto lo sepamos, les decimos.- La voz de Sirius no admite réplicas, y los jóvenes rodean a Alexia, en un gesto protector mientras observan hacer al mayor. En breves instantes y sin tomar su varita ni una sola vez, éste despeja el lugar dejando ver el tapiz que cubría antiguamente las paredes de la casa, en perfecto estado. Pareciera que su magia ha surgido con más fuerza que nunca. El temor de que su mujer o su hijo puedan resultar dañados hace que siglos de poderío mágico (y mejor no conocer de que tipo, en presencia de ese imponente mural) se concentren en sus manos, expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Todos lo miran con la boca abierta. Si bien conocen la fuerza del hombre, nunca lo vieron así de intenso.

Alexia se precipita junto a Sirius para observar mejor el tapiz. Nunca vio nada igual. Centurias de Black allí, ante sus ojos. Y en efecto, aparecen sus nombres, pero separados del resto, como si el tapiz mismo supiera que es una nueva etapa en esta familia.

Unidos por un delgado hilo de plata, sus nombres resaltan y se diferencian del resto, para descender en extrañas curvas hasta un punto más bajo, donde parece perderse. Black mira de cerca el dibujo, y larga una carcajada extraña, mientras señala a todos la pared. El tapiz no solo le da la bienvenida sino que lo distingue. La figura de los hilos plateados no es otra que la de un gran perro peludo, en cuyo hocico puede verse claramente, un diminuto sobre.

- Si esto es obra de tu madre, puedo asegurarte que ya me está cayendo mejor, preciosa. – sonríe de lado, y por la expresión de Al, ve que ella no da crédito a tantas sorpresas.- ¡Accio carta!- El objeto sale disparado de la pared pero hacia las manos de Alix, que mira maravillada al hombre.

- Debes abrirlo, Al. Es para ti. No permitirá que otra persona lo haga.-

Ella asiente débilmente, pero al comenzar a rasgar el sobre, rompe en llanto. Es la letra de su madre. Todas las emociones contenidas por tanto tiempo, eclosionan en ese momento. Los jóvenes, agrupados, pasan su mirada de Alexia a Sirius y Hermione rompe el silencio, mientras Sirius envuelve a Alix con sus brazos.

- Alix, usa un hechizo parlante. Nosotros nos retiramos.- Comienza a empujar al resto, que no desea irse, pero la mujer los detiene.

- No, corresponde que se queden y sepan. No sé que podrá decir mi madre, pero de seguro nos interesa a todos.- Alexia aplica el hechizo y hunde su rostro en el cuello de Sirius, pero solo por un momento.

Una voz desacorde invade el lugar.

"Alexia, hija: Seguramente va a extrañarte recibir estas palabras, pero es en este momento cuando necesitas conocer toda la verdad. Completa.

Ya sé que el hombre que amas, el padre del hijo que vas a tener, te ayudó a descubrir parte de tu historia, quizás la mas dura, la mas cruel e incomprensible para ti; pero ahora es necesario que sepas el resto, así como también por que no pude revelártelo antes. Antes que nada, para no seguir sembrándote dudas, quiero que sepas como es que conozco todos estos detalles de tu vida actual, habiendo yo desaparecido hace tanto tiempo.

Voy a contarte mi primer secreto. Desde muy pequeña dominé todos los secretos de la aritmancia, y de esa forma pude conocer hechos venideros. Era como un don, nunca tuve necesidad de aprenderlo ni ejercitarlo, nació conmigo; al igual que otro don, del que te hablaré mas adelante.

No se me puede considerar una vidente, por que no auguro hechos a suceder; pero manejando en la forma correcta los números que marcan la vida de una persona, puedo saber cosas de ella que quizás hasta ella misma desconozca.

Mis padres me habían insistido tanto en que no era bueno que hiciera uso o diera a conocer mis habilidades especiales, que siempre lo oculté. De no haberlo hecho, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. En Hogwarts me mezclaba perfectamente con el resto, era una mas. Solo el profesor Dumbledore pudo haber sabido lo que yo ocultaba, pero también me ocupé de que ni él lo supiera.

Hasta que me enamoré locamente de un hombre mayor que yo, las cosas funcionaron. Pero aquí es donde yo fallé, mi interés por él nubló mis habilidades…

Él sabía que yo era especial, y de ahí su interés. Él solo pretendía utilizarme, pero cuando al fin percibió mis destrezas, unió mi destino al suyo. No hace falta que te diga de quien hablo.

Por aquella época todavía era Tom Riddle. Ante mí se presentaba como un hombre brillante y gentil, aunque un poco rudo en sus modales. Por más que indagaba, yo solo podía ver eso; y acabó encantándome como a una serpiente, que era lo que mejor hacía. Para cuando supe que estaba esperándote, se desató el terror. Cuando se lo dije, él finalmente se mostró tal cual era y yo pude verlo perfectamente.

Por si todavía no lo descubriste, mi otra habilidad especial era la legeremancia. Hasta ese día, el se cuidó muy bien de mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos, así como yo también lo hacía; pero en medio de una acalorada discusión donde pisoteó mi alma junto con mi integridad y mi orgullo; los dos nos descubrimos hurgando en la mente del otro, descubriendo nuestros secretos más ocultos. Creo que fue la sorpresa que esto le causó lo que le impidió matarme… Inmediatamente cambió su estrategia, pero era tarde, yo ya había visto la verdad.

Cuando se los conté a mis padres, inmediatamente quisieron ponerme a salvo, pero esconderme no era una tarea fácil. Ellos pretendían que te entregue, para cortar todo vínculo con ese hombre, pero yo no lo acepté y a partir de ese momento no tuve paz. Él me buscó hasta encontrarme, una y otra vez; no tuvo ninguna dificultad; e intentó convencerme por todos los medios de quedarme con él. Como no pudo por las buenas, recurrió a las amenazas; principalmente en contra tuyo.

Con el embarazo se había constituido un vínculo extraño entre nosotros, y ya casi nunca podíamos ocultar nuestros pensamientos. La oclumancia sencillamente no resultaba entre nosotros. Ni siquiera necesitábamos del contacto visual, al parecer, los pensamientos viajaban libremente, nada los detenía. Una vez que naciste pude convencerlo de que no habías heredado ninguna de estas habilidades, y creo que por eso dejaste de interesarle. Seguramente otra hubiera sido la historia de haber resultado que fueras un niño, ya que al menos hubieras perpetuado la dinastía, el apellido; pero siendo niña carecías de interés para él. Yo no tuve la misma suerte, cada día lo intrigaba más. Volví a verlo un par de veces; siempre intentando ganar tiempo para ti. Él no llegaba a comprender el funcionamiento de mi mente ni lo que sucedía entre ambos, y eso, sumado a algunas cosas extra que yo había descubierto mediante la aritmancia, hizo que me ganara su respeto y cierta especie de temor. Él estaba obsesionado con su futuro y su gloria, y yo le revelaba verdades a medias, lo que él quería escuchar; aún sabiendo que era mucho lo que arriesgaba. Finalmente, conseguí arrancarle un juramento. Nunca iba a separarte de mí ni tampoco a dañarte, ni a tu descendencia tampoco. A cambio, yo callaría todo lo que viera en su mente.

Accedí a ponerte ese raro apellido no por que yo reclamara su paternidad, si no por que era algo que él también despreciaba; para alejarte más de él. Nada mejor que la doble mención de los apellidos que él ya negaba, el recordatorio de sus orígenes muggle, para evitar que remotamente se te ligara a él.

Tom supo por mí que algún día vivirías en esta casa, así como también, que quizás siguieras sus pasos… **Sí, yo le mentí y él no pudo descubrirlo.**

Yo le contaba las cosas que sabía que él quería oír, nunca le dije que su enemigo, el que acabaría venciéndolo, estaría a tu lado algún día. ¿Es así, no? No creo que me haya equivocado en eso.

No debes temer, él no puede dañarte ni a ti ni a los que viven contigo. Yo sé que algún día caerá a manos de éste casi niño, esto es inevitable y su desaparición **será definitiva**. Lo que lamento es que la fecha de su caída no pueda adelantarse, por que estoy segura de que hará mucho daño antes de morir.

Éste es uno de los motivos de mi alejamiento y aparente frialdad para contigo. Siempre temí que la legeremancia también se hiciera presente en ti, y que tuvieras acceso a nuestras mentes, y que él acabara descubriéndolo. Eso hubiera sido fatal, por que él te hubiera dominado a su voluntad…

La causa de mis constantes jaquecas era el esfuerzo que yo hacía permanentemente de cerrar mi mente a él, para que no pudiera saber nada de ti. Todo lo hice pensando en ti. Hasta Zahid sirvió a ese propósito. Cuando lo conocí me resultó agradable, aunque yo no confiaba ya en nadie. Él de a poco se fue ganando mi amistad y más tarde mi afecto. Por supuesto que también influyó la relación que crecía entre ustedes; yo podía sentir tu amor a través de él, y me llenaba de gozo; ya que era la única manara de acceder a ti…."

Todos parecen hipnotizados por lo que escuchan, y finalmente Alexia comprende muchas cosas y más que nada, por primera vez en su vida siente el amor de su madre y todo lo que ésta hizo para protegerla.

* * *

Compleja la doña, no? Miren que no solo se enamoró de quién ya saben, sino que encima, le terminó metiendo gato por liebre...

Por estas fecha me ataca el viejazo...jajajaaa. Hoy cumple años mi hija mayor, y resulta que la veo tan crecida, que me parece imposible!

Tildibesos.

31.05


End file.
